Scribblenauts Adventure
by NaufalEzy00
Summary: When Alex and his sister Sarah was sent into another world by Maxwell and Lily. They will face new friends, enemies, and new adventure that was about to change their lives forever. (Rated T for blood and violence in later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Prologue

(This is an AU, Scribblenauts game isn't exist in this world.)

"So, you're coming to my house tomorrow?"

"Yes, exactly at 3 pm."

"Alright then, see you tomorrow Sophia."

"Yeah, bye."

After I finished answering a Skype call in my laptop by Sophia, one my friend. I went back to my drawing of Captain Price from Call of Duty Modern Warfare series. By the way, my name is Alex and I'm 13 years old. I live in New Orleans. My mother is Asian, and my father is native America. So I have a bit of my mother Asian face with my father blue eyes. I'm just like other kids in my age, playing some games in my laptop, pc, and other gaming consoles. Reading and writing a FanFiction, and hanging out with friends. And sometimes, if I got bored and have nothing to do, I usually draw some sketches of my favorite games.

I also have a sister named Sarah, she likes traveling, and she always hyper-active whenever she got bored, now she's was 12. When our parents gone for jobs to Paris for 2 weeks yesterday, I have to keep her from sneaking out the house to hang out with her friends. It's not an easy job through. Because I have a lazy older brother named Jack, he's 15 years old. And the only child in my family who have my mother brown eyes. He likes to hang out with his friends or spending his time on his room playing Facebook on his Laptop, but now he's gone for camping with his friends somewhere. Which makes me to do to everything in the house, but luckily now is summer vacation.

I heard a few knock on the front door, so I walked out of my room to the first floor, I passed Sarah who is watching the TV from the dining room while eating her lunch(you could literally watch tv from there). I open the door and saw Bruce the mailman, he wears the usual blue mailman uniform and blue hat, he's carrying a bag which he keeps the letter and packages. He's known on the neighbors for his kindness, "Hi Alex, there's a package for you." He handed me a package.

I retrieved the package and signed the papers, "Alrighty then, I have to go Alex, I still have a lot of letter to deliver to." He said before leaving.

I closed the door and inspected the package, it was like a box wrapped in a brown paper. I put the package on the dining room table and tore the paper, revealing a blue box with yellow stars all over it. I picked up a note on the box and read it.

Dear Alex and Sarah,

Me and Lily has saw you and your sister creativity, we've been watching you two for a long time, you both have a potential. A potential to be a Scribblenauts, we offer you two to come our world and became a Scribblenauts. We would be appreciating you both if you accept, but if you decline. It's your choice and we will waiting for you decision..

Regards, Maxwell and Lily.

"From who is the package Alex?"

"It's from a person named Maxwell and Lily, I didn't know them."

I put the note at the table, I didn't know what is Scribblenauts is, and they're didn't put their address in it. I grabbed a scissors and cut the box, I opened it and revealing two things, first was a blue notebook with a star in the middle of it and a pencil. Next was a blue globe, there is a note on every object I took the one on the blue notebook note and read it.

Dear Alex,

Write your choice inside the book.

Write anything, solve everything.

Regards, Maxwell.

Next I took the blue globe and inspecting it, it was a normal globe of earth, except it has different shapes of lands and the whole color is blue. There is also a note on it, I took the note and read it.

Dear Sarah,

Go and enjoy this gift from me.

And go anywhere you like.

Regards, Lily.

"Hey Sarah, there is a gift for you." I said to her and handed her the blue globe.

"It's just a normal globe." She said.

"I dunno, Lily gave that for you." I replied.

"Alright then, maybe it just a display for my room." She said before walking away to her room and turned off the tv.

I take the blue notebook and headed to my room, after I shut the door I walked into my seat in the front of the table where I put my laptop. I opened the first page, empty. 'What is Scribblenauts? Maybe it's just a group that contained creative and talented people. How are they going to notice what I write in this book?' I thought. I shut my laptop and used the pencil to wrote the 'I accept'.

I waited for reaction, nothing happened, I shut the book and put the book on the table. I relaxed in my bed while waiting for reaction. 5 minutes has passed, nothing happen. I still waiting for something to happen, I took my phone and my orange headphones while waiting for reaction. 10 minutes passed... Still no reaction.

I had enough and decided to sleep in my bed, I took off my headphones and put it with my phone at the table. When I headed back to my bed I felt a bright light behind me with a weird sound, I wanted to turn around to check it. But someone ejected something sharp to my neck, it made me felt numb and sleepy, and it made my vision started to get blurry. I fell to the floor and saw two pairs of shoes before I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Sucked In

Numb, dizzy, and coldness. That's all I felt for at least 5 minutes after I was fainted, suddenly I was wake up in nowhere, my gloved hands felt the grass on the ground. Wait, gloved hands? Where did it came from? I slowly opened my eyes, my vision was still blur and my head is pounding, I rubbed my eyes to get a clear look on the two figure that watching me. Both of them has same face, and black eyes. They look like not older than 13 years old. I could presume that they were twins. One of them is wearing a what look like a red rooster helmet, headphone, blue hoodie, a star necklace ,white gloves, green pants, red socks, and a blue shoes.

The other one was wearing a pink rooster helmet with a pigtails, light blue shirt,a star necklace, bringing a brown bag, pink skirt, purple socks, and light blue shoes. "Are you okay?" The girl asked me.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"Sorry for using a sleep dart on you." The boy said to me.

"Yea-, what? Why did you used it to me?" I asked him.

"Well, we're afraid that you will fight us when we arrive." He replied.

"By the way my name is Lily, and that guy over there is my brother, Maxwell." She said to me as she helped me stand.

"Where's Sarah?" I asked them.

"Nah, she's fine." Maxwell replied, I saw a figure appeared behind him which I quickly recognized.

"Alex!" She hugged me tight, but now her appearance was now different. Now she wears a purple rooster helmet with pigtails, grey shirt,a star necklace, a brown bag, pink skirt, white socks, and pink shoes. Even through her face is now a bit simple like Maxwell and Lily, I still could recognize her because of her blue eyes.

"Um, I forgot to tell you that there will be a slight change of appearances when you get here." Maxwell explained.

"And why are we need to wear different clothes on here?" I asked him.

It took him a few seconds to think about it, just as he about to answer it Lily cut him off,"Never mind, let's take them to Edwin's Farm."

Me and Sarah followed Lily to the place they call 'Edwin's farm.', "Alex." Maxwell called me.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Is these yours?" He handed me two items, one was my phone, and the other is my orange headphones, the headphones is now somehow wireless.

"Yeah, it's all mine. Thanks." I pocketed the phone on my left pocket, but I don't know what to do with the headphones.

"And, don't forget this one." He tossed me the blue notebook, I catch it and pocketed it on my right pocket.

I felt my head was bit hot than usual. When I was about to ran my hand through my hair, instead of hair, I felt something else, it was solid and hard, I must be wearing the rooster helmet too. So I decided to put the headphones on my head like Maxwell. I looked down to see what changed with me. I was wearing gray hoodie, star necklace, and green shorts.

"Tell me, why are we wearing these things?" I asked Maxwell as I pointed to the hat and necklace I was wearing.

"Don't be silly, it's the sign that you are a Scribblenauts." He replied.

I sighed, after a moments of walking we finally arrive at the farm, we headed to the yellow house, Maxwell opened the door and we were greeted by a farmer. "Maxwell, Lily! Where have you been?" The farmer asked, "And who are your friends here?"

"Edwin, this is Alex and Sarah. Alex, Sarah this is Edwin. My oldest brother." Maxwell replied.

"Hi Alex and Sarah, nice to meet you." Edwin waved his right hand to us. His face were like Maxwell and Lily, and he was wearing yellow long-sleeve shirt, blue overall, white gloves, and a light brown fedora hat shaping a rooster crest on the top.

"Hi Edwin, nice to meet you too." I replied.

"Alright then, we're going to take you to our room to rest." Maxwell said before leading us to their room.

We stopped at a brown door, Maxwell opened it and reveal the room, there was two double bunk bed on the edge of the room, a desk with a mirror in the middle of the bed, and a wardrobe. "Take a break in here for a while, and we're going to have a training in 30 minutes." Maxwell said.

"Good bye, we'll see you in the field later." Lily said before they're leaving.

'Training? What training?' I thought as I walked to the mirror and saw the reflection of myself.

I was wearing a sky blue rooster helmet, my orange headphone, gray hoodie, a star necklace, green shorts, white socks, and light blue shoes. Also, my face was a bit like Maxwell and Lily and I still got my blue eyes.

I relaxed in the bed for a while, "Hey, Alex?" Sarah called me.

"Yes sis?" I answered as I closed my eyes to relax.

"How do we get here?"

"I dunno, I guess that's because I accept their offer to be a Scribblenauts."

"Why do you accept their offer?"

"Because, at first I think Scribblenauts were a group filled with a bunch of creative people, so I accept it."

"Oh, okay. Then why I need to be involved in this?"

"I don't know, maybe that's because you got the gift, so you maybe involved too."

A few minutes of silence, "I want to pee."

"Then, find a toilet or something."

"I can't, I could be lost in this house."

"Sarah, you're 12. Why don't you find Maxwell or Lily to take you to the toilet?" I opened my eyes.

"Please." She said as she doing her puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, I'm taking you to the toilet." I groaned as I get up from the bed.

We exited the room and starting to search the toilet, we passed many doors before reaching the toilet, after she entered I waited for her while leaning against the wall. Then, Maxwell arrive.

"Ready for the training?" He asked.

"What training?"

"Duh, your training to be Scribblenauts. Every Scribblenauts needs training."

"So basically I'm not Scribblenauts yet?"

"Well, technically you're still Scribblenauts-in-training."

Then I heard a toilet flush from inside, Sarah exited the toilet.

"C'mon, Lily is waiting on the field." Maxwell said before leading the way to the field.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Training

After moments of walking, we reached a large field when we get here for the first time, Lily is standing in the middle of the field, waiting.

"Alex you're coming with me, Lily will take care of Sarah." Maxwell said to me.

I followed Maxwell and Sarah walked toward Lily to began her practice, "Alright, get your notebook so we can start the training." Maxwell said to me.

I pulled out my blue notebook and open the first page, Maxwell also pulled out his notebook except his notebook was green, "Now try to write something like ball or anything."

I write 'ball' as a yellow ball appeared in the front of me, "Whoa, where did it come from?" I asked him.

"It's a magic notebook like mine, you can spawn anything when you write a thing in it."

"Wow, alright then."

"Now try to make it gone, Scribblenauts could erase their creation."

I tried erasing the word 'ball' on my notebook with an eraser on the pencil, suddenly the ball was gone.

"Now try to write other things." Maxwell said to me.

What should I write? I wrote 'dog' on the notebook, and a brown dog appeared in the front of me.

"Good, try to write an adjective into the dog, like the dog was white, small, or whatever you like." He told me.

Adjective? Hmm, it is like I can change the dog appearance? I tried to write an adjective 'small' to the dog on the notebook, and the dog turned into a small dog.

"Good job, remember, you can spawn a thing or creature as long as the word are written correctly."

"I think I get it, thank you Maxwell."

"No problem, and as long as you use the notebook for good, unless you want to make your sister cursed to stone."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing Alex."

'Wow, this notebook is awesome. Maybe I could spawn something that I want to be real, something like-' My thought was cut off by a yellow light and Lily and Sarah were gone, "Where did they go?" I asked Maxwell.

"They're probably went somewhere with the magic globe, it let them travel anywhere." He replied.

There was another flash of yellow light and Lily and Sarah were there, Sarah were smile widely and Lily was patting her on her back.

"Good job, you made your first teleportation." Lily congratulate her.

"Where did you go?" Maxwell asked.

"We just went to the Capital City." Lily answered.

"And, we also found this." Sarah opened her bag and searching something

She pulled out a yellow colored star-shaped thing from her bag, "It's a Starite, where did you find it?" Maxwell asked her.

"In a dark alley, it was shining at the darkness so I took it." She answered.

"What is a Starite?" I asked Maxwell.

"Starites is a thing that powered our magical thing, Scribblenauts could find it or collect it by making people happy." Maxwell answered.

"Oh, alright."

"Now, can we going back to the house? It's getting dark." Lily asked.

"I think you're right, let's get back to the house." Maxwell said before leading us to the house.

After we got back home I sat in one of the sofa, while Maxwell, Lily, and Sarah were chatting.

"Listen, tomorrow we're going home. And I'm going to take a bath, if you need me I'm in my room." Maxwell explained before leaving.

"Wait, you actually don't live in this house?" I asked.

"No silly, it's Edwin house. We're just staying here for 1 or 2 days." Lily answered.

"So, where do you live Lily?" Sarah asked.

"Well, we live in our parents house. It's not far from here, you'll see it tomorrow."

A few hours later...

After dinner, we going back to our room to sleep, now Maxwell was wearing a blue pajamas, and green shorts. Lily now changed her shirt into a light blue tank top that covered her whole body, and Sarah is now wearing a blue tank top just like Lily.

"Where did you get the pajamas?" I whispered to Maxwell.

"From my notebook, don't you remember? You could spawn anything with it." He answered.

"Oh, okay." I didn't realized that. If I could spawn clothes, maybe I could spawn those cool super hero costume.

"You're not changed?" He asked me.

I quickly snapped out from my thought,"I'm okay sleeping with these back at home." I answered.

Me and Maxwell went for the top bunk and Sarah with Lily is going to take the bottom bunk. I was in one bed with Lily, and Maxwell with Sarah. After the lights were off I started to close my eyes, but Maxwell is making them open again.

"Hey Alex." He called me from across the room.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Thanks for accepting the offer."

"No problem."

I fell asleep after that.

(A/N : Alex look like much more like Maxwell, but I changed the color of his rooster helmet, and some of his clothes. Sarah was a bit look like Lily, only different in rooster helmet, and clothes color. Also, she also have a bit darker skin than other character.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Meet Your Doppelganger

(A/N : this story takes place after the Unmasked.)

Let me tell you something about living on Edwin's Farm, first you must be helping him with all the farm job on 7 AM, which including cleaning the pig cage, helping him harvest the fruit, milking the cow, and worst of all helping him cleaning a pig that always running in the mud puddles.

Second, you have to be careful about the mud puddle, they were everywhere on the farm, if you step on them, it took almost forever to get your foot out from them. This is why the reason they only stay here 1-2 days only, and I have four words to describe all these 'I. Hate. Farm work."

After we say goodbye to Edwin we went to the forest, "You sure this is the way?" I asked.

"We often going through this way, so don't worry." Maxwell answered.

"Why don't we just use the magic globe to get us to your home?"

He stunned for a second, "Uh, it's better that we just walking isn't it?"

I just smiled to him, "Why didn't I think of that?" I could heard him mutter.

We continued walking through the forest, luckily we were walking on a road in the forest, and the trees aren't too thick. We keep walking until we heard some strange noises coming from bushes. A figure appeared from the bushes, he wears a light blue rooster hat, headphones, red hoodie, a star necklace, green shorts, red socks, and blue shoes. He also had a evil grin on his face.

"Doppelganger." Maxwell grumbled.

"Who?" I asked.

"Doppelganger, he's my evil clone." He answered.

"We meet again at last Maxwell." Doppelganger greeted him.

"What do you want Doppelganger?"

"I just want to introduce my new friend."

"Friend? How people like you could have a friend?"

"You'll see Maxwell, you can come out now." He said to the bushes.

Another figure appeared, he wears gray rooster hat, orange headphone, blue hoodie, a star necklace, brown pants, white socks, and light blue shoes. A complete resemblance of me, he also has my blue eyes, and also an evil grin on his face.

"His name is Schwartz, lovely name huh?" Doppelganger said to us.

How did they have a resemblance of me and Maxwell? And most of all, where did they come from?!

"Now I still have some job to do, we'll leaving now Schwartz." He said before leaving with Schwartz.

"Who is Doppelganger?" I asked Maxwell.

"He-he's my evil clone." He stammered,"I may have created him when I tried to spawn myself when I first received my notebook."

"Does this mean, Lily and Sarah has an evil clone of theirs too?"

"I don't know, let's just hope they don't have one."

We continued walking for a moments until we saw a 3 story white house, it was located not far from the savanna on it's right, and a huge city that is visible from here on it's left.

"We're here." Lily said.

We walked toward the front door and Maxwell knocked the door, a man with a fedora hat, mustache, and brown suit opened the door. He suddenly hug Maxwell and Lily tightly.

"He-he-hey, look who's back!"

"Yeah dad. We're just staying on Edwin's Farm for 2 days. That's what we do every month." Maxwell said to him.

"And you bring your friends here?"

"Yes dad, they're Scribblenauts too dad. Alex, Sarah this is Edgar, my father. Dad this is Alex and Sarah." Maxwell introduce us.

"Nice to meet you sir." I said to him.

"It's good then, now get inside, your mom is worried about you two."

The house is quite comfortable, there is a fireplace near the living room, the dining room has a very long table, on the edge of the table a woman with pink rooster helmet like Lily's and brown clothes sat.

"There you are sweetie." She said as Maxwell and Lily hug her.

"Mom, this is our friend, Alex and Sarah. They are Scribblenauts too." Maxwell explained to her.

"It's good then. You two now have a friends to play. Alex, Sarah, Maxwell will show you two around." She said to us.

Maxwell shown us the house, the bathroom, the bedrooms in 2nd floor (I have no idea how did they have so many bedrooms.), and the playroom on the 3rd floor. After he finished, my phone vibrated and I pulled it out, I got a phone call from my friend, Sophia.

"Uh, excuse me for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure." Lily answered.

"Thank you." I replied as I answer the call.

Sophia : "Alex! Glad you answer it."

Alex : "What is it Soap?"

Sophia : "I've been called you many times, and you didn't answer it. What's happening?"

Alex : "My phone is kinda low on battery, so I turn it off and charge it."

Sophia : "And your house is empty, the door's unlocked, where are you?"

Alex : "I just traveling with my friend Maxwell and Lily."

Sophia : "You never told me about them, and you didn't told me that you're leaving."

Alex : "Listen, I'm just gone for a few days."

Sophia : "So, where are you now?"

Alex : "I-I have no idea."

Sophia : "Just as I expected, maybe you sucked into a game like those story on FanFiction."

Alex : "I'm not sucked into a game, I got a letter from them, and they was the one who brought me here. How did the hell you could call me in here?"

Sophia : "Dunno, what did they told you about?"

Alex : "They said I had a potential, a potential to be a Scribblenauts, and they gave me a magic notebook and globe to Sarah. Then they offered us to be Scribblenauts, I accept and I have no idea where are we."

Sophia : "Just I expected, you're sucked into a..."

Alex : "I'M NOT SUCKED INTO A..."

Sophia : "Alright, alright, chill out man, I'm just kidding. Anyway, I've to get home now, so bye."

Alex : "Alright, bye."

After I hung the phone I turned around and saw Maxwell leaning against the wall, and Lily entered a room next to him.

"You heard the conversation, aren't you?" I asked him.

"No, I heard the whole conversation. And tell me, who is Soap you talking to?" He asked me.

"Soap is a nickname for Sophia, me and my friend always call her like that because she wants us to, and yeah... She's one of my friend."

"And, what is she doing every day?"

"You must be wondering huh?" I sighed, "Alright, she like other kids in your age, like to hangout with friends, reading and writing stories for fanfiction, and yeah she's like to play some boys game."

A smile appeared in his face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't tell me you're going to send her here."

"Maybe, I'll think of it later."

I rolled my eyes and entered the room that Lily has entered, I saw Sarah and Lily chatting and stopped when they saw me.

"Psst, Alex come here, and close the door." Lily said to me.

I closed the door and approached Lily.

"Tomorrow is Maxwell 13th birthday, and we have to make a surprise for him." Lily told me.

"Aren't you and Maxwell are siblings? I thought you guys were born in the same time." I asked.

"Maxwell was the first to born, a minute before midnight. And second is me, a few minutes after midnight." She answered.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" I asked.

"That is what we talking about, do you have any ideas?" Sarah asked me.

"Hmm... How about you guys set the surprise on the 1st floor, meanwhile I will scared him from his room to downstairs." I explained.

"So, what costume are you going to wear to scare him? Vampire? Zombies? Or Slenderman?" Sarah said as she and Lily chuckled.

"We'll going to discussing it more tomorrow, 5 AM, at dining room." Lily said.

I nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Surprise!

"Alex." A voice called me.

"Alex." A same voice called me again.

"Alex!" The voice called me again, but this time harder and someone was shaking me.

I slowly opened my eyes, and saw Lily in the front of me.

"What?" I said as I get up, I saw the clock, it was 4 AM...

"LILY, WHAT THE HELL? YOU WOKE ME UP AT..."

"Ssst, you could wake Maxwell." She said as she covered my mouth, I take a look at Maxwell, he's still sleeping and now scratching his butt.

"The meeting will be held now, we're preparing the surprise party right now, Sarah is helping too." She explained.

I take a look around me, I was in their room, I was slept in bed in corner that I shared with Sarah, Maxwell is sleeping in the bed he and Lily shared, and I only wearing my undershirt, and brown shorts. I quickly put my gray hoodie and the orange headphone then headed to the first floor.

Maxwell POV

My usual alarm on 6 AM woke me up, after I turned it off I saw around me, the other is already woke up. This is unusual, I usually woke up with Lily and now she's got up earlier. And the others too. I exited my room and closed the door.

Outside was dark, nobody has turned the lights on yet. I cannot see a meter ahead, when I was about to pulled out my notebook, I saw someone. He was wearing a white robe so I still could see him even in the dark. His robe was modified with a large brown leather belt where he pulled out a sharp knife. He was smiling, his face was hidden because of the hood. I searched for my notebook in my pocket, but I can't find it! Where the hell is it when I need it?!

His smile was replaced by a grin, and he started walking toward me, I ran toward the opposite way as he is running to chase me. I turned right as he followed me too, 'Damn he's fast' I thought, 'And when was my house become this long?' The stairs was still far away from me.

When he got closer to me I forced my legs to run faster. Many sweat were dropping from my face, I swept it away as I approached the stairs to the first floor, I got down as fast as possible. When I reached the first floor, he stepped at the stair ledge with his left foot and jumped to reach me.

I screamed as he landed at me, I closed my eyes for a painful stab on my neck, but it didn't happen. I opened my right eyes and saw the blade was an inch from my throat, I opened my left eye and saw a smile from his face. The lights suddenly turned on and a lot of people behind me shouted "SURPRISE!"

"But, you guys, and who is... Alright what's happening here?" I asked.

"Happy Birthday Maxwell!" Mom and Dad said to me as the Assassin sheathed the blade and got up from me.

"But, how do you guys..."

"It's a Surprise Maxwell, we've been preparing this for you." Dad said to me, everyone was here. Lily, Sarah, and all my other brothers, but where is Alex?

"Um, where is Alex?" I asked

"Right behind you." A voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw the Assassin removed the hood from his head and reveal his face. It was Alex! He was the Assassin who is chased me all the time!

"Happy Birthday Maxwell." He said to me.

"You! You scared me half dead! I almost got killed if the Assassin weren't you!" I shouted to him.

"Sorry Maxwell, it was the part of the plan." He replied.

"What plan?" I asked him.

"Duh, the surprise plan." He replied.

"So that's why." I said to them.

"You should see the look on your face! Priceless!" Lily said as the others laughed.

"Anyway, we also got the record from the hidden camera." Sarah said.

"There's the record too?" I asked Alex.

"It wasn't my idea, it was Lily's." Alex replied.

"Lily." I said in a warning tone.

"Sorry Maxwell." Lily said.

After the others gathered at the dining table, Mom and Dad served the birthday cake. I make a wish and blow the candle as everyone stopped singing 'Happy Birthday' and clapping.

A few moments later I started to opened the birthday gift. I got a new shoes from Mom and Dad, A hidden blade from Alex as he saying it would be a emergency defense weapon and will teach me how to use it later, a few new hoodie from Lily, a new headphone from Sarah, a fedora hat from Edwin, and many more gift from the others.

"Thanks, you guys are the best!" I said to them.

Suddenly each one of them receive a starite, all of them cheered including Alex and Sarah.

"Hey, it's our first starite." Alex said.

"It's great, but you need to collect more to be a real Scribblenauts." Lily said as she patted Alex on the shoulder.

The party continued, half of them (Including Lily, Sarah, and Alex) is gathered at the living room, watching something.

"Now, for the funniest part of all time." Lily said before unpause the video, it was the record from the hidden camera, which the scene was where Alex perform what he called Air Assassination style, and landed on me. And that's where I screamed, it sounded like a girl screaming. I didn't realized that I scream like that, everyone is laughing and I approached Alex.

"Oh, man you sounded like a little girl!" He said to me while laughing.

"Whatever." I said as I rolled my eyes.

They continue laughing as Lily keep replaying that scene over and over again, I wonder how he did that. And there he is, he sat beside Lily, they both laughed with everyone else. I took an empty seat next to Alex.

"Oh, hey there Maxwell." He wiped a tear off his right eye.

"Where did you learn that jump?" I asked.

"Oh, that jump... It was actually just a lucky one, I didn't expect to landed on you." He replied.

"And, where's my notebook?"

"Here." He said as he gave me my notebook back.

"Hey Maxwell, dad says he wants to see you!" Edwin shouted from the kitchen.

"Alright." I replied.

I headed to the dining room where mom and dad waiting, they are sitting in one of the chairs in the dining table.

"There you are, listen Maxwell, we still got one more gift." Dad explained.

"Then, where is that?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, that is the one that you need to get by yourself." He continued.

"Where? Did I need to go alone?"

"Of course not, you can bring one of your friends or brothers, as long it's not Lily and Sarah. And you need to find it somewhere on Capital City." Mom said to me.

"Alright then, guess I'm starting to pack now."

Who are I'm going to take? I can't bring Lily and Sarah, that would be cheating. Edwin can't do anything but farming, and Alex. Well, he's got the potential and quite creative, not to mention he's the one who got the idea for the surprise party.

Yeah, I think I'm going to bring Alex.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Quest for the Ultimate Gift, Part 1

Alex POV

After I satisfied watching that replay, I got up from the chair and headed to the kitchen to grab something to eat. 'Man that notebook was awesome. If I could spawn a clothes that fit to me. Maybe I could spawn something that doesn't invented yet, like lightsaber, teleporter, wait... Teleportation already exist in this world, cloning machine, and even a light speed spaceship.' I thought to myself.

"Alex!"

I quickly snapped out from my out thoughts and turning to the voice who called me, it was Maxwell, what does he want now?

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Could you come with me to my room? I need to talk to you for a moment." He asked.

After we arrived at Maxwell room, he shut the door and turned to me.

"Listen Alex, I need your help." He said to me.

"What help?" I asked.

"I need your help to obtain the ultimate gift from my parents."

"What? Seriously, where?" 'What is this ultimate gift he talking about?' I asked myself.

"On the Capital City, that's where they hid it. Can you help me? Please." He pleaded and gave me his best puppy dog eyes.

That made me softened my heart, "Fine, alright I'll come with you."

"Great, now start packing." He said excitedly to me. He grabbed something from underneath his

"But, I don't have any clothes. And how long are we traveling anyway?"

"We will gone for about 2 days, if we keep looking for it all day, the Capital City is massive you know. And you can use my clothes, it's on that wardrobe." He explained.

"Oh, okay." I replied as I headed to the wardrobe to pack.

I grabbed a blue hoodie, a pair of glove, white undershirt, green short, and a pair of red sock. I put them in the backpack. And it all fit inside that backpack, I wonder it was a magic backpack like Lily told me that Maxwell use it when traveled around the world to collect Starites and save her from turning to stone.

After we say goodbye to Maxwell Mom and Dad, Lily, Sarah, Edwin, and a lot of Maxwell brothers (I don't know how much they are. Maxwell said there are 40, but I lost count at 32.) we headed to the nearest bus stop to get into the Capital City. After we got one we entered it and took a seat before the bus headed to the Capital City.

After we arrived, Maxwell payed the bus and we exited the bus, then we started walking toward the Capital City. I saw several smoke rose from the buildings in Capital City.

"Huh, that's strange." Maxwell said.

"What strange?" I asked.

"The City, it looks like it's in chaos, we better check it out." Maxwell answered before we started running.

As we entered the Capital City, the streets were empty, there is no sound but the sound of the wind and some papers flying. Many cars were abandoned, crashed into a building or other cars, and rolled over.

"This is really strange, the City usually wasn't like this when the last time I went here." Maxwell said to himself.

"Help! I need some help!" A voice called from distance.

There's a figure running toward us, he's wearing a brown suit, a black tie, white shirt underneath the suit, and black pant. His skin is pale and veins are visible, the sleeves of his clothes are torn off and now he's running toward Maxwell.

"Help me young man! The zombies are chasing me!" He said to us.

"Zombies?" I turned to Maxwell.

"The zombies never attacked the Capital City, and I didn't know where they came from." He answered.

The person pleaded to Maxwell to help him, I noticed he got some kind of bite mark on his right shoulder.

"Sir, are you wounded?" I asked.

"No, I just got some minor cuts and... That's all." He answered.

"But sir, you got a wound on your right shoulder, have you been bitten?" I asked again.

"It's not (cough) a wound, and (cough) I'm not bitten." He answered.

"But sir, look at your skin, they weren't normal." Maxwell added.

"And your cough?" I asked.

"Oh, (cough) my skin are normal. And my cough are normal too, I got a cough 2 months ago." He answered.

Suddenly I caught his eyes turned into a bloodshot red, his skin started to get paler, and his nails just turned into claws.

"I am, (growl) not... (growl) bitten!" He growled before jump to pounce me.

Suddenly his head is shoot by someone in the mid-air as his headless body fly pass me, I saw Maxwell holding a smoking barrel of a Revolver.

"Wow, how did you..."

"You still have a lot to learn Alex." He said to me before putting the Revolver on his pocket.

"What's this? A guy bitten by zombie and then turned into one of them?" I asked Maxwell.

"They usually bite and turn humans into an undead." He answered,"You better armed yourself, there are thousands of them."

I pulled out my notebook and write 'Shotgun' and 'Ammunition box', a Shotgun just appeared in the front of me, I put away the notebook and grabbed the Shotgun. I also grabbed the Shotgun shells from the box and filled my pocket with it, Maxwell grabbed ammo for his Revolver and we entered the city to search the gift.

As we walked in the streets, we could hear gunfire and explosion from the distance, I saw a sign on the middle of the streets.

"Hey Maxwell, look!" I said to him.

We walked to the sign and read the words, "Evacuation center, Capital City Firehouse." It reads.

"The firehouse isn't far from here, we could walk there." Maxwell said.

I followed Maxwell to the Firehouse where the Evacuation center located, as we continue walking, the sound of gunfire is getting louder and we spotted a three shadows near an alley, it was three soldiers wearing a gas mask, armor, and long black sleeves shirt. And walking backwards while shooting something.

"There's too many of them, we need help!" One of them said.

"Charlie tam to Alpha team, do you copy?" One of them said through the radio.

"We need an extraction team immediately! Alpha team do you copy? There's three of us left, we need an extraction team immediately!" Another one said through the radio.

We quickly approached the soldiers and talked to them.

"What's happening?" Maxwell asked.

"We and Alpha team are sent to cover the extraction of civilian and Bravo team to the Firehouse, unfortunately we are ambushed by the zombies and the bus left without us." One of them answered, "And what are you kids doing here?" He asked.

"Hey you there, we could use some help from you and your friend." Another soldier said to us.

"Got it." I answered as I walked to their side and start shooting the zombies.

As I shot the zombies, I inspected them. They have pale blue skin, yellow eyes, and wear a ruined white shirt. And they all looked the same, even some of them have horns in their head.

After I shoot all my 8 pellets from my Shotgun, I heard a 'click' from the trigger and reloaded the gun by putting the pellets one by one inside the Shotgun.

After the rest of the zombies killed, we regrouped at the streets.

"Thanks, without you two we could be dead." One of them thanked to us.

"No problem."

"By the way, my name is Private Harris." One of them introduced them self, he has a teenage boy voice.

"I'm Sergeant Kyle."

"I'm Lieutenant Frank, I'm the leader for this team."

"My name is Alex, nice to meet you all." I introduce myself.

"I'm Maxwell, friend of Alex."

"Alright then, where you two going?" Lieutenant Frank asked.

"We're going to the firehouse." I answered.

"Same here, now let's move people." He said to us and leading us toward the firehouse.

After we arrive at the firehouse, I saw many bus and trucks parked near the firehouse, chopper taking off and landed on the roof, and a lot of gas mask soldiers guarding the firehouse.

"Halt. Identify yourself." One of the soldiers stopped us.

"Lieutenant Frank, Sergeant Kyle, and Private Harris. Charlie team members, and these two are our guest, Alex and Maxwell." Lieutenant Frank said to them.

"Alright, you are clear to enter." He said as he opened the gate.

We entered the firehouse, Lieutenant Frank left us and say that he has some business with the bus driver (probably to beat him for leaving his team.), I put the Shotgun on the backpack, and magically it fit on that backpack, the backpack weight did not increase after I put that Shotgun.

"Hey, you two, I need your help at the third floor." A doctor said to us.

"Why?" Maxwell asked.

"There's many injured person on the third floor, but we don't have enough Doctor to took care of them, can you help me?"

"Alright, we'll help you." I answered.

We climbed up the stairs to the third floor and reached the medical section, many patients are injured and lay on the beds. "Sir, we ran out of bandages and medicines sir." One of the doctor said to another doctor.

Maxwell quickly pulled out his notebook and writing something, suddenly many bandages and medicines appeared in the front of us.

"This is more than enough, thank you." He thanked Maxwell.

"Anytime sir." He answered as he put the notebook back.

"There's a problem on second floor, we can use your help down here." Corporal Kyle said to us from the stairs.

We quickly got into second floor to see the problem, the second floor was crowded, many people chattering and rushed to the landing pad where the 2 helicopters are standing by. Some people are stuck in the crowd and fainted, some of them fell and getting stepped by the others.

"People, please be patient, we are getting you all evacuated to the safe side of the city." Sergeant Kyle said to the crowd.

I saw a little girl crying in the corner, and I approached her to ask what happened.

"Hey, what's happening?" I asked her.

"My parents, they leaved without me." She answered while sobbing.

I pulled out my notebook and write 'doll', and a brown bear doll appeared in the front of me, I put away the notebook and give the doll to the girl.

"Here, this should cheer you up." I said to her as I gave the doll.

"Thanks." She said to me as she hugged the doll.

I just smiled to her, she's kinda remembered me of Sarah when she was only 10 years old, it was her birthday and I gave her a brown bear doll like this one. And I feel something appeared on the top of my head, I looked up and see a Starite appeared on the top of my head, I stepped backwards and grabbed it. It's my second Starite ever since I got my first one on Maxwell's 13th birthday, my star necklace suddenly glow and absorb it, the necklace stopped glowing after it finished absorbed the Starite. Well, looks like the star necklace wasn't an ordinary necklace, it's a magic necklace where you keep the Starites you've collected so far.

"Hey Alex, come here!" Maxwell called me.

I quickly slide down a silver pole like those fireman's do when there is an emergency, after I reach the bottom, I headed outside to met Maxwell, who is standing with a giant robot at his side.

My jaw fell open as I stared at the robot, "How is it? Cool huh?" Maxwell asked.

"But, how? How did you built that?" I asked.

"I'm not build that, the military just dropped it off from a helicopter moments ago." He replied.

Suddenly the alarm went off inside the firehouse, this could mean a bad thing.

"The zombies! They're here!" One of the soldiers said.

"Quick, get inside the robot and hold them off while we evacuated the civilian and personnel." The mechanic said to us.

"Got it." Maxwell said before climbed in the robot.

"Why are you just standing there? Get in, I need a co pilot." Maxwell said to me.

"You know how to control this thing?" I asked as I climbed in the robot.

"Of course." He answered.

I took the back seat and Maxwell took the front seat as the flap closing, the system went online and I got a targeting computer in the front of me. The bus and helicopter started to leave as the zombies break through the gate.

"Alex, give me a lock." He said to me.

I tried to touch at a red box that on the my computer, suddenly Maxwell fired a single missile and destroyed a group of zombie, I touch another red box and Maxwell fired the missile again, another group of zombies eliminated.

We continue to do that until all the buses and helicopters left the station, but we quickly overwhelmed as the zombie is climbing and biting the wire on the legs and arms. "Alex, I activated the self-destruct countdown, prepare to bail out, pull the red lever on you right." Maxwell said to me.

I pulled the red lever and another flap closing and I was launched far away from the robot, there is an explosion at the station as my pod deployed a parachute, I landed near Maxwell's pod and got out from the pod as quickly as I can.

"Okay now mister, what we need to do next?" I asked Maxwell.

"I dunno, I was hoping that we landed on a road, but looks like we just landed on a forest." He answered.

"So, don't tell me that we are left by the soldiers and got lost in a forest." I said to him.

After we found a road, the buses and helicopters are speeding away from our view, and now, we are left for dead.

(A/N : I know, you probably thinking this chapter is like one of the missions in the Capital City Firehouse, then yes, it's inspired by the zombies attack mission in the Capital City Firehouse.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Quest for the Ultimate Gift, part 2 : Left for what?

"Don't tell me, that they left without us!"

"They will coming back Alex! They said it to me."

"Then, why are we waiting for them when they didn't come back for us?!"

"I don't know! They will come back and get us!"

"Fine, if they didn't come back for us, we're leaving."

After my fight with Maxwell is over, we keep waiting for them to come back to get us, but there is no bus or helicopter come back to pick us up, I decided it's enough and asked Maxwell.

"Where are they going anyway?" I asked him.

"To the port." A voice answered behind us.

We turned our head and find that Lieutenant Frank sitting in a rock, he didn't wear his gas mask and now he is smoking a cigarette. He has brown beard and mustache, blue eyes, and brown short hair.

"How long you've been here?" I asked.

"Long enough to hear all your conversation, and as I was saying they are going to the port, they going to sail the civilian and them self away from the city while the military are bombing and clean the city from the zombies." He explained.

"And, why are you here?" Maxwell said.

"They left me boy, same as you two." He answered.

"Now, better get into that port now, because I heard they going to do the bombing run tomorrow." He continued as he walking away.

I opened my bag and take the Shotgun, and we walk to the north and headed to the searchlight, hoping that the military is still there.

"Sir, I wanted to ask you something." I said to Lieutenant Frank.

"Go ahead kid." He replied.

"I'm not sure that the bus just left you."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, you said the bus just left you. And I'm not believe that the bus just left you like that. I mean, you're a high-ranked soldier right? It's impossible they just leave you like that."

He sighed in defeat, "Alright kid, I'll explain everything to you." He took a deep breath, "Actually, when the bus about to leave. I saw an old woman pleaded for transportation to safety. The driver said they only got one more seat left and that's for me. I felt pity for that woman and let her took my seat, and that's why I'm here with you all." He explained.

"Wow, you're one good soldier sir."

"Thank you kid."

He was really a good soldier, I never meet a man like this before. When we get to the searchlight, the place is empty, it's nothing but an abandon post. Damn, where are the military?

"Ugh, why don't you call a chopper to pick us up?" Maxwell asked him.

"It's useless kid, even if I used my communicator and call them, they won't risking a chopper to pick up a soldier and two kids." He answered.

Maxwell sighed, then we have no choice but headed to the port where they are evacuated the people. I spotted a figure laying in the center of an intersection, I quickly rushed to the figure and inspect it.

"Careful boy, she could be bitten by the zombies." Lieutenant Frank warned to me.

I ignored him and continued inspect the figure, it's a girl, or whatever it's looks like, and she was passed out. And she was wearing a light purple rooster helmet with pigtails, green tank top that cover her whole body , a star necklace, white gloves, blue skirt, green socks, and purple shoes. She slowly opened her emerald green eyes and giving me weird look at first, she looks like staring at my eyes, then her eyes widened and suddenly hug me like she was recognize me. I dropped my gun and was about to freaked out when she hugged me, but I felt something familiar with her

"Oh Alex, I thought I never see you again." She said to me.

"Sophia? Is that, really you?" I asked her

"Of course it's me Alex, and why are you wearing weird clothes?"

"You also wearing it too, Sophia." I replied.

She quickly inspected herself, the rooster helmet, star necklace, and her clothes. "Oh, right. Tell me, why are we wearing this clothes?"

"Well, maybe you are a Scribblenaut."

"Scribblenaut? Excuse me?"

"There is lot to explain. But, right now. We need to find a safe place."

"Why?"

"This city is attacked by zombies, and now we need to find a safe place for tonight."

"Zombies? Ooh, it is like those movies?"

"Yeah, but it's a real zombies. And, you acting like a little child again."

She giggled, "Sorry."

"And, how did you get here?"

"It's because this notebook." She answered as she pulled something from her pocket.

It was a red notebook with a star in the middle, it look like mine and Maxwell's, Maxwell quickly rushed to my side and inspect the notebook and she showed to him.

"Wait, where did you get this?" Maxwell asked.

She shrugged," I dunno, a mailman sent me this, and when I opened it, and bam! I was suddenly here." She explained.

I gave Maxwell a death glare, "Me and Lily didn't came to pick her up like I did to you, Alex." Maxwell replied.

"You guys finished? We need to get into the port remember?" Lieutenant Frank said to us.

"Who's this guys?" Sophia asked crudely.

"Oh yeah, forgot to introduced you two to her. Maxwell, Lieutenant Frank, this is Sophia. Sophia this is Maxwell and Lieutenant Frank." I replied.

"Oh, hi." She said to them.

"Alright, now let's moving people, we need to find a shelter before dark." He said to us as he walked away.

We continued walking until we found a big scary looking black house with two searchlight on front yard, it has a two large hole in the front and a steel door blocking the entrance to inside, we passed the front yard and saw many dead corps, a turret was placed in one of the holes and placed on a top of a sandbags. Under the turret was a dead soldier with his hand still placed on the turret trigger.

Maxwell quickly went to open the steel door, but it's locked. He knocked the door and waited for response. And luckily, someone answered it.

"Yeah?" Someone asked from inside and opened a small hole on the door, and he sounded like a 20 year old man.

"Can we go inside? It's getting dark and we don't have a shelter." Maxwell asked him.

"Sorry, we don't have anymore room." He replied and closed the hole.

"What?! Come on man, we only 4 and your house is able to contain tens of people." I said to him.

"Sorry, my wife is sick. And I need privacy." He replied.

"Privacy? You sacrificed other people's safety for you own privacy? Don't tell me, you let these peoples out here died because your own privacy!" Lieutenant Frank shouted at him. Wow, I never saw him that angry.

"Sorry, but you guys need to leave. And don't make me do this on the hard way!"

An alarm rang outside the house, it rang so hard so we need to cover our ears with our hands, "Come here! Dinner is served!" He shouted through the speaker.

"This guy is crazy!" Lieutenant Frank said.

Suddenly there is a scream on the distance, and I saw a horde of zombies from distance charging at us.

"Sophia, get on that turret now!" I said to her.

She nodded and quickly rushed into the turret and (with a disgusted face) removed the hand of the dead soldier from the turret and mount it. I and Maxwell headed to Lieutenant Frank side and start shooting some zombies.

Sophia has a great aim, killing almost every zombie with the turret (Well, of course. She's a CoD fans.) Meanwhile we keep blasting zombie with my Shotgun.

"Mary? What is wrong with you?" He asked (probably) his wife from inside.

There is some low growl inside the room, and there is a sound of clawing from inside, "Mary, what's wrong with you? I'm your husband!" He said from inside, "AAAHH! Don't kill me!"

We keep shooting the zombies until the horde died out and we completely ran out of ammo. I quickly went to the door, and banged my fist into it a few times with anger.

"Hey, you crazy man?! You almost got us killed out here!" I said to him.

"Mary... *cough* please..." His weak voice said and pleaded to someone, but the sound of biting and gurgling silenced him.

"Hey, you okay in there?" Maxwell asked.

No answer. He tried to opened the door, but it still locked. "Damn, now how are we going to get inside?" he kicked the door in anger and clutching his right foot while jumping. Surprisingly, the lock is very old and fragile and quickly break from the kick."Well, that's one heck of a way to open a locked door." I said to him.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

He opened the door and we quickly greeted by woman with long nails and pale skin, her mouth is covered in blood and some of her skin looked like... Stitched.

"Careful Alex, she's now an undead. You need to avoid her bite and attack, unless you want to turned into an undead like her." Maxwell warned me.

"You mean, like those zombies?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but more aggressive... and stronger." He answered.

"Okay." She quickly charged at me. I shoved her with my Shotgun butt, but she grabbed my Shotgun, pushing me and pinned me to the wall. Man, her strength is very strong. Soon, I was overpowered and she pushed my Shotgun to my neck, thus choking me. Two arms grabbed both of her shoulders and I pulled her away from me, I breathed and coughed a few times and rubbed my neck, it felt sore.

"Hurry kid, I couldn't hold her much longer." Lieutenant Frank said to me.

I pulled out my notebook and write 'knife', I grabbed the knife and stabbed it to the woman's stomach, blood splattered to my glove and sleeve. But she was still alive, and now getting more aggressive, she shoved Lieutenant Frank and moved to pounce me. I barely have enough time to dodge it and she pounced me to the ground, she opened her mouth, showing her sharp teeth, ready to bite me. I grabbed her head to preventing her from biting me, "Maxwell do something!" I shouted to him.

"Alright." He grabbed both of her shoulders and pulled her away from me, I quickly got up and smacked her head with my Shotgun butt. But it only making her more angrier than before, "Someone shoot her!" Maxwell said to us.

"I got it kid!" Lieutenant Frank replied and walked toward us, he grabbed her head and spun it 180 degrees, thus breaking her neck and killed her. Maxwell wiped the blood that splattered on his face, "Really? It has to be right in the front of my face?" He asked Lieutenant Frank.

Lieutenant Frank ignored him and closed the steel door behind us, I helped him blocking the door by placing some chairs and tables and pretty much everything we found to block the door.

After we finished, we headed to a stairs that head upstairs. The 2nd floor is quite nice, there are some sofas, a fireplace, kitchen, bathroom, 2 bedrooms and a tv. The walls are painted red and the floor are wooden brown. Wow, that guy and his wife really kept them self some nice stuff while chaos is going on outside.

"Tonight we are going to stay here, and we will continue our journey tomorrow morning, alright?" Lieutenant Frank said to us.

"Sir, yes sir!" Me, Maxwell, and Sophia replied at the same time and saluted at him, mimicking a soldier who saluted at leader. He gave us a chuckle and saluted back before headed to the bathroom.

That made me realized something, I smelled myself, damn I smelt awful with all the sweat and that undead woman blood on my sleeve.

But I choose to ignore it, I was very tired and too lazy to take a bath. So I decided to go straight to one of the bedroom to sleep, the bedroom has a large bed, enough for 2 adults. A cupboard, two lamp tables next to the bed, and a window on the right side of the room.

I put my backpack and Shotgun under the right lamp table, I removed my shoes and threw myself at the bed. I put my orange headphones near the lamp and opened my rooster helmet. I ran my gloved hand through my black hair, it was a bit oily through. And I felt a rooster crest on my hair that followed the rooster helmet shape. I never opened my rooster helmet, except when I take a bath of course. At the same time, Sophia entered the room with her rooster helmet and her red notebook on her hand, showing her brown hair that reached her shoulders.

"Hey." She called me.

"Hey." I replied.

"So, you sleep in here?"

"Yeah."

She sat on the bed and put her light purple rooster helmet and the notebook at the lamp table, "You don't mind if I sleep in here? The other room has been occupied by your friend and Lieutenant."

"Nah, it's okay. You can sleep in here. And I'm not mind either."

She smiled and lie down on the bed.

"Hey Alex." She called me.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Good night."

"Good night to you too, Sophia."

The lights went off and we slept shortly after that.

Meanwhile... Back at Maxwell's house

Sarah POV

After I finished cleaning the dishes, and all of Maxwell's brother has asleep, I wanted to sleep as well because I was very tired. I've been washed all the dishes with Lily and Julie, and being the only persons who washed the plate that seems endless (including one of the Maxwell's brother, Gorge. He ate very much.) But I caught Lily staring the night sky from the window with her head resting on her hand. So she hasn't asleep yet, I approached her to ask why.

"Hey Lily."

She turned her head around, "Oh, hey Sarah."

"You haven't sleep yet?" I asked her.

"No, I just wanted to relaxed a while. Staring at these stars." She replied.

I looked out from the window to see the night sky, it was clear. So the stars are visible, the light from the stars filled the dark living room "It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Listen, I actually worried about them."

I sat on the window beside her, "Who?"

"Maxwell and Alex." She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I worried about them too. Your parents are also worried too."

"Haven't you see the news? The zombie attacked the Capital City. What if they eaten by the zombies? Or worse, turned into one of them."

"Listen Lily, Alex is a strong and responsible brother. He did a good job protected me from the bullies who tried to disturb me back on my school. I'm sure he will protect Maxwell as well."

"Yeah, let's just hope so." We looked at the Capital City at the distance. Alex, where are you? I just wish that you are okay there.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Quest for the Ultimate gift, part 3

An alarm woke we up in the morning, I jerked awake and grabbed the alarm clock that somehow placed at the lamp table. I stopped it and looked at it. It was 6 AM, I groaned and put it back at the table. I tried to sleep again, but I can't. My eyes are still heavy but I can't sleep and now it's 6.05 AM. Sophia is still asleep, I decided to got up and put my shoes on. I grabbed my backpack and ignoring the Shotgun, I headed outside and opened the door. Lieutenant Frank already awake and watching the tv while drinking a coffee.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He said to me.

I didn't reply, I went straight to the bathroom to take a bath. After I finished, I put some clothes that I brought from Maxwell's house from the backpack. The funny thing is, whenever after the rooster crest on my hair gone when I wet my hair. It will rebuilt again when I put the rooster helmet back. I exited the bathroom and found Maxwell waiting for me, rubbing his sleepy red eyes. He entered the bathroom while dragging his backpack.

"Morning sleepy head." I said to him.

"Morning." He replied lazily as he closed the bathroom's door.

I went to kitchen to grab something for breakfast, I checked the fridge for anything to eat, or at least to cook. Hmm, let's see. Eggs, a carton of Milk, frozen pancakes (yay! But sadly, no maple syrup around.), blue cheese (you kidding me? That thing smells like hell.), and some meats. I decided to cook the egg and pour the milk into a glass I found on one of the shelves.

After I finished my breakfast, I went to check Sophia. Who was now just exited the bedroom and yawning, her purple rooster helmet in hand. "Morning Sophia." I said to her.

"Huh? Oh, morning too. Maxwell." She replied.

"What?" I laughed, "It's me silly."

"Huh, really? It's you?" She rubbed her eyes, "You looked like him."

"Yeah, I looked like him." I said as I noticed what I wearing. Blue hoodie, green short, red socks, and blue shoes. Same as Maxwell. Except for my eyes and rooster helmet that will notice the differences between us. "Probably you could compare us by our rooster helmet." I continued.

"Hmm, yeah." She shook her head, "Anyway, I'm going to grab something to eat." She wore her rooster helmet back on her head and walked to the kitchen.

A few hours later...

"And she got confused and called me by your name."

Maxwell chuckled, "Yeah, just because we are wearing the same clothes."

"Lieutenant was also got confused."

"He too?" He laughed, "So, you wanna check the basement?"

"Basement? What are we going to do there?"

"Hey, Lieutenant said check every part for the house for some supplies. We haven't check the basement, so we going to check it."

"Fine." I sighed, "If, this is not part of your plan to prank me."

"Don't worry, I do not set any kind of trap." He smiled.

We headed to basement and I opened the door, it was dark, we almost couldn't see anything in there. I searched the wall for a light switch to turn on the light, once I found it, I turned on the light and inspected the basement. Well, pretty much everything is here are some junks, shelves contained some paints, and some tool boxes.

"See, nothing here." I said to him and headed back to the stairs, "Let's get back and-" I was cut off by Maxwell who yanked my hood and pulled me back, "Look, a lever." He pointed to a red lever located between the two shelves.

"Wait, Maxwell." He was already walked to the lever, "You always do this back at home right?"

"Yeah, let's be honest. My parents always keep some of their stuff in the basement and attic. So, sometimes I sneak into the basement and attic to find out and take whatever it is." He replied.

"And sometimes, your curiosity could get us in danger."

He pulled the lever down, the room shook slightly and the walls spun, replacing the moldy wall and rusty old shelves with a clean white wall, boxes and shelves containing weapons and artillery. Our jaw hung open when we saw it, how does that guy have all of these? He must be very rich. I mean he actually have a secret weapon storage in this house, this house maybe looks scary on the outside, but in the inside, it's all contain cool stuff.

"Hey, you kids finished?" Lieutenant Frank peeked from upstairs and walked down at the stairs, "We need to go-" He paused once he looked at all the weapons, "Oh my god. How did you find it all?"

A few minutes later...

Alright, I just equipped myself with an ammo pouch, a pistol belt to keep a secondary gun in case if I need it, and an AA-12 Shotgun (My hands are tired of reloading a regular Shotgun). Lieutenant Frank with a Machine Gun, Maxwell with an Assault Rifle, and Sophia only equipped herself with two pistols.

We exited the house and headed to the street. Surprisingly, there's only a few zombies in the street. They looked like searching for something, like one of the zombies is searching for something at a trash can. And weirdly, none of them seems attack us like they do normally.

"That's weird, they didn't attack us, or even notice us." Maxwell said to me.

"Yeah." I replied.

"How if they looking for the gift?" He whispered.

"Dunno, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Just don't provoke them." Lieutenant Frank told us.

We all nodded and continue walking down the street, I tried to not bump into one of them. "Stupid! How could you lost them?" A voice said from an alley.

"Follow me." Lieutenant Frank said to us.

We nodded and followed him to an alley, we hid behind some crates and barrels, "They killed all of my friends, please have mercy sir." Another voice said.

"Fine." The voice seems annoyed, "Did you find the stuff?"

I peeked from the crate I hid behind, I saw three dark figures in the alley, one of them knelt at the other two, "No, we have searched everywhere. But we found nothing."

"You are completely useless! Kill him."

"Alright."

"What, no, no, no. Please, give me another chance!"

"No, we already gave you too much chance. But now, your time is up."

I watched as one of the figure pulled a dagger and slit the kneeling figure's throat, the figure dropped to the ground. Dead. Maxwell peeked to see it too, but a box dropped from the crate he hid behind. The remaining two figure heard it and turned in our hiding location, "Who's there?"

"Ups." Maxwell muttered.

"Hey, it's them! Attack!" We spotted, damn.

All the zombies turned to us and stared us with their yellow eyes, they quickly charged at us. But because their slow movement and their small numbers, we easily finished them off. "Who is there? Show yourself!" Lieutenant Frank shouted to the alley.

The remaining two figures revealed them self from the shadow, "Doppelganger." Maxwell growled.

"And Schwartz." I continued.

"Wait, you know these guys?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah, they are my and Maxwell's evil twin." I answered.

"Evil twin?"

"There's a lot to explain Sophia."

"Wait, I kinda ever heard their name before. But when?" She asked herself while rubbing her forehead.

"You!" Doppelganger pointed at Sophia, "You were supposed to help us, not them! We gave you that notebook."

"Yeah, we made it with some Starites we stole from Maxwell." Schwartz continued.

"Shut up!" Doppelganger elbowed Schwartz, "You just spilled our secret."

"What?! No wonder I lost some of my Starite collection back at home. So, it's you both who stole it all the time." Maxwell exclaimed.

"Enough chattering, now taste this!" Schwartz wrote something in his notebook.

A large green alien-like creature with large wings just appeared from the thin air, it has a claw on it's hands and a tentacle-like thing on it's mouth. What does people call it? Oh ya, Cthulu.

"Cthulu? Seriously?" Maxwell asked Schwartz.

"That should hold them off... For a while, come on Schwartz. Let's go." Doppelganger said to Schwartz.

"Goodbye you two, see you in the port. If you survive." He gave us an evil grin and left with Doppelganger.

"Alright, now what?" I asked Maxwell.

He didn't reply, he quickly aimed his Assault Rifle at the Cthulu's head and shot it a few times. It didn't effected the Cthulu, it only made it angrier and now it growled at Maxwell, spitting some of it's green saliva at his face.

He screamed and ran back toward our direction, he hid behind me and peeked toward my right shoulder. "Shoot it!" He shouted.

We started to shot the Cthulu on it's head, but it seems did not have any effect on it, "Do you know it's weakness?" I asked him.

"Um... It looks like the Cthulu has been modified with an adjective, so-" He was cut off by a fireball shot at us, luckily we can dodge it at the right time, we took cover behind some crates. "Fireball shooting Cthulu?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He answered, "If the weakness is not on it's head, then it will be on it's-"

"Balls!" We said in the same time.

"Guys! Aim for it's balls!" Maxwell shouted at Lieutenant Frank and Sophia, who took cover behind some barrels.

"What?!" Lieutenant Frank asked us to repeat it.

"Aim, for it's balls!" I repeated.

"Alright."

Maxwell pulled out his notebook and write something, a grenade launcher just appeared in the front of him, "Alex, you go. I will distract it." He said to me.

"Alright." I nodded.

"Hey, over here!" Maxwell shouted.

The Cthulu turned it's head toward us and flew right to our direction, Maxwell started shooting it's head with the grenade launcher. I ran toward it and headed under it, I aimed my gun at it's crotch and unleashed every bullet on my clip until it was empty. The creature groaned loudly and clutching it's crotch, "Hey Alex!" Maxwell shouted.

He slid down a sword to me, I picked it up and he grinned to me, "Finish it off." He smiled.

I smiled back and strapped my gun at my back and tried to climb it, it was moving so trying to climb it was hard. I finally manage to grabbed it's arm and climbed on it's back, I tried to keep my balance while it's body was shaking and groaning because of the pain I caused. I headed to it's neck and aimed my sword at it, I let out a battle cry and stabbed the back of it's neck. The creature gave it's last breath and dropped to the ground.

I fell to the ground too, but luckily it wasn't hurt. I was approached by the rest of the group and Maxwell helped me to stand, "That was amazing!" He congratulated me.

"Yeah, I usually climb some trees back at home when I got bored." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Alright, now let's get to the port." Lieutenant Frank said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Quest for the Ultimate Gift, part 4 : The Port.

After walking for about a hour and silently, and me and Maxwell keep looking for that gift, and we finally arrived at the port. A jet just fly past us and dropping some bombs into a group of zombies in the port. "The bombing run must have been started, we need to hurry." Lieutenant Frank said to us.

We tried to looking for a functional boat to escape, but most of the boat sank or hit by bombs from the jets, we saw a lots of body near a sinking boat. "Hmm, these bodies aren't the bodies of zombies, it's the body of the civilians. The military must think they're the zombies, we need to get out from here fast!" Lieutenant Frank said before running.

We followed him to keep looking for a boat, and keep dodging the bombs dropped by the military, a bomb hit a building and the rubble fall in the front of us, "This way." Lieutenant Frank said as he turned to an alley.

We stopped for a while to take a breath, "Hey, Alex, look!" Maxwell pointed to a green box with red ribbon placed near a white door.

Maxwell POV

I walked toward the box and picked it up, this must be the gift we're looking for, I put it to my backpack and walked back toward the group. "Listen, I remembered there's my boat not far from here, we could use it and escape from here." Lieutenant Frank explained and smiled.

"Follow me." He said to us.

We followed him to the exit of the alley, "Look, over there!" Sophia pointed, she was pointing to a white boat.

"Good, there's the boat I meant, now let's go." Lieutenant Frank said to us.

We cleared the way from the zombies by shooting at them, after moments of running, we arrived the white boat. It was a large white boat, the lower body was covered by dirt and clams, I read the ship's name. "S.S. Cheapskate? What kind of name is that?" I asked while holding my laugh because of the boat name.

"Don't judge by the name kid, this cheap old fella of mine has traveled everywhere in the last 10 years, and I'm still sure we can used it." Lieutenant Frank answered.

"This is yours? Wow, how old it is?" Alex asked.

"Yes kid, she's about 23 years old if you count from this year, anyway she's the fastest boat in 90's, my dad gave me it when I was 19." He smiled.

"And now, looks like we need to rise that bridge over there. It's blocking our way to open water." Sophia pointed to a bridge.

We make our way to the bridge and start the generator to rise the bridge, when Alex started it, it was so loud and attracted the zombies around the block. "They're attracted to...!" Alex said in a almost unheardable voice.

"They're attracted to what?" I asked while closing my ears.

"They are. Attracted. To. Loud noise!" He repeated in louder voice.

"We need to get back into that boat now!" Lieutenant Frank shouted.

We run to the boat while shooting the zombies that chasing us, after we arrived Lieutenant Frank quickly rushed to the boat's deck to start the engine, meanwhile we keep shooting the zombies to defend the boat. "Please baby, don't let me down." I heard the Lieutenant said that from the cabin.

After we almost run out of ammo, Lieutenant Frank manage to get the old boat engine started and we sailed away to the bridge, but the bridge suddenly stopped in halfway on rising. "We must restart the generator! Or we going to be trapped in here." Lieutenant Frank said to us.

After he docked the boat near the bridge, he got out from the deck, "Alright, who wants to go?" He asked.

"I'll go." Alex said as he walked away.

"Wait!" I grabbed Alex shoulder, "I'll come with you." I said to him.

"Great, now let's go." He smiled.

We jumped off the boat and running to the generator to restart it, "Maxwell, cover me while I restarted it." He said to me.

"On it." I answered.

I shoot some zombies that approached us, when I down to my last clip, Alex kick start the generator and it running once more. "Good, now let's get back to the boat." He said to me.

I shoved some zombies on my way back to the boat, a jet just flew past us and dropped a bomb, "Maxwell look out!" Alex tackled me to the ground. We both were hit by the bomb, I was thrown to the ground, my head were dizzy and my vision is blurry. My ears filled with a aching sound from the explosion, I rolled a few times in the ground. Once I stopped rolling, I saw Alex lying not far from me. Still conscious, he groaned in pain and clutching on of his legs.

I tried to got up and help him, but two arms grabbed me by the collar of my hoodie and I was lifted into the air. I struggled to get off from the grab, kicking my legs in the air. Once my vision returned to normal, I realized I was grabbed by a zombie. It growled at my face, showing me it's sharp teeth and spitting some saliva to my face. So this is it, looks like this is the end, of me. Eaten alive by a zombie in the port of Capital City. Well, I'm gonna miss everyone I ever know. I closed my eyes as the zombie opened it's mouth to bite me.

But, it never happen. It's head was shot a few times by someone, it dropped to the ground as well as I. Someone held out a hand to help me, I looked up and saw a black figure holding out a hand to help me. Once I got a clear look, well I could tell who it is, "Come on." Sophia smiled.

I grabbed her hand a she pulled me up, "Thanks, for saving me." I thanked her and shook her hands.

"Don't mention it. Now go help Alex, he's wounded pretty bad there." He pointed to Alex, who was busy shooting some zombies with his pistol while clutching his left leg.

"Alright."

I ran to Alex and bent down to help him, "You came at the right time Maxwell." He said to me.

"Yeah." I replied.

I grabbed his arms between his armpits and dragged his body to the boat while the others hold the zombies off, when I dragged him, I carefully inspected him silently. His left leg is wounded and has a large red cuts all over it, it was bleeding pretty badly and left some blood trail along the road.

"Hey Maxwell, over here!" I snapped out of my thought and turned to the voice, Sophia was waving her hands at me, she was already near the boat. She approached me and helped me dragging Alex to the boat. Once we reached the boat, we set Alex to sit on one of the crates on the front side of the boat. Lieutenant Frank quickly sped his boat away from the port, and to the open ocean.

"Phew, that was close." Alex wiped his forehead.

"Well, glad we could escape that port." Sophia commented.

I sat on the crates beside Alex, he turned and smiled to me, "It's a good thing we got that gift." He whispered to me.

"Yeah." I replied, "I wonder what mom and dad gave to me and that is so special."

"I dunno, must be very special." He replied, "Or powerful."

I chuckled, "And hey, thanks for saving me back on the port. Sorry if I made you hurt yourself because of me."

"It was nothing Maxwell." He gave me a low chuckle, "And sorry to ruined your clothes as well."

"No need to worry, I still have dozens of them back home." I quickly inspected him again, ruined right hand glove, the left sock and lower short is covered in blood, and the hoodie was a bit dirty.

"So, is it hurt?" I asked him.

"Well a little bit, but once it treated it will be fine."

'Wow, is he that strong to hold that such of pain? He must be lying.' I thought, "So, where are we going Captain?" Sophia asked to Lieutenant Frank at the deck.

"We're going to an evacuation center at a beach near a farm, there's gonna be some medic we could use to treat Alex." He answered.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Quest for the Ultimate Gift part 5 : Epilogue.

After we arrived at the beach, Lieutenant Frank docked the boat at a small dock where the evacuation center located. I and Sophia helped Alex to walk and took him to a clinic, we tried to find one, but walking in a busy and crowded evacuation center just making it harder. After a few minutes, we finally found it.

"Here, we have an injured person." I said to the doctor.

"Is he bitten by the zombies?" The doctor asked.

"No, he was hit by one of the bombs that dropped on the port. I saw it myself." Sophia replied.

"We'll try our best." He said before taking Alex to the clinic.

Lieutenant Frank is already went to a group of soldiers, and now he is chatting with them.

"Lieutenant! You still alive!" One of the soldier with a thin brown beard, short brown hair, and grey eyes hugged him.

"Harris, I'm fine, could you please let me go?" He said to him.

"Oh, sorry sir." He said as he let go of his hug.

"Thank you, and Kyle, release your gas mask. We are not in the Capital City anymore." He pointed to one of the gas mask soldier.

"Sorry sir." He said before released his gas mask. Revealing his a little pale skin, light brown hair almost yellow, and icy blue eyes.

Now I remembered these guys, it's the Lieutenant Frank's men, Private Harris and Sergeant Kyle.

"Hey Maxwell, you survived too!" Private Harris welcomed me.

"Yeah, I came here with Lieutenant Frank and Alex." I replied.

"And who's this?" Sergeant Kyle pointed at Sophia.

"She is Sophia, one of our friends." I replied.

"Hello Sophia, nice to meet you, I'm Harris and this is Kyle." Private Harris introduced himself.

"I just about introduce myself you jackass!" Kyle protested.

"Sorry Kyle." He just smiled to him.

"That's enough you two, I don't want any fight in here." Lieutenant Frank said to them.

"Sorry sir." They said in the same time.

"Alright then, anyway I'm going to check Alex." He said before leaving.

"What happened to Alex?" Private Harris asked me.

"He's wounded, hit one of the bombs dropped by one of the jets." I asked.

"Oh, hope he'll get better soon." He said to me.

"Alright." I said before leaving to follow Lieutenant Frank to the clinic and checked Alex.

After we arrived at the clinic, I and Sophia went ahead to check Alex. He was in one of the beds, being treated by a doctor who wrapped a bandage in his right hand. "You okay Alex?" I asked.

"I'm fine, just a few minor cuts." He answered.

"Anyway, just let him rest and try not to move your leg for a while." The doctor said to us.

Now his right hand, I mean the whole right hand and the fingers are covered in bandage, his left leg is also covered in bandage from his knee to the foot, after the doctor finished, he got up from the bed and tried to walk. Sophia walked toward him to help him, but she was slipped by one of the bandage wastes on the floor, Alex quickly catch her by his hands.

That's where they eyes met each other, staring at each other for a long time, I only crossed my arms and just stared at them. Aaahh, look at them.

"Sophia?" Alex called her name.

She blinked a few times, "Yeah?" She answered.

"You stepped on my foot." He said to her.

"And?" She still stared at him.

"I mean, my left foot. You stepped on my left foot." He replied.

"Oh, sorry." She said as she got up from Alex.

I almost laughed, but I held that laugh. She blushed and tidied up her clothes while tried to look away from Alex, who is clutching his bandaged left foot. I cleared my throat and they looked at me.

"What?" Sophia asked.

"Nothing, just want to ask Alex if he need help." I answered.

"Yeah, I could use some help to walk." Alex said to me as he put a new glove.

I walked toward Alex and he put his left arm behind my neck then help him walk, I tried carefully to not step on Alex injured foot, but I accidentally stepped on his foot, he groaned and stare at me. "Sorry." I smiled to him, and he ignore me.

We headed to the clinic exit and walked outside, "Hey kids, need a ride home?" Lieutenant Frank asked from a green military jeep.

"Wait, where did you get that?" Sophia asked.

"It's mine, I got it when I promoted to Sergeant." He answered.

"How long was that?" She asked again.

"About 2 years ago. Me, Kyle, and Harris always use this to travel everywhere." He replied as he started the engine.

We entered the jeep, Sophia took the front seat, me and Alex took the back seat as the jeep start moving.

"Where are your house kid?" He asked to us as we entered the road.

"About a mile from here, just follow the forest road and turn left when you find an intersection." I answered.

"Got it kid."

"How do you know where we are?" Alex asked.

"Because, this beach was not far from Edwin's farm." I replied.

After a long silent trip, we arrived at my house. I saw a statue of a petrified man at the gate. Huh, I wonder where that thing came. I helped Alex to got out from the jeep while Sophia bring his backpack, "Where you going?" Alex asked Lieutenant Frank.

"I'm going back to that evacuation center kid, there's still a lot of thing I need to do, so see you later kids." He said to us.

"Bye!" We said to him as he drive away.

"Good bye kids, see ya later!" He said to us before disappeared in the distance.

"So, this is your house?" Sophia asked me.

"Yeah, let's get inside, the others must be waiting for us." I answered.

We walked to the door and I knocked it a few times, Lily opened the door and suddenly she hug me and I accidentally released Alex.

"Oh my god Maxwell, glad you come back in one peace. Come on, let's get inside mom and dad is worried about you two." She said to me.

"Oh yeah, who is this?" She pointed to Sophia.

"She's Sophia, Alex's friend." I answered.

"Hi, I'm Lily, nice to meet you." She shake hand with Sophia.

"I'm Sophia, nice to meet you too."

"Can somebody help me? I can't walk in my own you know?" Alex asked while holding to a pole.

"Oh my god Alex, what happened to your leg?" Lily asked while giving an surprised look.

He rolled his eyes, "Long story Lily, Sophia could you help me?" He replied.

"Sure." She replied as he helped Alex.

After we got inside, the house now was pretty much empty, no sign of my brothers. "Where's everyone?" I asked Lily.

"They just left a few hours ago, and now it's just me, Sarah, you guys, and mom and dad." She answered.

I saw Sarah wiped the dining table with a cloth, she turned to us when she noticed our presence, "Hey, you guys returned." She said to us as she finished wiped the table.

"And, who is that if I may asked?" She pointed to Sophia.

"This should be the one you know, Sarah." Alex answered.

"Wait, Sarah?"

"Sophia?"

"How did you get here?" They asked at the same time and hugged each other.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Lily asked.

"Of course, she and Alex is my senior on junior high school." Sarah replied.

"Anyway, I'm going to bed, I'm too tired." Alex said before he and Sophia left to upstairs.

"What happened to his leg?" Sarah asked.

"Long story Sarah, you probably don't want to know." I answered.

I followed Lily to kitchen to meet mom and dad, I saw her face was in sad look, "Hey, what's wrong Lily?" I asked her.

"Nothing." She replied.

Then, I felt like I forgetting something, something that is very important to her, "Oh, um..." I tried to remembered it, but what is it? If yesterday was my birthday, then this day must be...

"Oh, that's it! Today it's your birthday right? How could I forget? Well, sorry I couldn't give you anything now."

"You're right Maxwell. But, when you return safely here is enough for me. And well, that's all."

"Are you sure? You look like you're hiding something."

She sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you. But promise to keep it secret." She give me a serious look.

"Alright."

"Well." She began, "I just wondering how Alex got hurt, that's all." She turned her face to me.

"Alex got hurt because, well. He got hit by a bomb from a jet because he tried to save me."

"Oh, is he badly hurt?"

"I don't know, the doctor only told us to let him rest."

"Oh, okay then."

"That's all you want to ask? You're still hiding something, aren't you?"

"Fine, actually I..." She paused.

"Actually, what?"

"Actually, I... I've been hiding this for a long time. I actually liked him."

I was surprised, she liked Alex? And, I can't believe it, I mean he just only a few days here and she already liked him?, "Uh huh." I responded, "And why did you like him?"

"Well, unlike you." She pointed her right hand at me, "He is more responsible and more mature than you, and his blue eyes." She paused and clasped her hands then took a deep breath while looking up, like she was imagining something, "He is truly the guy I wanted Maxwell." She smiled.

"Looks like Alex just got a lover."

"Maxwell." She elbowed me and we both chuckled.

After we arrived in the kitchen, I quickly hug mom and dad. "There you are, we were worried about you." Dad said to me.

"And anyway, could I open the gift?" I asked.

"Go ahead." He replied.

I quickly opened my backpack and take the gift, I ripped the ribbon and opened the box, revealing a starite. "It's just a starite." I said to them.

"Not just a starite boy, it's the rare golden starite we found in one of our journey, 10 times more powerful than a normal starite, and it holds a power that you could ever imagine." He explained.

"Wow." I amazed at the starite power.

"And dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Why Doppelganger and Schwartz are on the Capital City too?" I asked him.

"What?!" He surprised, "They must be looking for this too."

"And, how did they knew?"

Flashback...

A few minutes after Maxwell and Alex left, Edgar and Julie are sitting in one of the sofas in the living room watching tv, "Honey, did you feel something wrong?" Edgar asked.

"No Edgar." She replied.

"That's weird, because I felt something. Someone is watching and eavesdropped at us earlier."

"Maybe, that's just your feeling Edgar. No one is out there, it's 7 AM and other people probably still asleep." She smiled to him.

"Huh, yeah. Maybe, just my feeling." He muttered.

"Anyway, I'm going out for a walk Julie, take care of the kids." He said as he grabbed his cane and headed outside.

"Sure." She smiled to him as he opened the door and headed outside.

Edgar walked past the garden and hear someone talking, "Sir, I've found the location. It's on the Capital City sir. No, I'm didn't know the exact location." The voice said.

Edgar found someone wearing blue long-sleeve shirt and blue jeans, his head was covered in blue balaclava, blue fedora hat, and black glasses, and he was talking to a phone behind the fence, he turned around and saw Edgar, and he quickly pulled out his Revolver and pointed it at Edgar.

Edgar raised his hands, "Listen old man, just stay away from my business and I won't hurt you." He said to him.

"And, what are you doing here?" Edgar asked him.

"It's not your business old man." He replied.

Edgar pick up his cane and pointed it at him, "Ow, what you gonna do with it? Shoot a laser from it?" He said to him in mocking tone and laughed.

Edgar just smiled and shot a blue beam from the cane to him, as soon he was hit by the blue beam, he was petrified. "I heard a commotion here, what's happening Edgar?" Julie came to him.

"Looks like my feeling was right, we have a spy in here and just finished eavesdropped at us." He replied.

"I just hope the boys alright."

"Yeah, me too."

End of flashback...

"Oh, that's why Doppelganger and Schwartz is after this Starite too." I responded to them.

"And, what is that smell?" Mom sniffed around.

"Is that come from you Edgar?" She asked dad.

"No Julie." He answered.

Suddenly they all glared at me, like they knew the smell is coming from me, I remembered that Boomer bile covered me before back in the Capital City.

"Go and take a bath!" They said in the same time.

(A/N : I'm probably going to write some short story before the DC Comics Adventure, and you could PM me to give ideas or just tell your ideas on the review, so that's all for now. Ezy out.)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : Into the Darkness - Part 1 : Prologue

A week later...

Alex POV

After I help Maxwell's parents sweep the house, I mean, the whole house (including the attic) I went to Maxwell and Lily's room to get a rest. Also, I think my left leg just starting to get worse, when a pain came from the ankle and knee when I sweep the attic. Well, what could I do? Today is boys turn to clean the house, and now it's Maxwell turn to mop the floors.

I open the room's door and close it after I entered it, Sophia and Lily are chatting and discussing something, I sit on the bed next to Lily, and Sophia is now changed her green tank top to a green shirt, also she now wear a brown bag that Lily gave her a few days ago.

"How is your leg?" Lily asked me.

"Nah, it's fine, just need some rest." I answered while rubbing my (still bandaged) left leg.

"Oh, okay then. Anyway, have you heard about the sighting in Metaforest?"

"What?"

"Just read it yourself." She handed me a newspaper.

'Ghost Sighting in Metaforest' The title read, the news was already became the headline, the picture was showing a tall figure with long arm and wearing a tuxedo with a blood-red tie, 'A faceless figure was captured by one of the tourists in Metaforest, apparently this figure was reveal itself a few times and causing chaos on Metaforest. The tourist who captured the picture of this figure was brutally killed, his body was mutilated and has a large hole in his chest and his heart has been removed from his body, the scientists has been studying this figure and now named Slender Man. Also, the Metaforest will be closed for further investigation.'

"Slender Man? Seriously, that's just a myth." I said to Lily.

"Yeah, but they found evidence of his act and a picture of him. It's possible that he's real." Sophia replied.

"Alex, I need your help here." Someone said outside the bedroom, "Coming." I headed to the door and open it, Julie was standing outside with a mop in her hand.

"Sweetie, can you help me mop the house?" She asked.

"I thought it was Maxwell turn now." I answered.

"The Police want Maxwell to help them investigate something on the Metaforest, so no one mop the house, and I still have a lot a job to do. Could you help me?"

I sighed, "Alright."

"Thank you Alex." She handed me the mop and I start to mop the floor.

After I finished, I was exhausted. And where the hell did Maxwell gone? Leaving me to do the job, after lunch I headed to the bedroom to get a nap, I throw myself to the bed and start sleep.

"Alex. Hey, Alex. Wake up." Someone was shaking me.

I open my eyes and saw Sophia shaking me, I got up from the bed and ask her, "What is it?"

"Listen, Julie wants us and Lily to check on Maxwell, he wasn't returned yet." She replied.

"And Sarah?"

"She's staying here, in case if we got trouble she could help us."

"Alright."

We headed downstairs to meet Lily, who was holding a video camera and waiting near the door, "Why are we need a video camera?" I ask her.

"Because, in case Slender Man following us, we able to find out where he is." Sophia answered.

We stepped outside and walk out to the gate, "Get ready." Lily said to us as she pulled out her globe, a yellow bright light is surrounding us and we were suddenly in the front of a black gate, behind it there was a graveyard and a black house in the middle of it. The sky is also a bit dark, possibly it's afternoon now.

"Let's get inside, Maxwell probably didn't far from here." Lily said to us as she open the gate.

"Where are we?" I asked her.

"We're in Grave Manor, it's not far from Metaforest." She replied.

There was limbs and bloods scattered throughout the graves and I saw a green notebook and a pencil on the ground, I bent down and pick it up, "Wait a second. It's Maxwell's notebook." I said to the group.

"Then, Maxwell shouldn't be far from here." Sophia replied.

"Yeah, I just hope he is okay." Lily said.

I put the notebook on my pocket as we continue walking, the sky just getting darker and darker as we approach the Manor, "Is it getting darker, or it's just me?" I said to myself.

"Well, of course. Now it's 9 PM, time zone differences." Sophia replied.

I realized now it's getting more darker as we approaching the Manor, I pulled out my notebook and write 'flashlight' and a red flashlight just appeared in the front of me, I grab it and put away my notebook, Sophia did the same.

"Let's check this Manor." Lily said to us and open the Manor's door.

The door creaked as Lily opened it, I turn on my flashlight and pointed it at the Manor's interior, the floor is made of wood and also creaked when we step on it. Spider webs were on the walls and paintings, and dust covered the walls, we even find a piano on the edge of the hallways. "Alright, so now what?" Sophia asked.

"We find Maxwell, and see if he's here." Lily answered.

We climb the stairs and arrive on the second floor, not much different from the first floor, and there is another piano, it also located on the edge of the hallways. "He's not here." Lily said to us.

"Maybe we should-" I was cut off by groan of pain came from Lily, I quickly rush to her side and check her, "You alright?"

"I'm fine, just got a cut somewhere on my left leg." She replied.

I pointed my flashlight at her left leg to find the wound, there is a big red cut under her knee, "You think you could walk?" I asked her while helping her stand.

"Yeah, I think so. It's just a cut, nothing more." She answered.

"Guys, maybe you should see this." Sophia said to us while pointing to something.

I grab my flashlight and pointed it to where Sophia is pointing, it was a bloodied message on the wall saying "Get to the woods." And a drawing of a radio tower appeared next to it.

"Well, what should we do on the woods?" Lily asked.

There was a scream on the distance. Wait a second, I know that scream, it's sounded like a girly scream and a bit high-pitched, like... Uh-oh, Maxwell.

"Let's go." I said to Lily and Sophia and they nod.

I got up and we headed outside to save Maxwell, the scream came from the woods and we headed there by running, don't worry Maxwell, we'll save you.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : Into the Darkness - Part 2 : The Eight Pages

(A/N : I do not own Slender, everything belongs to Parsec Production and it's creator, SomethingAwful. Also, if you find a bold text like** this**, it means it's out of POV. Anyway, *slam a table* back to the story!)

Lily POV

We headed to the entrance of the Metaforest and enter it, after we entered it, the gate was suddenly closed with a loud thud. Great, now there's no exit.

"Guess we need to find Maxwell now." Sophia said to us.

"Yeah." Alex replied.

We keep walking in the dark woods, we can heard the sound of crickets, owl, and pretty much the sound of nocturnal animals. I find a flashlight on the ground and pick it up with my left hand, I turn it on and a light came from it, well at least it's still functional.

"So now, where are we going to search- oh what's this?" Sophia walked toward a tree and pick up something.

**1 of 8 pages collected**

"What? I just took this paper." She said. "Hmm, 'Always Watching', who's always watching? Not helpful."

"Maybe, we should find more pages to find Maxwell and get out of here." Alex said.

"Agree." I agreed.

We continue to walk deeper into the forest, now it's very dark and you can barely see, and the wind just making it worse. Well, searching a small page in this massive forest wasn't easy at all, and sometimes you think a white mushroom that grow on a tree is a page, but it's not. I spotted another page on a broken and rusty car, I clamp my flashlight on my left armpit and pick it up with my right hand.

**2 of 8 pages collected**

"Guess we need 6 more." I said to the group, we started walking again while I put the page in my bag and took my flashlight from my armpit. I notice my handycam started to act weird, there some static and color blur in it, I turn around and saw a pair of black shoes, I look up and see something white, I immediately remember what it is.

"Guys, RUN!" I shouted to the group.

I was the first to run, followed by Alex and Sophia. I'm just running, not care where I go, I just need to lose him. After running for a minute, we arrive at a building and stop running.

"What... Did you... See?" Alex asked me while gasping for breath.

"It's... Him. The Slender Man, I saw him." I answered.

"And what does he want from us?" Sophia asked.

"I don't know." Alex answered. "But we still need to find more pages and save Maxwell. Let's check this building first." He pointed at an abandoned house.

"Are you sure? It's look scary." Sophia asked him.

He ignored her and we entered the building and start searching the page,. We searched every room of the house for the page until we checked the last and the most largest room, the page was on the white dirty wall, "I'll take it" Alex said as he entered the room.

**3 of 8 pages collected**

"Huh, Help me?" He read it, "Well, walls can't be help. Or whoever wrote this." He put the page on his pocket.

There was an eerie sound of the wind blowing outside, and Sophia start shivering,"Guys, I don't like this, let's just get out of here, this place gives me the creeps." Sophia said to us.

"Scared of an empty place, aren't you?" I asked her.

"No I'm not!" She blurted.

"Oh really? Remember when we prank you by locking you alone in the class on April fools day when you were asleep?" Alex asked her, "You were so panicked, and you tried to jump from 2nd floor window to get out." He chuckled.

"Come on Alex, forget about that, it's not funny." She crossed her arms

"Hey, it was Frank's idea." He replied.

"Okay, now let's find more pages." I said to them.

We exited the building and continue to find more pages, we walked deeper into the forest until we find a small container field, "Let's search the page here, it could be here somewhere." Alex said to us.

We split up in three and searched the page in the container field by checking every single container, "Hey guys, I found it!" Alex yelled from the other side.

**4 of 8 pages collected**

"Phew, that wasn't so hard." Alex said.

"What does it say?" I asked him.

"Can't run." He read it, "It's not helping, we should find more." He pocketed it.

My handycam started to act weird again, I move it to find the source of the problem, that was until I saw Slender Man behind Sophia from my handycam. I backed away with Alex from Sophia, "Guys, what's wrong with you?" She asked.

"It's... Him." I gulped, "B-b-behind you." I pointed my flashlight at his... Face, I mean his head.

A shot of static on my video camera was make me panic and dropped my flashlight, I grabbed Alex's left hand with my right hand and run back to the forest, "Sophia, run!" He yelled to her.

After a minute of non-stop running, we stopped at a watch tower on a hill and breathing heavily, and I notice Sophia wasn't with us anymore. "Argh, my leg." Alex groaned while clutching his left leg.

I quickly rushed to his side, "What happened?" I asked him.

"It's... Just my left leg. It's hurting so much right now." He answered as he sit on the ground.

"You better get some rest in here, I'll go search Sophia."

"No, you don't have to." He replied.

"Why? What are you thinking Alex? What if she got killed by Slender Man?"

"That's because she's heading here." He pointed his flashlight down the hill, I saw Sophia running toward the hill. Panting and fell into her knees, "Why... Did you guys... Leave me?" She asked while breathing heavily.

"Sorry, it's just that... Um, he was right behind you, and we were panicked so-"

"We ran away." Alex finished my sentence.

"Next time... Don't ever do that again." She said to us, "It's a good thing that I didn't die back there, or-"

BAM!

"Okay, we're dead!" She said in fast tone.

"Looks like it's going to rain." I looked up and saw the dark sky, covered in clouds and the moon light was barely visible.

"Okay, now let's look for the pages again." Alex said as he got up.

He walked while half-limping around the wooden watch tower to search the page, I and Sophia followed him from behind, "Why is he limping?" Sophia whispered to me.

"I don't know, he must have a reason to not tell us about his injury a week ago." I replied while trying to keep my voice low so Alex wouldn't hear us.

"Hey, there's one right here!" Alex shouted.

**5 of 8 pages collected**

"3 more." He said as he pocketed the page.

"Alex, we want to ask you something." I said to him.

"Go ahead." He replied.

"You seems hiding something from us, didn't you? About your injury." I asked him.

"Lily, it's just some cuts and a bruise on the foot's thumb, nothing to worry about." He answered.

"Then, why are you limping? I thought cuts didn't effect when walking." Sophia asked.

He was silent for a moment before sighed in defeat and held up his hands, "Fine, a week ago, after that accident. The doctor did some X ray test on my leg, he told me that I have a fractured tibia because of the bomb's explosive force, luckily it only a slight fracture and that's why it always hurt when I walked." He replied.

I gasped and covered my mouth with my left hand, "Why didn't you tell us?" I asked him.

"Because... I don't want to make you guys worried too much about me and bother you all because of me." He answered while looking away from us and lowered his head.

"Hey." I put my left hand at his right shoulder, "You are not going to bother us, even if you have every single bone of your body broken." He let out a small chuckle and half-smiled, "We will take care of you until you are healed, no matter what. That's what friends do, right?"

"Yeah." He smiled to me, "I guess you're right, there's no need to hide something from friends." He said to me, his face was close to me, and he stared me with his sky blue eyes, it's so beautiful, they were calm like the sea and also makes me calm too, even if it's filled by some guiltiness. We were staring at each other until Sophia interrupted us.

"Eh-hem, you guys finished? We really need to start looking for the pages again remember?"

We both quickly backed away and blushed, he keep smiling at me and I smiled back to him, that is when I realized my video camera was starting to act weird again, Slender Man must be not far from here. And I saw him from distance, he was at the bottom of the hill, "Guys, maybe this is the perfect time to leave." I said to the group.

"Yeah." They looked at him and nodded. With that, we continue our search for the page.

Droplets of rain starting to fall from the sky as we continue walking deeper into the forest, Alex simply raised his hood and put it over his head to prevent the water from wetting his face, he clamped his flashlight at his left armpit and pulled out his notebook and write something on it, "There. I make that video camera waterproof, so it's not going to be wet and broken because of the rain." He said to me as he pocketed his notebook back.

"Thanks."

He smiled to me and took the flashlight from his armpit. Man, he's so kind to me, I wish I could do something for him, or hang out with him to tell my feelings for him. I quickly shook that thought from my head and realized my video camera starting to get some static again, I turned my head backward and saw Slender Man from distance, he was following us. I tried to ignore him as we continue to search the page.

"Let's check that water tower." Alex pointed at a water tower on a hill.

We climbed the hill and checked the water tower for the page, "I got it!" Sophia shouted.

**6 of 8 pages collected**

My video camera now starting to have a color blur, damn Slender Man, what does he want from us? He was (again) at the bottom of the hill, watching us. He was suddenly gone, to nowhere. I keep my eyes open, tracking any sign of him. We continue walking to the forest, it was getting worse because our clothes are getting soaked and the ground starting to get muddy, making it slowing us down and more slippery. Plus, the fog that appeared with the rain that starting to get thicker, couldn't see a meter ahead.

There was a canoe stranded on the ground not far from the river, Anaphora Falls was visible in the distance, "Damn, looking at that falls just making me want to pee." Sophia said.

"And here is the page." Alex bent down to pick up something at the canoe.

**7 of 8 pages collected**

"1 more, we can do it guys."

My video camera is starting to somehow suffering audio distortion and blurring, and the Slender Man appeared in the front of me. I was able to dodge him from grabbing me and run to the group, "Guys, let's get out from here! He's here." I warned them.

"Yeah let's just..." Alex froze as he turned around and saw the Slender Man that suddenly appeared in the front of him, "Damn, why does he always appear in the front of my face?!" He cried and dodged the Slender Man arms from grabbing him.

"We better go, now!" Sophia said before we left.

We keep running, not caring which direction we went, HE was everywhere, and he was following us in every direction we went. When we turned right, he was there. We turned around and ran toward the opposite direction, he was already there. We turned around at the direction we went before and he appeared in the front of us, "Damn, now which way to go?" Alex asked.

"This way!" Sophia lead the way to a hill.

We followed her until we reach the forest again, I notice my video camera returned normal again and the Slender Man didn't followed us anymore. That was intense, and I could feel my heart beat on my chest , thank god this is over, for now. We were still beware and keep our watchful eyes to checked any sign of him. We slowly walked into the forest to search the page again. I mean, it's just 1 more page, it could be here somewhere, and I just wish Maxwell is okay. I was suspicious that Slender Man kidnapped him and turning him into one of his 'proxy', an assistant or some sort, well it was what the myth said, and I can't let him do that to Maxwell, or Sophia, and Sarah. Or even Alex, and myself.

'Just 1 more page and this is all over', I keep repeating that word on my head to keep myself down, and now there was a sound of raspy breathing, probably from the Slender Man to creep us. Well, sorry Slender Man, but you'll need more than that to creep us out. And, he probably could read my thought and now he's watching us... From distance, and now he's moving like teleporting from place to place. "Look, on that rock." Alex pointed to something white on the rocks.

"Maybe it's the pa-" I was cut off in surprise because Slender Man just appeared in the front of me, "-ge..." I gulped, and screamed. I dodge his hands from grabbing me and we ran away from him.

"He's preventing us from collecting that page!" Alex said to us.

"Yeah, probably he's-" Sophia turned his head backward, "Oh look, he's gone."

"What?" Me and Alex said in unison.

We turned around and saw that Slender Man has gone. Well, thank god, this is going to over soon. We sprinted toward the page and I picked it up.

**8 of 8 pages collected**

"Yay! We won!" We cheered and high-fived each other, the eerie sound of the wind and that raspy breathing has stopped, including the rain. It's only left the quietness of the forest and some sound of the crickets, "Alright... Now what? Isn't supposed to be over?"

"Guess we better-" Alex was cut off by Slender Man that suddenly appeared in the front of us, we screamed (Alex cracked voice was like little girl screaming) and we ran back to the forest, "Looks like it's not over yet." He said to me in terrified expression.

"Yeah." I replied, "Now, how to escape that thing?"

"I dunno, just keep running."

We keep running because he was following us from behind, I ignore the static on my video camera and focused on the road ahead. We ran toward the forest exit while avoiding him, and annoyingly, he always appeared in the front of us and forcing us to change direction away from the exit.

Me and Alex looked back and saw him right behind me, but he's look completely different. He wasn't wearing his usual black suit, and his head. His faceless head was wearing a rooster helmet and- Wait a second! That's not him, it could probably, no way. Probably it just a Scribblenaut he kidnapped and turned into his 'proxy', there is no way that he is Maxwell. Before I could inspect him any further, I was mysteriously black out.

(A/N : Well, that's all what happened when I played Slender : The Arrival. Luckily, I beat 'The Eight Pages' level in single game without getting caught by Slendy.)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 : Into the Darkness - Part 3 : Into the Abyss

Alex POV

I woke up somewhere in a grassland, the trees aren't that much like on the forest, probably we were out from the forest. I lifted my head from the ground and looked around, Sophia and Lily is unconscious and laying on the ground, Lily's video camera fell out not far from her hands. And my flashlight lying beside my arm, I picked it up and pocketed it, I tried to stand, but my left knee felt sore, I checked it and find it has a red cut and blood dripping from it, it was hurt. A lot, so I pulled out my notebook and wrote 'bandage' and cover the wound with it. Well, now it's felt better, I pocketed the rest of the bandage and forced my knee to get up and ignoring the pain. I slowly walked toward Lily to wake her up.

"Lily." I called her and knelt down with my right knee, "Lily?" I held both of her shoulders and shook her to wake her up, "Lily? Wake up."

She slowly opened her eyes and woke up, she got up and rubbed the back of her head, "Huh? What-?" She looked around.

"Oh, it's you." She noticed me, "How long I've been out?" She asked me.

I shrugged, "I dunno, I just woke up moments ago."

I reached for her camera and picked it up, I checked the battery of the camera. Great, only 50% battery left, it must have been left recording last night when we were blacked out.

"The camera." Lily checked the ground nearby and her bag for her video camera, "Don't worry, the camera is fine." I said to her.

She let out a sigh of relief and tried to stand, but she fell again, my reflex quickly held my arms and grabbed her from falling to the ground.

"Ah, damn it. My knee." She groaned, I looked at her knees, the right knee is fine, but the cut on the left knee just got bigger and now it's bleeding.

"Don't worry, I'll patch it up." I said to her and pulled out the bandage, I cover her wound with it. When I did that, I caught her smiling to me, 'Maybe, she just happy because I care for her.' I thought, 'Or, what if she like me?' Came another thought, I'm not expert on judging, but, I admit she was quite... Pretty, to me. Even through she was a bit tomboy like Sophia (I saw her reading a DC comic in her room. Well, most girls doesn't like reading comics. And Sophia, since she joined my group, which mostly consist of boys and tomboy girls. She became a tomboy since then.) Whoa, what hell am I thinking?! And where that thought came from? I quickly shook that out of my mind. I finished bandaged her and threw the rest of the bandage aside, "Can you stand?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I think so." I held her right hand and pulled her so she could stand.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

She tidied up her clothes and cleaned some dust from her shirt. Meanwhile, Sophia is now awake and rubbing the back of her neck.

"Morning sleepy head." I said to her.

"Shut up." She groaned and sat on the ground, "Where are we?" She asked.

"Don't know, probably out from the forest." I answered.

She got up and flexing her muscles, "Now, what we need to do? We already collected all the pages, but we couldn't save Maxwell yet."

"Guys, I think you need to see this." Lily said to us from behind.

We turned around and saw another large and bloodied message written on the cliff, and it says 'Get to the mine.'

"Who is the one who wrote this?" She asked.

"Well, at least that guy gave us the next clue of Maxwell's disappearance." I answered.

So we headed off to the field and searched the mine that message has told us about, we found a large (and dark) warehouse, abandoned in the field. Containers with 'Underscore Mining Co.' Written on it, barrels, and some mining vehicles filled the warehouse, this warehouse is probably the mine that the message meant.

Once we at the entrance, I found a brown bag and a blue flashlight laying on the ground, I bent down to inspect the bag. That brown bag was similar to Lily's and Sophia's, I opened it and found something that shocked all of us. Sarah's Magic Globe.

"What?!" I was shocked, "No, it couldn't be!"

What if she got captured by Slender Man and turned into his proxy? I can't let that happened to her, I have to save her, and Maxwell too.

"Don't worry." Lily put her hand on my right shoulder, I turned my head to the right and saw her smiled to me, "We'll save her and Maxwell."

"Alright." I put the globe back and slung the bag on my shoulder, wearing it like Lily and Sophia. I picked up the flashlight and gave it to Lily, "Here, maybe you'll need it." I said to her.

"Thanks." She smiled to me.

I smiled back to her and pulled out my flashlight and turned it on, shining the darkness inside the warehouse/mine, we walked inside to find any sign of Sarah or Maxwell. We keep walking until we reached a dead end, "This way." Sophia said to us while opened a door at the right side of the wall.

We followed her inside the room, only to lead into another dead end, but there is another door to the left and Lily with Sophia entered it. Before I enter it, I found an announcement paper in a wall, it says we need to activate six generators in order to activate an emergency lift to exit. "Hey Alex, over here!" Sophia shouted to me from the other side, "Coming!"

I didn't realized I was too busy reading that paper and forgot the others, I quickly catch up with the others, who was gathering near a two-wheeled yellow generator that was set near a lift. "I wonder what if I activate this generator." Sophia rubbed her chin.

"We need to activate at least 6 of the generators to get out from here." I said to her.

"Why don't we just use Lily's globe to get out from here?"

"Well, I'm sorry. I can't use my globe in here because this place is like..." Lily paused and looked around, "I never saw it, it's like it was just created."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"It means I can't teleport from the place I never knew."

I sighed, that means we really need to get out from here with activating these generators. I searched for the switch to turn on the generator. After I found it, I turned on the generator. It let out a low rumbling sound and the red light turned into a green light.

**1 of 6 generator activated**

Some of the lights turned on, and three gates were opened. But the lights weren't enough for us to see without a flashlight, "So, which way to go?" Lily asked us.

"I'd say we go to the nearest gate." Sophia pointed to the left gate with her left thumb.

"Alright, let's go." I led the way to the gate, our footsteps were echoing in this mine. We keep walking until we found a fork, "So, which way?" Sophia asked.

The left one lead to a corridor, meanwhile the right one lead into a large room, "Well, we have two choices. We can't split up, or choose one way." I answered.

"I prefer we go to the right." Lily said to us.

"Yeah, now let's go." Sophia said.

We turned to the right, we followed the way until we reached a large room filled with big shelves and some forklifts. We found a generator right between two big shelves, "Look, a generator!" Lily pointed to the generator.

She and Sophia quickly went to the generator to activate it, but I didn't catch up with them. Because I heard a distance footsteps approaching from behind, I turned around to check it, only to found nothing. Maybe it's just my feeling. But the footsteps just got louder and louder, it was like someone running toward us. I saw someone, and the figure was wearing a dirty white hoodie and pink skirt. I could presume that the figure is a girl, and she was running toward my direction. I tried to have a look at her face, but it was hidden by the hood and she was wearing... A mask?

**2 of 6 generator activated**

"Alex, what are you looking at?" Lily asked from behind, "And who the hell is that?!"

I was too busy inspecting her and didn't noticed that she jumped and tackled me to the ground, the camera fell out from my right hand. I shined my flashlight at her face, there was two blue eyes shining from the mask eye holes. Wait, the blue eyes, and the pink skirt, they seems familiar to me.

"S-Sarah?" I called her, but she didn't reply.

She pulled out a knife from her back and pointed it's sharp edge at my chest, she held it with both of her hands, ready to stab me to death. But that never happen. Sophia karate kicked her away from me, and she bounced quite far from me. Sophia helped me to stand, I picked up the video camera on the ground and we all run away from her.

"Who was that?" Sophia asked me.

"Don't know, maybe she is one of the Slender Man's proxy sent to kill us all." I answered.

"Well, it's a good thing that he isn't here." Lily said.

But Lily was wrong. By the time we climbed up a stairs to the second floor, I saw him. Watching us from the distance in the hallway. Luckily, we lost him and his proxy. We stopped for a while to catch a breath, "So... Did we lost her?" Sophia asked.

"Yes we did." I looked behind to make sure she doesn't followed us anymore,"Now let's find more generators again."

We started looking for 4 more generators in this large mine. Well, it's not easy through. First, this mine was very large and has a complicated structure and interior. Second, the mine is pretty hot. Making some sweats dropping from my forehead and disturbed my concentration.

"Look, down there." Lily pointed to something at the first floor.

I looked down and saw a generator behind a fence, "Good work Lily. Now let's go." I said to her.

We searched for an alternate way to get downstairs, we followed the hallway until we found another stairs that lead to the first floor. Once we got to the first floor, we searched for a way to reach the generator. I heard a fast footsteps from behind, 'It must be that mysterious person again.' I thought.

When I looked behind, I saw her at the distance. Running toward us.

"Guys, she found us." I said to the group, "Run!"

We started running, I kept looking behind to check how close is she to us. She run pretty fast, I tried to shine my flashlight at her face. And it actually did something, she stopped and blocked her eyes with her arm.

"Guys, her weakness is your flashlight. Shine it at her face." I told the group.

Once we found the generator, Sophia went to activate it. Meanwhile, Lily and I shined our flashlight at her face to subdue her.

**3 of 6 generators activated**

"Alright guys, let's go!" Sophia shouted to us and we followed her.

We're running, shining our flashlight at the chasing figure, looking for generators for the past few minutes. But we just can't find the generator, where the hell is it?

"Damn, why don't we just kill her already?" Sophia asked.

"No, don't do it." I answered.

"Why? She's so annoying! She has been chasing us throughout the mine for the last 10 minutes."

"Because, I felt something familiar with her."

"Yeah, me too." Lily agreed.

We keep walking until we reached a long corridor, many doors were opened, "Let's search for the generator in these room." I said to the group.

Lily and Sophia nodded and we searched the room one by one, all the room was empty. But when we opened the bathroom door, we found a generator in it.

**4 of 6 generators activated**

"Alright, 2 more." Sophia said to us.

When we was about to exit the bathroom, Slender Man just appeared in the front of us. We all screamed and ran back to the bathroom, we hid in one of the closet and I closed the door. We turned off our flashlight and waited for the Slender Man to go from the bathroom, I waited for the static in the video camera to vanish. Lily and Sophia sat in the corner of the closet, hugging each other and whimpering.

I shivered down to my spine as I heard one of the closet door being blown open. I just hope the Slender Man doesn't find us. The next door was also blown open, I closed my eyes and waited for the door in the front of me opened and the Slender Man find us. But, nothing happened. And the static in the video camera finally gone, I opened the closet door and checked around. Great, now the Slender Man is gone now we can continue to search the generators. I motioned the other to follow me and we exited the bathroom.

"Phew, that was close." I wiped the sweat in my forehead.

"Yeah." Lily replied.

We turned our flashlight and shined our way to find more generators. We keep walking, only to found that we were back to the first room, we tried to walk to the second gate, it led to a large room. We keep walking until we found a dead end. Luckily, we found two room, and one of them has a generator in it. I went inside to activate it.

**5 of 6 generators activated**

Our mood lighten up when we realized that we just need one more generator to get out from here. But we all surprised when we saw the chasing figure suddenly pounced at Sophia, but she easily kicked the figure off and we ran away.

"See?! She is very annoying!" Sophia pointed at the figure.

Me and Lily ignored her and we all continue to search the generator again. The figure was chasing us again, it made us need to run again. We keep subduing the figure with our flashlight whenever she got close to us, I ran with all the rest of my stamina and forced my left leg to run faster. Even through my left leg is kinda bit stiff and hurt a lot, I ignored it and kept running.

We finally found the last generator in an empty room, we entered the room to activate it.

**6 of 6 generators activated**

"Great! Now let's get back to the lift!" I told the group and we headed back to the room where the first generator is at.

When the figure is back chasing us. We tried to subdue her using our flashlight, but it isn't working. It only slow her down a bit, and we used it to get as far as possible from her. Once we got back to the lift. Sophia entered it first and she went to the panel to activate it. I was next to enter it, when Lily was about to enter the lift she was pounced by the figure and punching her face. I approached Lily and punched the figure as hard as possible with my right hand, careful not to break the video camera. With the figure downed on the floor and tried to got up, I helped Lily to stand and headed to the lift. As the lift ascend to upward, we rest for a while in the lift.

I sat on the floor and rested my legs for a while, the left one is now very tired and I almost can't move it. I also noticed a blood stain in my right hand glove, I must have punched the figure so hard and her blood stained my white glove. I saw Lily's right cheek bruised red a bit and some blood spots on her shirt, "Hey, you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She rubbed her right cheek and looked down to inspect her shirt, "Must be that figure's blood."

"So, where are we going next?" Sophia asked.

The lift stopped and showed us a hallway that led to an exit, "I don't know. Maybe to a location where we can find Maxwell." I replied.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : Into the Darkness - Part 4 : Some Flashback and stuff...

We walked to the mine exit and I took a deep breath, inhaling fresh air, rather than hot and stifled mine's air. We explored the beautiful landscape of the Metaforest while relaxing our mind. I saw the waterfall wasn't far from here, maybe Maxwell is there. I heard my stomach grumbled, I shut the video camera and put it in Sarah's bag. I pulled out my notebook and wrote 'sandwich', when the sandwich appeared I slipped the pencil between the book's binders and put it back in my pocket.

We keep walking while I ate my sandwich, the wind blew through my rooster helmet, it feels good to got out from that damned mine. We found a house and we entered it, hoping Maxwell was here. Our hope vanished when we found the house was only filled with large shelves and some barrels. Fortunately, we found a tv connected to a video camera with a wire, the tv was showing a video camera placed in a table. The tv was set in a pause, I finished the rest of my sandwich and pressed the play button playing a record.

A girl with a white hoodie approached the camera and picked it up, "Wait, isn't that Sarah?" Lily asked me.

"Yeah, it's her." I answered. She was wearing the same white hoodie as the chasing figure back at the mine, but I still can't believe that the figure is her.

She took the camera with her, but before she exited the house, she waved her right hand at Maxwell's parents and said goodbye to them before exited the house. Outside was raining heavily, but it was the sky wasn't too dark, I can presume that she went at afternoon. She took out her globe and a yellow light blinded the camera, she was suddenly near the mine that we entered a while ago.

"What the hell is she doing at the mine?" Sophia asked.

"Alright." I heard Sarah mumble at the tv, "Time to find my annoying brother and his friends."

"Did she just called me an annoying brother?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, a few times." Lily replied.

I sighed and continue to watch the video, ignoring the fact that Sarah is actually called me annoying brother all the time. Now, she turned on her flashlight and walked closer to the mine. The sky was very dark and raining, maybe she came at the same time when we searched the pages on Metaforest. When she about to enter the mine, we saw someone. The figure was kneeling down and crying, the figure face was hidden because he was facing away from the camera and covered his face with his hands.

Sarah approached the figure while we inspected the figure, he was wearing blue hoodie, red rooster helmet, green short- wait a second. Red rooster helmet? Could it be Maxwell? If it's him. Then our search for him all the time will be pointless. She put her hand on his shoulder called his name.

"Maxwell? Is-is that you?"

He stopped crying for a while and turned around, revealing his white... Faceless face? He quickly grabbed both of Sarah shoulders and asked.

"What happened to me?!" He shook Sarah.

"Ge-get off me! You're not Maxwell!" She tried to get his hands off from his shoulders, once she did, she pushed the faceless figure away and turned around. Only to be greeted by three figures, and one of them is very tall.

"Yes he is." One of the figure punched Sarah in her face. She fell to the ground, her camera fell out from her hand and rolled a few inches away from her.

"What the hell with that guy punched her?" I asked.

Someone picked up the camera and showed us his face, "Listen Alex, this is a warning. Give us the starite. Or we going to kill her and Maxwell." He said to us.

Damn, he is Doppelganger. He was with Schwartz and Slender Man. Schwartz dragged Maxwell away and Slender Man swung Sarah unconscious body over his shoulder. "Meet us in a safe house in Anaphora Falls if you want to get them back. Remember, don't forget to bring the stuff we want." He continued. After that, the camera went to full static.

(A/N : Sorry for the short chapter, I promise I'll get the next one longer.)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 : Into the Darkness - Part 5 : The Negotiation (And Epilogue.)

I can't believe it. All this time, Doppelganger involved us in this mess just for a starite?! I mean how could he? He kidnapped Sarah and Maxwell just for a single starite. I clenched my fist and let out a growl of anger, "Alex, calm down. We'll find them." Lily put her hand on my left shoulder.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I started counted to 10 while exhaled my breath, "One, two, three, four, five..." Well, sometimes I do this to calm myself down whenever I get angry.

"Feeling better?" She asked me.

"Yeah, now let's save Sarah and Maxwell." I replied.

I led the way to the exit and we walked to Anaphora Falls. My mind always focused to save Sarah and Maxwell. I mean, Doppelganger kidnapped them just for a starite. He also could collect it by making people happy, not stealing them from another Scribblenaut. I don't know how long we've been walking, and now we arrived at a safe house not far from the falls.

I kicked the door open, inside was dark. So I pulled out my flashlight and turned it on to shine the way inside. We searched for the sign of Maxwell and Sarah throughout the safe house, but it was empty, not even Doppelganger was here. When we reached the last room, I saw Sarah. Still wearing her white hoodie and laying on the ground, still unconscious. I quickly rushed to her to check her, luckily she still alive. Despite she got bruise on her right cheek and the right side of her lips bleeding.

I let out a sigh of relief when she woke up, she slowly opened her eyes and stared at me. "Alex?" She asked me.

"Sarah? Thank god you're alive." I hugged her, even she was an annoying sister too, I still love her. "Do you see Maxwell?" I asked her if she memorized something.

"Maxwell, Maxwell." She rubbed her forehead, "I don't know. Last time I saw him, he was with that evil guys and Slender Man." She replied.

Suddenly the door behind us was blown open, revealing Doppelganger, Schwartz, and Slender Man. Slender Man was dragging Maxwell unconscious body on the ground by grabbing his hood, I just hope Maxwell didn't died because choked with his own hoodie when being dragged.

"You bring the stuff?" Doppelganger asked.

"No." I replied.

"Why? Don't you want your friends to be saved?"

"What starite is you want?"

"That golden starite!" He growled, "Did you bring it?"

"No, because you didn't specific when explaining to bring the starite. Maybe Maxwell know what starite you want." I crossed my arms.

I tried to play with his emotions and messing around with him, I could heard Lily and Sophia chuckled from behind. He growled in anger and snapped his fingers, "Slender Man, give him hell."

"Does this is really necessary?" Slender Man asked him, he actually has a low and calm voice. Which is the one I never heard before.

"Well, of course it is!" Schwartz answered, "You want to go home right? Then we need that starite now!"

"Wait a minute." I said to them, "You actually tried to fool him to get you both a starite so he can go home?" I asked.

"Yea- no!" Doppelganger exclaimed, "And I had enough with you Alex. You really pushed me far from my patience limit!" He clenched a fist with his right hand and went to punch me in the face.

A hand grabbed his arm when he was about to punch me, it was actually a girl wearing the same clothes as Lily. Except for her turquoise rooster helmet, and skirt with pink shirt made the different, "Enough." She threw his arm.

"Why is it sis? When we got that starite we can be the most powerful person in the world!" Doppelganger said to her.

"I already know it. But not in this way, you led these poor guys in your own little game for getting that stupid starite!" She shouted at his face.

"You really getting on my nerves sis. If you want to defend them, so be it." Doppelganger pushed her to me innocently.

I could catch her with both of my hands at the right time before she fall to the ground, I stared at her face, she look a lot like Lily. "And I had enough with you too!" Doppelganger pointed at Slender Man, "You are just an incompetent guy who always asked for a such nonsense, really getting on my nerves, and you always prevent me from achieving what I want!"

Slender Man grabbed his throat with his black tentacle-alike arm from his back and lift him upward, "And you just like an incompetent people who always told me to do nonsense and never keep your promises." He said to him before threw him to the wall, Doppelganger fell to the ground.

He quickly got up and took Schwartz notebook from him, "Then, you all gonna die!" He pointed to us all with the pencil and wrote something on Schwartz notebook.

Suddenly a giant red cthulu with red eyes and sharp claws appeared in the front of us, "Damn, Mr. Slender, get Maxwell. We gonna get out from here!" I said politely to him.

He nodded and took Maxwell body and then swung him over his shoulder, the good thing is that Maxwell isn't faceless anymore. We quickly exited the house before it got blew up and we thrown to the ground.

"What it is fell like, being overpowered?" Doppelganger mocked us from his Cthulu. "Yeah." Schwartz followed behind him.

"You crazy!" I shouted to him.

"It's life Alex. Don't you get it? Sometimes, life can get unfair. Isn't it?"

When I was about to pulled out my notebook to write something, Doppelganger sister prevent me from doing it, "Don't. It's useless." She said to me.

I sighed, she was probably right. He could have add an adjective 'immortal' to the cthulu. Making it pointless to fight against it. "We better escape. Now!" We all got up and start running.

We headed to the falls to avoid the giant red cthulu that Doppelganger just spawn. Unfortunately, for all of us. It shoots fireball from it's mouth and laser from it's eye, also setting some trees on fire. We dodged fallen trees along the way to the falls, when we was about to reach the falls. The cthulu shot a fireball close my left leg, I was thrown to the ground. My left leg felt hot and hurt like hell, I almost can't got up. Lily helped me to stand and I forced the leg to run again. I ignored all the pain that came from it until we reached the falls.

We came across the fall's ledge, below us was the river that stored all of the Anaphora falls water. "What should we do?" Sophia asked us.

"I have an idea, but it sounds crazy." Slender Man answered, "We are going to jump to that river." He pointed to the river below us.

"You crazy?! I'm not jumping to that!" She replied.

I looked behind and saw Doppelganger and his Cthulu just getting close to us, "We have no more choice. Jump!" I shouted to the group and we jumped together to the river below.

It was a free falling sensation, you almost couldn't feel you weight while in the air. Weirdly, I didn't saw Slender Man jumping, probably he's cheating by teleporting to the bottom. Once we landed in the water, I quickly swam to the surface and checked the others. Sophia, with Sarah on her back already on the surface. Slender Man, well. He's already at the ground not far from my location now, no need to worry about him. Then I felt someone jumped on my back, I turned around and saw Lily put her arms on my shoulders. "Sorry, I can't really swim." She said to me.

I sighed, "Where's Doppelganger sister?"

"You mean Doppelily?"

"Uh... Is that her name?"

"Yes. She's right there." She pointed to Slender Man, who was holding both Maxwell and Doppelily over his shoulders.

I swam to the nearest ground, careful not to make Lily fall from my back. After I did it, I realized something, it just came suddenly. I quickly pulled out mine and Maxwell's notebook and only to find the worse. It was soaked. I groaned in frustration, I should have add an adjective waterproof earlier before we jump, now Maxwell and I would never able to use it again. But, the good thing is I didn't brought my phone, I saw Doppelily pulled out a piece of paper from her bag and wrote something in it.

Both of the notebook suddenly became dry, maybe she has a magic paper that have the same function as the magic notebook. "Where did you get that?" Lily asked her.

"From Schwartz. He gave it to me yesterday and he said it was for in case of emergency if I need it to defend myself." She replied.

I sighed, Schwartz was actually has some of my personality. Not completely the exact opposite of me. What make me confused is, Maxwell hasn't wake up yet. "How do we wake him up?" She asked while pointing to Maxwell on the ground.

"I know." I replied and smiled, I quickly approached him and heard him snoring loudly. Damn he was a heavy sleeper.

I knelt down and smiled, because I know how to wake him up in just a few seconds.

"Maxwell, wake up! Your parents is going to be mad when they find that you wet your pants!" I shouted at him.

He quickly jerked awake and sat, "What?!" He stared at me, "Alex, stop waking me up with that way!"

"Sorry, it was just annoying when I found out that you were asleep when we were actually in danger." I replied as I gave him his notebook back.

"Alright, so we escaped Doppelganger. Maxwell and Sarah is saved. Now what we going to do with Mr. Slender?" Sophia asked.

"So, first of all I just wanted to ask you real name Mr. Slender." I said to him.

"What for?" He asked back.

"Well, we can't just call you Slender Man or Mr. Slender all the time." I replied.

He stared at the sky, he seems thinking hard to remember his real name, after a few seconds he answered, "Mark. My real name is Mark."

"Alright then, Mark. What do you want? Do you want to go home?"

"No."

"Why? Isn't you wanted to go home?" Lily asked him.

"I actually bored at my usual life back at my home at the forest. Haunting and scaring the innocent people who dare to enter it, and then kill them. I quickly felt guilty, when I wished for a new life, Doppelganger and Schwartz brought me here." He explained.

"Then, if you don't want to go home. What do you want?" I asked him.

"If you could. I just want a home that very far away from civilization. Where I could be alone and relax."

"Well, we know where it is." Lily said to him.

She pulled out her globe and teleported us to Grave Manor. Where Slender Ma- I mean Mark. Could live peacefully in there. "There you go. Grave Manor, an abandoned manor and far away from civilization. It just need a cleaning and little touch and maybe you could like to live here." She said to him.

"Thanks. But I just have one more wish." He said.

"What is it then?" I asked him.

"I just wanted a couple for me and my life would be complete." He answered.

I pulled out my notebook and thought for a while, what would Slender Man need for a couple? So I just wrote 'Slender Woman' and a female version of Slender Man wearing the same clothes as him appeared in the side of him.

Both of them held their hands together, "Thanks, this is what I need. Thank you, to all of you. For everything." That's all he said before walking away to Grave Manor with his new couple.

We waved our hands for a sign of goodbye, and he turned his head around and waved back. Alright, now all our problems done. Slender Man has decided to change from his normal life as described in the legend. And now we could go home and relaxed our mind from all of this.

"Wait, how about her?" Sophia pointed to Doppelily with her left thumb.

"She could stay with us. Until we can get her back to Doppelganger." Maxwell answered.


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N : This part of this fic is inspired by Strobelight1234's fanfic 'Scribblenauts : A New Kind of Adventure.' And also a thanks to her for giving me some inspiration for continuing my fic.)

Chapter 16 : A New Kind of Adventure - Part 1 : Prologue.

Alex POV

Well, it's been a few days since that incident. We visited Mark and his newly named couple, Mary. Once every week, he has started a new life as a husband. Luckily, my leg is fully healed and now I was relaxing in my bed, listening to some song in my phone using my headphones. I wrote and adjective to my favorite headphones 'wired', so it returned wired as usual headphones. Today, I relaxed for this morning because this week is the girls turn to do the routine morning cleaning. And Doppelily, yeah she sleep in an empty bedroom next to us with Sophia. A few minutes later, Maxwell came into our bedroom and spoiled my fun.

"Hey, do you want to check the storage?" He asked me.

I sighed, "What for? Did your parents stored some of those 'cool stuff' that you want to see?" I turned off my phone and erase the adjective 'wired' from my headphones, and the wire suddenly gone in a puff of smoke.

"Yeah, because today. I found something big in the secret room in the storage. And also, the girls will come with us." He replied.

"Fine. I'll come with you too." Honestly, I was also curious.

"Great, now let's go. They waiting for us." He grabbed my right arm and dragged me out from our bedroom to the storage door.

There, I saw Lily, Sarah, and Sophia already waiting in the door. "Where have you been? We've waited forever for you." Sophia asked Maxwell.

"Yeah, I went to my bedroom to get Alex. Now let's go." He answered excitedly, like a little kid who was about to open a birthday gift.

He opened the door and revealing the stairs leading into a dark bottom, Sarah quickly hid in my back. I rolled my eyes, she actually scared of dark. Maxwell found a light switch and turned it on. Revealing the storage, it filled with some boxes and shelves containing some old toys and some stacks of comic books. We entered it and opened another wooden door in the right side of the storage. This room has a big teleporter-alike machine that has a large red switch on it's right and a console at it's left.

Lily wanted to flip the switch, but Maxwell slapped her hand away, "Na-a-ah." He waved his right index finger, "Let me do it." He flipped the switch.

This made Lily gave him a death glare, and Maxwell just gave her an innocent smile. A huge purple round portal-alike thing appeared at the top of the teleporter. "Let's go." He quickly entered the portal.

"Wait for us." Sophia followed him, and we entered the portal one by one. When I entered the portal, I felt numb and being dragged for a while before I fell to the something soft. We was brought somewhere, in an alley of a city I presume, the walls are pretty much covered in gravities and some random paints. "Alex, get off me." Someone said to me from underneath.

I quickly stood and looked at who was just said that to me, it was Maxwell. I helped him to stand and he cleaned some dust from his hoodie. "Where are we?" Lily asked.

"Don't know. Maybe we're in Capital city." Maxwell answered.

"But it doesn't look like Capital City either." She replied.

"Well, Maxwell. Guest we are lost in an unknown city because of your curiosity." I said to him.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. Because-" He was cut off by a police sirens, a man ran into the alley that we were in. We quickly hid behind some trash cans to avoid him. He was breathing heavily, and tried to hiding in the alley while the police cars passed him. He peeked through the alley and let out a sigh of relief, he slid down at the wall that he was leaned at and sat on the ground.

While hiding, I tried to inspect the man. He look like the age on his 30s, his hair was covered by a dark blue helmet, he has blue eyes, thin beard on his chin and fair skin. And he was wearing a long sleeve dark blue army uniform, black bulletproof vest, finger less gloves, black combat boots, and a rifle strapped on his back. Wait, he look a lot like me. I heard a beeping from him and he pulled out silver round thing that has a blue circle at it's center. It was beeping and he pressed a button, the thing suddenly viewing a blue hologram of another man. The other man was wearing a rooster helmet and he look like Maxwell. Except he was wearing a jacket instead of hoodie, and a long pants that reached his ankles instead of shorts that Maxwell usually wear.

"Where the hell are you? We've lost contact with you for a while. And how is your mission going?" He asked him.

"Sorry, I was chased by the cops. But don't worry about the mission. The traitor is now dead, and the Alliance secrets is safe." He answered. Wait, Alliance? What is the Alliance that he is talking about?

"Yeah, congratulations. Now we need you back at the base ASAP." He replied.

"Alright, boss."

"Stop calling me that! We're on the same rank. And why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because you act like one." He smiled. Damn, he has my taste of humor.

The man on the hologram let out a sigh of frustration and crossed his arms, "Just get back at the base quickly." The man pressed the button on the device and another hologram came up, this one was woman in her 30s. She was wearing a rooster helmet with pigtails. She look like Lily. But an adult version of her. She was wearing a tank top that covered her whole body, and a skirt that reached her knees.

"Honey, where are you? Me and the kids are worrying about you." She said to him.

"I'm fine. And the mission was a success." He replied. He peeked from the alley and hid back when a police car passed.

The woman's face turned into a serious face, "Are you being chased by the cops again?" She asked with a bit angry tone.

"The target on my mission was being guarded by cops, I swear!"

The woman stared at him for a while, "Alright then, just came back home as soon as you finished your business."

"Yeah, I promise. Bye honey, I love you."

She nodded, "I love you too." He shut off the hologram.

He leaned his head at the wall and let out a long sigh. He pulled out something from under his uniform, it was a star necklace. He took off his helmet and put it on the ground, revealing a sky blue rooster helmet like mine. How does he has the same appearance as me?

"Damn. I just wish I could back in those days. As a Scribblenaut." He muttered, he was a Scribblenauts?

Maxwell made us spotted by accidentally dropped a box from the top of the trash can, and he officially did that for the second time since we searching for the gift. "Get out, I knew you all were there." The man said to us.

We forced to leave our hiding spot and revealed ourselves, the man eyes widened a bit and asked us, "What are you kids doing here? You supposed to be at your home right now."

"Um.. Uh." We can't answered that. His face turned to a bit more serious, "Are you kids is a Scribblenauts?"

"Uh, yeah. We are a Scribblenaut." Maxwell answered.

"Where are your parents? They should've known that is forbidden to letting their Scribblenauts kids to freely roaming the city. The Empire could've capture you all."

"Empire? What Empire?" I asked him.

He let out a heavy sigh, "You kids weren't from this world. Aren't you all?" Wait, how does he know?

"Uh... Yeah." Lily nervously answered.

"Who are you sir? Can you explain everything?" I asked him.

"Before I answered it, I just wanted to ask you all one question." He replied.

"Alright, what is it sir?"

"What would you do, if the world you knew has gone?" gone?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - A New Kind of Adventure - Part 2 : An Alliance, An Empire, And a Scribblenaut.

"What would you do if you discovered the world you knew has gone?"

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

He sighed, "Many years ago. An Empire risen under the lead of the man we knew as The Emperor, he destroy all of the world's government with his Empire, and took control of the world with himself at the throne. He act as our new leader, but he made a lot of change from our old world. He forbid any Scribblenaut under his command, he will imprison any Scribblenaut that dare to resist him and hang them for their crime as Scribblenaut." What?! Becoming a Scribblenaut is counted as a crime? How dare The Emperor did that?

"Many of the Scribblenauts around the world resist him, and they all imprisoned. Some of them escaped and survived, and some of them died from being hanged or being executed by the Emperor himself. The surviving Scribblenauts was hiding around the world and lived away from civilization to avoid being captured by Empire. But some of the them and the people around the world that dare to resist The Empire formed a resistance force and become what we knew as The Alliance to bring back the world we knew before." He continued.

We were stunned for a second and silence filled the conversation, "So, who is your name sir?" Maxwell asked.

"Alex, my name is Alex." He answered.

We were shocked, including me who was shocked the most. Maxwell, Lily, Sarah, and Sophia stared at me. His name is Alex? But, how? How does he has the same name and appearance as me? My eyes widened and my body couldn't move. Lily shook my body and I was returned to normal. I shook my head and came back to reality.

"Look we don't have time for this, right now let's get to my base now." He motioned us to follow him and led us to a nearest bus stop.

Once we got a bus, we picked a seat and I sat next to Maxwell. My mind was trapped in my own thoughts, thinking all about him. 'That machine maybe sent us to the future, or another dimension. In here the world was completely 180 degrees different from our world. I mean, he's married and he has child! Also, he was an adult. Now how are we going to get back home?' My thought was cut off by Maxwell, he put his left hand at my right shoulder, "Listen, don't think about it again. We'll figure it out next time to go back home."

I nodded, I realized that the bus stopped and we arrived at our destination. Alex (of course the other me.) payed the driver and we exited the bus. We was on the location that I first brought into Maxwell's world, Edwin's Farm.

"Wait, we're on Edwin's Farm." Maxwell said to Alex.

"Yeah, I know. Now follow me." He replied.

The farm wasn't much change from the last time I saw it, tractors and harvesters working on the field. Except, the farm was much bigger in this world. He led us into a yellow house, which is Edwin's house. The house interior doesn't change at all since the last time I saw it. He led us to a lift that I never see before, the lift door opened and we entered it. He pressed some buttons on the panel and the door shut. "Listen, when we get there, act as nice as you can, stay in the group, and don't stare at the guards." He said to us.

We all nodded and didn't asked anything to him until the lift stopped, the door opened and showed us a hallway with blue walls. He led us to the end of the hallway with two guards standing at the side of a door. Wearing a dark blue uniform, bulletproof vest, and a helmet with a lid that covered their eyes. They also held a rifle in their arms, "Welcome back sir." Both of the guard saluted to him and he saluted back. They opened the doors for us and revealed a large room with large computers on the walls, and a large round table in the center with some people discussing something.

When we approached the table, one of the man that he talked at the hologram before greeted him, "Ah, Alex. How's your mission going?" One of the man asked.

"It was a success. The traitor's dead and our secrets is safe." He replied.

"It's great then. Now we could-" He was cut off when he noticed us, "You bring some kids with you?" He asked.

"Yeah. I need to discuss this in private, you kids could go to that room." Alex pointed to a door with his right hand, "In there, you could meet a woman that will take you all to her home. I'll catch up with you all later." He explained.

We nodded and headed to the door and entered another hallway, we're not saying anything until we sure that our conversation cannot be heard by anyone. "You see all those guys? They're like, an adult version from all of us!" Maxwell exclaimed.

"Yeah, maybe we're sent to another dimension or some sort. Where us, instead live in normal life and being Scribblenaut and all. We are actually become a rebel faction leader to fight an Empire." I replied.

"I wish we could go home as fast as we can, I don't like being in here." Lily said to us.

"Well, you can thank Maxwell for getting us into all of this." I said to her.

When we reached the end of the hallway, we opened the door and revealed a woman wearing a pink rooster helmet with pigtails, blue tank top that covered her whole body, and pink skirt. The same clothes as Lily, but she look like an adult version of her.

"You must be the kids that Alex meant. Now let me take you all to my house for dinner while waiting for Alex to finish his business." She said to us and led us to her car.

Meanwhile, back at the base...

3rd Person POV

"So, who are those kids Alex? And why did you bring them here?" A man asked Alex.

"They are us, Maxwell. The other version of us that came from another world." Alex replied.

"How do you know that?"

"Because they didn't know the Empire, our Alliance, and the war. And, they were Scribblenauts just like us before the Empire take control of our world."

That is what silenced Maxwell, both of he and Alex was a Scribblenauts before the Empire rise. Until the Empire took everything from him. His friends, family, and even his own self. He remembered when the Emperor came to his house with his army and stole his parents, his brothers, and his friends and imprisoned all of them. But, he and some of his brothers escaped with Alex and Lily. The fate of his parents, the rest of his brothers with Sarah and Sophia is unknown. He didn't even know the location where they all imprisoned.

Maxwell pulled out his wallet and took a photo of his family. It was taken when he was 12 with his parents, all of his brothers, and his only sister, Lily. Before received their own magical gift. "Yeah, I remember those days. When we all still together. Playing and messing around as a teen. Helping people to earn starites when we were still Scribblenauts." He sighed and put the photo in the wallet back. Trying to shook all his thoughts and focused back on the discussion.

"So, what have you got in your mission?" He tried to change the subject.

"Listen, the Capital City was divided into 2 districts. The North and South district. We control the south one, and the Empire with the north one. From what I got in an intel, they planned a surprise attack on south district in an attempt to retake Capital City fully under their control tomorrow." Alex explained.

"So, what plans do you have sir?" A woman asked.

"Well Jennifer, we have no other choice than sending more troops and rally our defenses there. We cannot suffer anymore defeat, the Capital City would provide us great assets for the Alliance."

"Sorry for interrupting sir." A man raised his right hand, "But how about those kids? By their looks, they look like a Scribblenaut. Which is a rare people that we need right now. My suggestion is to ask for their help to assist our ground troops in the Capital City." He suggested.

"Good idea Robert." Alex pointed to him, but another thought was in his mind. He crossed his arms and rubbed his thin beard on his chin using his right hand, "But we can't risk them. They still kids, 13 years old at least. They could get killed in the battlefield full of the Empire's elite soldiers."

"But, sir. Some Scribblenauts have their own magical gift right?" Robert asked and Alex nodded, "So, what magical gifts do they have sir?"

"Three of them, two boys and one of the girls has a magic notebook that could make anything by just writing the words in it. The other two girls has a magical globe that could take them anywhere." Maxwell replied.

"Then, they could give us some weapons and artillery to help our troops." Robert continued.

Alex fell silent for a few seconds, "Maybe I'll convince them for that." He sighed, "Now, this meeting is over. You're all dismissed."

After everyone on the table was gone, there was only Alex and Maxwell left, "So, you think you could convince them to help us?" Maxwell asked.

"I think so. When I was still at their age, Sophia and I like to play those Call of Duty games. Maybe they'll get exited to help us fighting against the Empire, being a soldier and all. Or not because worrying about their lives." Alex replied.

"Listen, just try at your best. We'll appreciate if you can do it nor not." Maxwell put his left hand at Alex right shoulder,"But, the fate of this Alliance rest in your hands. We must restore the world we knew before from the Empire, we only have two choices. Victory, or lose and letting this Alliance being destroyed by the Empire." That's all he said before left Alex alone with all his thoughts on the table.

Alex decided to go home, maybe his wife is already taken them home.

Meanwhile, with (the other) Alex...

Alex POV

When we arrive at her house, which is somewhere at Hyphen Heights as Maxwell said, the woman opened the door and led us inside the house. The interior of the house was quite comfortable, there's tv, sofas and couches, dining room with kitchen, and a stairs lead to the second floor. "Now I want you to meet my kids." She said to us.

There was multiple footsteps coming from the stairs, and three boys came downstairs and hugged her. "Mom, where's dad? Is he finished his job?" One of the boys asked.

"No, but he'll come home in just a few minutes after finished some of his paperwork." She answered.

All of the boys cheered, and stared at us, they seems noticed us, "Who are these people mom? Are they our new friends?" The other boy asked her.

"Yeah, this is some of my... Uh, nephew's kids. They will stay here for a few days."

All of boys cheered again, "Hey, come with us. We play together upstairs." The other boy said to us before left to upstairs.

"Why are they so excited?" I asked them.

"Because, Alex isn't at home for 2 days because his mission and stuff. And we're all worried and missed him. I can't tell them Alex's real job as the Alliance leader. And they had no friends." I was silence of a while, so he has kids and didn't tell them his real job. And, they had no friends. "Now go upstairs and have fun for a while, I'll call you all once I get the dinner ready." She said to us.

We nodded and followed the boys upstairs, I was lost in my own thoughts, she looked like Lily and possibly that she is her. And, in this world. I married Lily and had kids, I became an Alliance leader that fights against an Empire. But, heck. This world was like my future or some sort. We followed them to a room and entered it, it has two large beds, a toy box and the content was spilled next to it. "Come in." One of the boys motioned us to followed them.

Well, guess the other me actually had 4 kids, 3 boys and a girl. Because, now she is sitting on her bed. Playing with some of her dolls, all of the boys sat in the front of tv, playing some multiplayer game of Need for Speed game at their playstation. I looked at the girl, she looked so lonely and only playing with her dolls. So I decided to cheer her up a bit, I headed at her bed and called her, "Hey."

"Who are you? Are you one of the guys that mom meant?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I answered, "So, why are you didn't join your brothers to play? I mean, you just sitting here, playing alone. Meanwhile your brothers having fun."

"It's not fun when you are the only girl around. Being called that you are different from them, and having different toys and personality." She replied.

"Look, one day when I was still in kindergarten. I was the only boy in my group, meanwhile the rest are the girls. I was shy, because I was different from them. But then, I asked them to play with them, and the answer was not like I expected."

"They decline it?"

"No, they actually accept it, They let me play in their games, I was having fun. Blending in their group like I was one of them."

"Including when you was the only girl in your family." Lily voice trailed from behind, she approached us and sat on the bed next to me, "I was the only girl in my family, beside my other 43 brothers."

"Wow, really? Uncle Maxwell also told me that my mother was also has 43 brothers including him."

Lily was stunned for a while, realizing that in this world, she actually married me and had her as one of her child, "Yeah. So, I just tried to play with all of them. Trying to be a bit tomboy and play with them. It wasn't a problem being a tomboy girl or a sissy boy to be accepted into a group. This is just how you are, being a forever alone or have many friends." She said to her.

The girl was silence for a while, "Yeah, I think you are right." She smiled to us, "By the way. My name is Rosa." She held out her hands and offered a handshake.

"I'm Alex." I shook her hand.

"And I'm Lily." Lily shook her hand, "So, how old are you?"

"I'm 11, but I will turn 12 next week with my twin brother, Nichols. And how old are you both?"

"We are 13 now." Lily answered.

"So, how many kids do your family had?" I asked her to get more information.

"Well, my family had their first twin. Daniel and Marcus, they 12 now. And then, I and Nichols came a year after them." She explained.

So, in this world. I actually had two twins, Daniel with Marcus, and Rosa with Nichols.

"You made me crash!"

"No, you hit a traffic and it's all your own fault!"

"Then, why did you hit my car?!"

"I didn't. The cops does, now try to focus from escaping them! You've just increased the heat level!"

"Well, that's Daniel and Marcus. Always fighting over a video game or a comic book and some nonsense." Rosa said to us.

"Yeah, at least they didn't went to other world to proof who's better." Lily replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Uh.. Nothing."

I smiled to Lily, she's actually talked about when she and Maxwell went to DC universe to proof which one better, Batman or Superman. Well, I knew that because she always told her adventures with Maxwell before we came to their world.

"So, what are you wearing? That helmet thing on your head." Rosa pointed at my rooster helmet.

"Oh, this?" I took off my headphones and my rooster helmet, revealing my short black hair, "It's a rooster helmet, and pretty much a helmet that a Scribblenaut would wear in their head." I answered.

"Yeah, there are some different models too. And depends on the person too." Lily took off her rooster helmet, revealing her blonde hair that reached her back shoulders. Wow, I never saw her hair before. Man, she looks quite charming, to me.

"Wow, you both are a Scribblenaut?"

"Yes. And don't worry, you're going to be a Scribblenaut when you're 12." Lily smiled to her.

Rosa look like a mix from both of me and Lily. She had Lily's blonde hair and her face, she also had my blue eyes. "Hey Rosa. Wanna play with Sarah and Sophia? They invited you to their truth or dare game." Nichols asked her.

Nichols had my black hair and his face looked a lot like me, he also had Lily's dark grey eyes. "Yeah, I think I'll join them." They went to play and left both of me and Lily

"Look at them Lily. They're like our kids in the future." I said to Lily.

"Yeah. I still didn't believe that I married you in the future." She replied.

I let out a long sigh and collapsed at the bed, I covered my face with both of my hands. Damn, I just wish we could go home as fast as we can, because I just couldn't stand to see my own future. Wait a minute. Future? If this is future, why don't just create a time machine and get back home? That's it, I quickly pulled out my notebook to write 'time machine', "Hey, Alex. You should see this." Lily called me.

I quickly sat back, she was looking at the calendar, "Alex, this is not future. Look at the year." She pointed at the calendar year, it was the year of 2014. Which is the year in our time now. "Look, I think we're not in future. But, that machine maybe sent us to another dimension. So, looks like spawning a time machine wouldn't work."

I groaned in frustration, that means we can't go home. And now we need to find that machine to get back to our home, but where? That machine could be not exist in this dimension, if it exist, I'm glad. But, we didn't know where Maxwell's house is. "Listen, don't think about that now. We'll figure it out later when the other you is here." She stood and put her rooster helmet back. That is what Maxwell said to me earlier.

I pocketed back my notebook and got up, I wore back my rooster helmet and headphones back at my head, I saw Nichols sneaking up behind Lily and suddenly slapped her butt. She was surprised and turned around, "Nichols what are you doing? That's not nice." She waved her right index finger to him while rubbing her butt with her left hand.

"Sorry, I chose dare and Maxwell told me to." Nichols pointed at Maxwell.

"Maxweeeellll!" Lily's face suddenly reddened in anger and took a pillow from the bed, she ran to the group and start beating Maxwell with it. I decided to join their group, Daniel and Marcus also joined.

Daniel and Marcus looked almost same, they had my hair and their face is a bit like Lily. But Daniel had my eyes and Marcus had Lily eyes, and that what is made them different. We waited for Lily to stop beating Maxwell with a pillow, after a few minutes she threw the pillow back to the bed and sat next to me. Crossing her arms in frustration.

After a few truths and dares...

"So Alex, you choose truth or dare?" Maxwell asked me.

"I choose dare!" I answered.

"I dare you to... Kiss and say 'I love you' to Lily!"

"What?! No way I'm going to do that!"

"Come on Alex, don't you like her? Didn't you and Lily always admired each other? Why don't you just told each other now?" Everyone stared at me and Lily, I and Lily just stared at each other.

"Look Lily, it's not what you thinking. I-I'm not admiring you, it's just the..." I was loss of words, she put her right index finger at my lips to silenced me, "That's okay Alex. I know, and I actually like you too. If you want to do it, then just do it." She said to me.

I was surprised, she actually liked me? And I like her too. Damn, I should've told her before. And now our secret just spilled thanks to Maxwell.

I forced myself to approached her face, she didn't back away or evade me either. She just gave me a smile and do nothing as I drew closer to her face, my hands felt cold and my lips are trembling, it was going to be my first kiss in my entire life, I closed my eyes and- "Kids, dinner is served!" Oh thank god, I was save from this humiliating event.

The boys quickly rushed outside, the horror came when Daniel accidentally nudged my body and I fell toward Lily. My lips somehow met her, she didn't react and just widened her eyes and stared at me. She seems enjoying the kiss rather than quickly back away like other people do. I quickly backed away and breathing heavily, so does she. Realizing what we just did, "Listen Lily. I'm sorry, it's an accident. I swear! Daniel nudged me and, I-" She put her right index finger at my lips for the second time to silenced me.

"That's okay, I know it was an accident. Next time, just be careful okay?"

I was stunned, she doesn't mad? I mean, other girls was going to be angry and slap someone when things like this happen, but Lily. She doesn't mad or slap me or do anything to me, she also doesn't get upset, even a little! "Y-Yeah. Now let's go to dinner." I said to her.

I quickly got up and held my right hand, she smiled and accepted it, I helped her to stand and headed downstairs to catch up with the others.

About a few hours after the dinner. Daniel, Marcus, Nichols, Rosa, Sarah, and Lily was already asleep. Only left me, Maxwell and Sophia awake, because Alex and the other Lily want to us to attend a meeting with them. We gathered in the living room and Alex, wearing only a white shirt with green shorts, start talking.

"So, the reason I gathered you all here because we're in an emergency situation."

"What emergency situation?" I asked him.

"The Empire is planning to attack our territory in the Capital City tomorrow, and we need your help to defend it." He answered.

We fell silence for a while, defending the Capital City from the Empire forces? "You mean. You want us to help your troops defending the Capital City?" Maxwell asked them.

"It's not that, but just give us some artillery and weapons to fight the Empire. But if you all can do that, we'll appreciate it thank you all for that."

Me, Maxwell, and Sophia conferred for a while. We decided to accept his offer, "We accept it." Sophia said to him.

He smiled, "It's good then, so prepare for tomorrow and I'll take you to the Alliance's base at early morning."

"But Alex, we can't risk them. They still kids like our child does. What if they got killed in the battlefield?" Lily said to him.

"Trust me Lily. They won't get killed under my watch." He replied.

I gulped, killed in the battlefield? Well, no one want that happen to anyone. When we returned to the room next to the other me and Lily child's room, it was another bedroom for us. I sleep next to the Lily, Maxwell and Sophia is going to sleep in the other bed. I released my headphones and rooster helmet then put it at the table next to the bed, careful not to dropping the alarm clock, which was showing that now is 11 PM. I stared at the ceiling, what would happen tomorrow? I do not want to get killed in the battlefield, especially when you were still a kid like me. Alex said the Empire will attack in full forces, consisting of their best weapons and artillery with their elite soldiers. Enough to overwhelm the Alliance's forces in Capital City. Lily was fell asleep next to me, snoring lightly. Her face was facing mine and her rooster helmet was placed at the gap of our pillows, showing her blonde hair. I tried to forgot that kissing accident, but that memory was stuck in my head forever. I closed my eyes and slept shortly.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 : A New Kind of Adventure - Part 3 : Battle of Capital City

Maxwell POV

I was awoke by alarm clock, I slowly opened my eyes and regain consciousness. I shut the alarm clock, it was 5 o'clock. The same time as Lieutenant Frank woke me up back when we searched for my gift. Wait, Lieutenant Frank! I wonder if he's exist in this dimension. Sophia was still snoring loudly next to me, Alex and Lily was already awake and gone from their bed. I picked up my rooster helmet and headphones, I wore it at my head and shook Sophia so she will awake.

"Hey, wake up." I said to her, she quickly awake and sat on the bed, fixing her messy brown hair and rubbed her sleepy eyes. "What?" She asked.

"Wake up. We need to go early to Capital City remember?"

She thought for a while, "Yeah, let's go." She put her rooster helmet back at her head.

We quickly got up and exited the room, we could hear a light snoring from the child's room when we past it, they probably still asleep, it's still 5 in the morning anyway. We headed downstairs and found Alex waiting in the front of the bathroom door, a towel slung over his right shoulder. He turned his head to our direction, "Oh, you both awake." He greeted us, "Listen, Alex want us to get prepared as soon as possible because the Empire fleet has already approaching Capital City. So, finish your breakfast quickly and bath as quickly as you can." He said to us.

After we finished our breakfast and took a bath, Sarah was taken by the other Lily to the Alliance base at Edwin's Farm to be our radio commander, because we all can't be at the battlefield at the same time, someone must stay behind and watch our move. The other Alex took the rest of us with his car to another Alliance base just outside Capital City, he gave us a special headphones with microphone to contact us. The base was consisting only a few hangars and 2 warehouse with garages, the helicopters took off from the hangars and humvees started heading to Capital City. He stopped the car just behind an olive green humvee, "Listen, you guys better prepared yourself. Prepare your notebook and you all better grab some gears at that humvee's trunk." He pointed to the humvee in the front of us.

We all nodded and didn't say anything, we exited the car and he drove to one of the warehouse's garage to park his car. Alex opened the humvee's trunk, revealing some bulletproof vests, ammo belts, white helmets with a lid to cover your eyes, and 4 modified Assault Rifles. He whistled, "Guess they want us to be a soldier at all." He joked.

Me, Alex, and Sophia add an adjective to ourselves 'soldiered', so we could use guns better and pretty much so we can do everything that soldier would do in the battlefield. I also add that adjective to Lily, because I also doesn't want her to get hurt or worse. After we finished gearing up, we entered the humvee and I took the back seat with Lily, Alex took the front seat next to the driver, Sophia took the position as gunner by manning a turret at the back seat between me and Lily. A radio crackled and Alex picked it up.

"Testing, testing. Could you guys hear me?" The other Alex voice called from the radio.

"Yeah, read you loud and clear." Alex replied to the radio.

"Good. Listen, once we get to Capital City. Just help us by creating those artillery and weapons for our troops. If you can help us take down some of the Empire troops we're going to appreciate that."

"Yeah, got it."

"And one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Just, try not to get killed in this battle. Sarah will contact you and tell you everything you need to do at the Capital City."

That what made us shivered down to our spine when we heard it, we don't want to get killed in the battlefield, I hope Sarah do a good job as a radio commander. "Alright, I contact you all again when we arrive at the Capital City."

"Yeah. Roger that." Alex closed the radio and the vehicle started moving.

It was a silent trip for a while, only filled by the radio conversation.

"So, what's the situation on the Capital City?" The other Alex voice asked.

"Not good. The Empire really sent out their best soldiers. The Death squadron, they're here. We're running low on troops and supplies." A voice replied.

"Don't worry. The backup is en route there, just hold them off for a while."

"Sir! They arrive with a massive naval fleet! Our troops in the south docks was overwhelmed! We need backup now!" A voice shouted over the radio.

"Gold team. Please stand by, we're sending troops to the south docks to defend it." The other me replied.

"Sir, Scribble team is en route to Capital City." Sarah's voice filled the radio.

"Good, Metal team is on the way too. Let's just hope they could do it too."

The driver drove the car smoothly and avoid any risk of getting blown by a RPG by taking the shortcut. When we arrive at the Capital City. The radio crackled again and Alex picked it up, "Alright, now I want you to..." It was a static.

"Hello, Alex can you hear me, over?" Alex called, it was nothing but static.

"The Empire... A Jammer... It disturbed... The radio.. I couldn't... You for a while... Until it's down, so... Your on your own now." Great, now the Empire set up a jammer to disturb our radio so we can't contact anyone.

We passed through the some road full of debris and the Alliance soldier wearing blue uniform running down the streets, guess now we can compare them to the Empire troops. Because the Empire troops wearing a white uniform, black bulletproof vest, a black stripe over their long sleeves and futuristic looking white helmet that covered their whole head with a black lid, I found one of them being interrogated and executed by one of the Alliance soldier. "Snipers!" One of the soldier yelled.

Suddenly a crack appeared in the glass of our vehicle and our driver was suddenly dead with blood on his seat, Alex quickly took the radio and Sophia start shooting the turret, "Alex, our driver's dead! I repeat, our driver's dead!" No reply.

"RPG!" One of the soldier next to our car shouted, a rocket flew to our car and hitting it. The world went in slow motion as the rocket hit our car. It flipped and ended up with the right side of our car facing upwards, itmade my head a little dizzy and Sophia was thrown out from the car. "Everybody okay?" Alex asked us.

Me and Lily nodded to him, she doesn't look wounded either, I let out a sigh of relief. "Good, now get out. We got to move!" He released his safety belt and headed out from our wrecked car, I grabbed my rifle next to me, my rifle has been modified by a laser sight, the others has different modification too. Lily opened the door and I jumped out from the vehicle, "Here." Alex tossed me a rifle magazine and I inserted it to my rifle. "Sophia, you're alright?" Alex asked Sophia, who just appeared from the back of the vehicle.

"Yeah, I'm good." She replied.

"Sir, the jammer is 300 meters north. We need to take it out." An Alliance soldier said to his leader.

"Alright, Scribble team and Delta team follow me. We're going take that jammer out of commission. Permanently." A Captain said to us, he has the same appearance as Lieutenant Frank.

"So, we're on Scribble team. Aren't we?" Alex asked me.

"Yeah, I think so. Now we need follow him." I replied.

All of us and some soldiers followed him to the jammer, "Jennifer, take those RPGs out!" The Captain ordered.

"Roger that." One of the woman wearing a green uniform and her long brown hair that visible from her white helmet took out her Sniper Rifle and quickly fired a few shots, "All RPG eliminated sir." She said to him. Wow, she's really expert on sniping.

"Good work Jennifer."

"Thank you Captain."

"Please, just call me Frank."

"Alright then. Captain, Frank."

So, he's Lieutenant Frank, but in this world he just different in rank but same in appearance, "Scribble team and Jennifer, follow me. Delta team will hold this position." He said to us.

"So, where's your squad leader?" He asked me while we running through the streets full of wreckages, ruins, and explosions.

"Well, I actually don't know. Our team was just assembled today and we still haven't figure it out." I answered, honestly I still didn't know that we are actually in Scribble team.

"How about him? He looked fit to be your squad leader." He pointed to Alex.

"You mean, Alex?" I thought for a while, "Yeah, I think so."

"Good then, now tell him." He told me.

I headed to him and ran next to him, "Hey Alex. Now you're officially our squad leader." I said to him.

"What? Why don't just you be the squad leader?" He asked.

"Well, Captain Frank want me to do it."

He sighed, "Alright."

"Tank! Look out!" Lily shouted to us while pointing to the gray Tank with the Empire logo on it's body. "Get off the street, now!" Captain ordered.

We quickly got off from the street, heading to a nearest building to hid, Captain Frank peeked through a rubble, "Damn, without heavy weaponry. We can't take it down, and we can't call an air strike either." He muttered.

"This way." He led us inside the building, it was empty and some tables and chairs are flipped or either broken and full of bullet holes. He led us into the back door and put his left ear at it, "Multiple voices behind the door. Jennifer, throw some flashbang." He told Jennifer.

She nodded and pulled a flashbang from her belt and readied it, I took cover at the left edge of the door with Captain Frank in the front of me. Sophia and Lily took cover behind me, "Once she throw it, you and Alex will going to finish them. Got it?"

I nodded, he opened the door a bit and left enough space for Jennifer to throw the flashbang. After she threw it, he closed it back and waited for the explosion. When we heard the explosion, Captain Frank opened the door back, "Go, now!"

I and Alex quickly headed to the door and took out two subdued Empire soldiers in an alley, "The jammer is on the top of the CBC." He pointed to the tall black antenna with some white plates at the top of the CBC (Capital city Broadcast Center),I know that building, it's only a few blocks away from here. "Now let's go."

We ran through the streets full of Empire and Alliance soldiers engaging each other, I took cover in a nearest building rubble to avoid fire from the Empire troops, I peeked through the rubble and saw many of the Alliance soldiers got killed than the Empire's. When one of the Empire soldier foolishly ran to my direction, I quickly shot his chest a few times and he fell backward. Dead.

I felt a guilt feeling after I did that, is he deserved to die? But, he already killed many of the Alliance soldiers. He fight for the Empire and may have killed many innocent Scribblenauts and civilians that resist the Empire, and many of the Empire soldiers do that too. I shook that thought off my head, I need to focus in this battle. I exited my cover and followed the others to the CBC to take down the jammer. We entered the CBC building and headed to the roof, but we were greeted by many of the Empire soldiers that already occupied the building. "Contact!" Jennifer yelled.

"Jennifer, take the girls with you. We'll regroup at the roof." Captain Frank told her, she nodded and took Lily and Sophia with her to another way, "You two, follow me." He told me and Alex, we nodded and didn't say anything. We took down some Empire soldiers on our way to the roof. Captain Frank opened the door to the emergency stairs to the roof, he and Alex entered it first and I fired a long burst of bullet and emptied the clip of my rifle to some of the Empire soldiers that chased us. I quickly closed the door and catch up with the others while reloading my rifle, we climbed up the stairs until we reached the roof as the same time as Jennifer, Lily, and Sophia arrived. "There's the jammer. All we need to do is set the charge on that thing." Captain Frank pointed to the black antenna we saw before.

We climbed up the ladder to reach the jammer location. There was several Empire soldiers guarding the jammer, and for a reason one of them is trying to listen to a radio. Even I could hear the radio was full of static. After we took them all down, Alex and Captain Frank plant an explosive charge on the jammer. After they finished, Captain Frank tossed me the detonator with large red button on it. "Kid, set off the fireworks!" He ordered me.

I pressed the red button, followed by a large explosion and flames in the front of me. The jammer fell to a building roof at the right side of the CBC. Once it destroyed, our radio and communicator came back alive. "Good work Metal and Scribble team. The radio is now back online. Now you could call an air strike and help our ground troops to push the frontline back to the north district and the ports." A voice told us from the radio.

"Roger that Max." Captain Frank replied to the radio. Wait, who is Max? Maybe it's a nickname for the other me in this dimension.

"We're sending 2 choppers to pick you all up. ETA 5 minutes."

"Alex, Maxwell. Do you copy me over?" The other Alex voice asked us through the communicator.

"Yeah. We're fine. We just taking down a jammer with Metal team." I answered.

"I told you to just help the ground troops fighting the Empire troops by creating a weapons and artillery for them. Not fighting in the frontline, we could've lost you all!"

"Sorry, Captain Frank told us to." I apologized, but I remembered about something to ask, about how we could suddenly has a Scribble team, "And why didn't tell us about we're in Scribble team?"

"Oh yeah." He giggled,"Sorry about that, I forgot to tell you because of the jammer disturbed our connection when you arrive at the Capital City."

"So, now what are we going to do?"

"The chopper that Maxwell sent will take you to the port. We'll brief you when you in the chopper."

"Alright then, guess we have to-" I was cut off by Jennifer when she yelled, "Contact! At that building!" She pointed to a building across the street. Where some Empire snipers and RPGs raining down bullets and rockets to us, "I'm gonna call an air strike, the rest of you try to keep 'em busy!" Captain Frank told us and pulled out his radio.

We nodded, Jennifer quickly flipped a nearby table and using it as a cover. I and Alex use a nearby rubble as cover, Lily and Sophia hid behind generator and using it as cover. "F-22 bombers, this is Metal and Scribble team, we need an air strike now!" Captain Frank shouted to the radio.

"This is Star Squadron, roger that Metal and Scribble team. We're heading to your location, ETA 60 seconds." A voice replied.

"Good. Target will be marked by a laser."

Jennifer rolled out from her cover to shoot some Empire soldiers at the building, only for her to get shot in her right shoulder and fell backwards, "Jennifer!" We all shouted.

"Kid! Point the laser into that building!" Captain Frank tossed his rifle to Alex, the rifle was modified by a laser pointer that shine green laser, "I need to take care of Jennifer. Just keep point the laser at that building until the air strike come!" He told Alex.

Alex nodded and quickly pointed the rifle's laser to the building roof where the Empire troops shooting at us. With Lily and Sophia, they provided a cover for us. Captain Frank dragged the wounded Jennifer to behind a large generator that we could use to protect ourselves while treating Jennifer. He pressed his hands at Jennifer wounded shoulder to stop the bleeding, "Just hold on Jennifer. The chopper will pick us up in a few minutes."

"Frank. If I didn't make it, what would you do?" Jennifer asked weakly, spitting some blood from her mouth to the ground.

"No, you'll make it. Please, just hold on!" Captain Frank replied, his voice is a mix of seriousness and sadness.

No, I can't let Jennifer die. She look like something special to Captain Frank, even I just know her for a few minutes. I quickly pulled out my notebook from my pocket and opened it, I wrote an adjective to Jennifer 'healed'. Her wound on her right shoulder suddenly healed and no longer sprouting blood from it. "Kid, are you... A Scribblenaut?" Captain Frank asked me with an astonished face.

"Yes I am. And it's already my job to protect and help people who needs my help." I answered.

"Well, good thing to have you in our side." His radio crackled and he picked it up, "Metal and Scribble team. This is Star Squadron, target acquired. Preparing for an air strike." A voice said to him.

I peeked from our hiding spot, the building was rained by missiles and bombs by some fighter jets and the roof crumbled into lower floor of the building. "Star squadron. Target was confirmed destroyed, good job." He said to the radio.

"Look, there's the helicopters!" Jennifer pointed to 2 black helicopters heading to us and stopped at the roof ledge, "Let's go." She quickly grabbed her Sniper Rifle and ran to one of the helicopters. All of us were in different helicopters, the first helicopter containing me, Alex, and Captain Frank. The second helicopter containing Jennifer, Lily, and Sophia.

Captain Frank told me to man a turret at the right side of the helicopter, in case if there is any enemy hind appear, we could defend ourselves. We're flying safely to the port for about a minute until an Empire hind appeared from a building and start chasing us. "Turn left! Left!" The pilot yelled loudly and turned the helicopter to sharp left, I tried to balance my body in the unstable helicopter, I was almost thrown out of the helicopter because of that.

"Don't just stare at that thing kid, start shooting it!" Lieutenant Frank shouted at me. I fired the turret and aimed it at the hind, bullets seems raining the hind. But it seems bulletproof and useless, "We've got a lock warning. Try to shoot the rotors!" The pilot suggested me.

I nodded to him, focused aiming the turret at the hind rotor. Once I got a right angle to shoot it, I fired the turret for a long time until the hind was smoking and spinning to the ground, "Good job kid." Captain Frank congratulated me. "Watch out!" Alex shouted to an enemy hind that appeared in the front of us.

"Break right! Right!" The pilot quickly turn sharp right, I almost lose my balance, but I held the turret tightly. I quickly aimed at the hind and start shooting at it, the result is same. It's does nothing to it. We arrived at a construction site, with the hind still chasing us. We tried to lose it by flying around the unfinished building, but the hind was very fast and almost impossible to lose it. When I spotted a platform full of propane tank and barrels, I quickly got an idea. When the hind was close to that platform, I shot one of the propane tank. Causing the other to exploded and sending barrels and debris everywhere, luckily one of the barrels hit the hind tail and exploded.

Unfortunately, when the hind crashed into the construction. Some barrels were threw into the air, and one of them hit our helicopter tail. Our helicopter started spinning uncontrollable and I was thrown out from the helicopter. Luckily, I still manage to grab the turret to prevent myself from falling below. "Hold, on. I just need to..." The pilot said while groaning hard with the co-pilot to control the helicopter. The helicopter suddenly jerked and my rifle fell to the ground below, I lose my grip at the helicopter and only my right hand was gripping the turret, holding for my dear life.

When I lose my grip at the turret and about to fall, Alex appeared from the helicopter and grabbed my right hand just before I fall. He pulled me up to the now balanced helicopter and asked me, "You're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I panted and wiped some sweat on my forehead, "Good, we're heading to the port. Alex contacted me earlier, he told me that we still have some mission to do."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 : A New Kind of Adventure - Part 4 : The Sea Hunter

**Third Person POV**

"Good job everyone. We manage to clear the south district from the Empire troops and pushed the front line to the north port. Right now, we're focusing on naval and air battle." The other Maxwell said to the radio from the Alliance base, congratulated everyone who was participating in the battle.

"Yarrr, how's the situation on the naval battle?" He asked through the radio.

"This is Captain Yarrr, we are dominating the naval battle brother, but those bloody Empire are greater in numbers. Luckily, our fleet still could stand against them." Yarrr answered through the radio.

"Maxwell, we got problems." The other Alex contacted him.

"What is it?"

"We've detected an Empire submarine entering the water area of the Capital City. It has enough cruise missiles and torpedo to wipe out our entire naval fleet in Capital City."

"So, the Empire has decided to send backup for their fleet."

"Not just that, we've also detected an oil tanker ship heading into the battlefield."

"But, it's just an oil tanker. What are we going to do about it?" Alex asked from the radio.

"Alex, it may look like just an oil tanker. But actually it's one of the Empire battleship, and the silos at the ship isn't an ordinary oil silos, it was missile silos, which provide enough backup if the submarine didn't wiped out our entire fleet. They've done a good job disguising it." Sarah answered.

"Whoa Sarah, since when you knew all of those infos? I thought you're only our radio operator, telling us what to do." Alex surprised.

"Well, Sophia has done a great job by writing an adjective to me 'computer expert' so I would understand these thing by hacking into the Empire systems." She replied.

"Yeah, now let's move on to the next topic." The other Maxwell cut their conversation, "Alex, do you have a plan to stop these invaders?"

"Actually I have. Jennifer, you're going to led Lily and Sophia to infiltrate the submarine with the Shark team, turn the their weapons against themselves, and escape as fast as you can." The other Alex explained.

"Roger that sir. I'll do my best." Jennifer replied from the radio.

"Good. Meanwhile, Frank you're going to led Alex and Maxwell. Your job is to infiltrate the oil tanker with Navy team and blow it to pieces before entering the battlefield."

"Roger that sir. This is where the turning point for the Alliance begun." Captain Frank replied from the radio.

...

A black helicopter was flying over a sea, heading to a large oil tanker sailing across the open ocean, heading to a massive naval battle at the Capital City port in the distance. "Target spotted. Dropping package." A voice from a radio could be heard.

The helicopter lowered to the surface of the sea and the door of the helicopter slid open, revealing three jet skis being dropped from the helicopter. "Okay, let's go." Three figure appeared from the helicopter quickly jumped to their jet ski and drove it to the oil tanker, "Alex, do you ever drive a jet ski before?" Maxwell asked him through the radio.

"Uh... Nope. But my dad says it's just like when you ride a bicycle, but you control it like a motorcycle on the water." Alex answered from the radio.

"Huh, yeah. Just like a motorcycle on a water." Captain Frank sighed.

"Are we the only ones who was heading there?"

"No, because we also heading there." A voice answered from the radio, the voice wasn't came from any of them. The trio quickly joined by the Navy team consist of many gunboats and jet skis, "This is 1st Lieutenant Kyle Harrison, leader of the Navy team here at your service Captain." One of them said from the radio.

"Good to have you here Kyle, where's Harris?" Frank asked.

"He's leading the Shark team to assault the submarine." Kyle answered.

Alex and Maxwell stared at each other, Sergeant Kyle and Private Harris are actually exist in this dimension, and maybe they also just different in rank. What made Maxwell thought for a long time is, how if his and Alex Doppelganger was exist in this dimension? What if they help the Empire to fight the Alliance? And, how if the Doppelgangers from his world came here and caused chaos like what happened in the DC universe? "Target a hundred meters north, prepare your grappling hook to board it." Frank's voice cut off Maxwell thought.

"Roger that, the gunboats will distract the security turrets and cameras while we board it." Kyle replied, "Alright, boarding team follow me!"

The gunboats quickly went to the ship first and distracted the security turrets just as planned, meanwhile the others and the boarding team approached the ship unknown to the ship's crew. They stopped under the ship and fired their grappling hook at the same time, the hook reached the ship ledge and they pulled themselves up to the ship with the grappling hook. When Captain Frank, Maxwell, and Alex was already on the ship. They pulled out their suppressed assault rifle, "Let's go." Frank said.

_Meanwhile, at the Capital City runoff..._

"Are you sure we need to go in there?" Sophia asked while Jennifer opened a sewer hole, "Yeah, it's the only safest way without getting bullets riddled in your body." Jennifer replied, "Let's go." She entered the hole and climbed down the ladder.

Once they all in the sewer, they were greeted by the muddy ground and the usual horrible stench of the sewers. They're not sure if it was mud on the ground, or it was something from every single toilet of the Capital City. Sophia and Lily carefully lifted their foot and walk as careful as they can, trying not to splat the mud thing to their shoes, socks, or even their skirt.

"We're here." Jennifer said, they arrive at the watery area of the sewer. Lily and Sophia seems disgust, Jennifer who noticed this, turned around to face them. "Under the water was the gate that directly lead to the runoff. There we could swim to the sea and meet with the Shark team to infiltrate the submarine, got it?" She explained.

"Yeah, we got it." Lily replied,"But are we really need to swim in there? It smells like... You know."

"Stop complaining, you two got your scuba gear with you?" Jennifer asked and they both nodded, showing her their scuba mask that connected to the oxygen tank strapped at their back. "Good, now let's go."

"Are we need to swim with our normal clothes on? I mean, didn't we get a swimming suit or something to help us swim? Lily and I couldn't really swim you know." Sophia whined.

"Quit your whining, the Shark team will help us board the submarine. And you're not going to swim... Much." Jennifer replied.

The water is about a knee high for Lily and Sophia, they showed a disgusted face while passing the water because they felt something muddy underneath the water. While Jennifer, just being Jennifer, casually walk at the water without showing any facial expression. The water was getting deeper and deeper as they continue to travel, it was about a chest high for Lily and Sophia. They keep walking until they reached a huge gate with large holes on it, pretty much enough for a car to pass it. "Alright, the gate will lead us straight to the runoff. You both better wear your scuba gear now." Jennifer told them. "You both already change your magic stuff to waterproof?"

Sophia nodded, "Good, let's go."

Sophia rolled her eyes, Jennifer referred her notebook and Lily's globe as 'magic stuff'. They all wore their scuba mask at their face and dived through the water, swimming through the gate and finally arrived at runoff, where three DPV waiting for them. For an unknown reason, it was already there. Even Sophia didn't write it on her notebook.

"You two know how to drive the DPV?" Jennifer asked through the radio, Sophia and Lily shook their heads. Of course, they were still 13, how could Jennifer be so stupid? "It's just like driving a motorcycle, only it's just underwater. Get it?"

Lily and Sophia looked at each other, "Yeah, we'll try." Sophia replied, "Hey, since we are already 'soldiered', maybe we could drive it." Lily said to Sophia and she nodded.

They swam toward the DPV, luckily the 'soldiered' adjective has given them an ability to swim. Once they mount it, they drove it out from the runoff, even through Lily and Sophia struggled to keep balance on the vehicle, they still could drive it, "See? I told you." Lily said to Sophia, "Whatever." Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Metal team and Scribble team, this is the Shark team. We're approaching your position." A voice from the radio said to them.

"Roger that Shark team, proceed north to the target location." Jennifer replied.

They were soon joined by a group of divers driving their own PDV, known as the Shark team. The Alliance's elite navy team, they passed the deadly naval battle at the top of them. "Power down everyone." The team Leader told everyone.

"What is it?" One of the team member asked.

"Just stay low, and don't make a sudden move." The Captain replied, suddenly a huge submarine appeared and passing them slowly, "Don't do anything stupid lads." The Leader told them, they waited until the submarine passes them. The submarine was huge, about a hundred meters long. Most of the team are silent, and only watched the submarine as it passed them.

"Okay, go." They all power up their SDVs and catch up with the submarine, "Get in position I told you before, plant the mines." Jennifer told Lily and Sophia, they both nodded and headed to the sub's tail rudders, Lily planted the mine at bottom side, meanwhile Sophia at the top side and they both activated it. "Alright, mine's armed. Get clear." The Leader told them.

Everyone starting to heading away from the submarine as the Captain detonated the mine and forcing it to surface, "Alright, now it's surfacing! Time to board it!" The Leader told his team, they exited their PDVs and swam to the surface as the same time the submarine surfaced. The submarine's warning alarm could be heard from outside the submarine itself. They climbed to the submarine and released their scuba mask, the hatch was opened by a two Empire sailors inside the submarine. The Leader quickly pulled out his gun and shot them both before they could pull out their gun.

"Grenade!" Jennifer tossed a grenade inside the hatch, a few shouts and cries about a grenade came from inside the submarine before it blows and a thin smoke came out from the hatch. "Come on Harris, Lily, and Sophia. Let's get inside." Jennifer told them as they entered the hatch and climbed down the ladder.

They fought their way to the command bridge, eliminating some armed Empire sailors along the way. Until they reached a grey steel door, which is locked and the entrance to the command bridge. Jennifer and Harris placed a large breaching charges on the door and activates it. "Breaching in 3.." Everyone prepared their weapon, "2.." Jennifer pulled out the detonator, "1!" She pressed the button, a large explosion was formed at the door. It only affected at the door and very small area , but strong enough to knock down the grey steel door.

They entered the bridge, eliminating everyone inside it. Including the Captain. "Sir, this is Metal team and Scribble team. We have reached the bridge, I repeat we have reached the bridge." Jennifer contacted someone on her radio.

"Good work Metal team and Scribble team, now just type the following coordinates at the console." Another Alex voice replied, Jennifer quickly hurried to the bridge console to type the coordinates, she wouldn't want to ask to repeat it again if she didn't hear it. "The coordinates are; 1-7-0-8-1-9-4-5." The other Alex told her.

"Alright, coordinates are set." Jennifer tossed a key to Lily and they inserted it on the key slot, "We turn it together on three. One, two, three!" They turned the key on the same time as a green light with a word 'ready' appeared, Jennifer slams a red button underneath it and the consoles beeps wildly with a red missile launch warning text appeared on the screen.

"Alright, mission accomplished guys. Let's go." She told the others to climb the exit ladder next to them, they opened another hatch and saw the submarine already opened it's missile silos and ready to launch it. They were approached by two inflatable boat with one Alliance crew on each boat. Harris and Sophia entered the first boat and quickly took off as fast as they could, "Come on, we gotta m-" the Alliance crew on the second boat was cut off when bullet pierced through his head, he fell of the boat to the water below. It turns out one of the wounded Empire sailor laying near the hatch they exited before with pistol in his right hand, clutching his wound with his left hand and puddle of blood underneath him.

Jennifer quickly pulled out her gun and killed the Empire sailor, "Damn, he killed our driver. Guess you have to drive Lily, I'll cover you." Jennifer said, "But, I didn't know how to drive it." Lily replied.

"Come on Lily, you could drive a PDV. Maybe you could drive this one, trust me." Jennifer smiled to her, "Alright, I'll try."

They hopped at the boat, with Lily at the back steering the boat and Jennifer at the front to provide covering fire. They took off immediately as the submarine launched the missiles into the air, "Sir, this is Metal team and Scribble team. We have accomplished our mission, requesting a chopper to pick us up." Jennifer said to the radio.

"Roger that Metal and Scribble team, we're sending a UH-60 Black Hawk to pick you all up near the port." The other Maxwell voice filled the radio.

"Alright sir." She replied,"Lily, get us to the port!" Jennifer commanded Lily, only to be replied by a sigh and a roll of eyes from Lily, 'I knew that' Lily thought.

They passed a sunken Carrier ship and an Empire destroyer next to it, aiming their cannon at Lily and Jennifer's boat. But, before they could shoot the cannon. A missile hit the ship in the middle and exploded, it completely disabled the ship and slowly sink to the water. Then, they passed an empty space between two Empire destroyer battling against Alliance destroyer. Only to be hit by missiles and exploded, creating a quite large tidal wave from both ship and saves the Alliance destroyers.

As they escaped the raging naval battle, they found Harris and Sophia's boat. But, they quickly surrounded by two Empire mine dropping boats with a few soldiers on board. Jennifer quickly aimed at the mine at the back of the boat and shot it. Harris does the same and both of the boat quickly exploded and sunk, the chopper arrives and lowered to the water to pick up the boat. "Metal and Scribble team, this is UH-60 Black Hawk callsign Sea knight, now our feet wet. Proceed to enter the chopper." The pilot said to them as their boat entered the chopper, Jennifer quickly got off the boat and pulls it inside the chopper.

"This is Commander Maxwell, good job Metal and Scribble team. Mission accomplished, return to base." The other Maxwell told them, "Roger that sir, just like any usual day for me." Jennifer replied.

_Meanwhile, with Alex, Maxwell, and Captain Frank..._

"Is the bridge secured?" Captain Frank asked Lieutenant Kyle, "Yes sir, now we can activate the self-destruct sequence." Kyle replied.

"What's that?" One of the soldier pointed to the shining thing heading for them in the sky, "Look's like it's a... It's a missile! And it's heading to us." Kyle said.

They realized that the missile is heading toward the ship's bridge, "Everybody! Get down!" Kyle shouted, but the missile already hit the ship's bridge where they were standing, knocking everyone out cold.

After a while, some of the men starting to regain consciousness and helps the one who still unconscious, "Is everybody okay?" Captain Frank asked as Alex helped Maxwell to got up, "Yeah, we're good." Alex replied.

"Sir, I've activated the self-destruct sequence!" Kyle shouted, the bridge starting to shook slightly and alarms beeps wildly, "Warning, self-destruct sequence has been activated. You have 2 minutes to escape, please head to the nearest evacuation boat at sector 2 and 3." The computer said.

"Let's go everybody!" Captain Frank shouted to the others, they jumped through the large hole on the ship's bridge that the missile has formed and landed safely on the top of a stack of containers. They jumped from containers to missile silo, and from one silo to other silo. When they reached the farthest jump, everyone made it and when Alex jump. He only manage to grabbed the ledge for a few seconds before he starting to slip, he finally fell. Maxwell came to help him and went to grab his hand, but no avail. Alex fell to the ground with his face first.

**Alex POV**

I finally awake regaining consciousness, my head is spinning mixed with pain and dizziness. After my vision return to normal, I checked my surrounding, everything pretty much burning and exploding... Wait, burning and exploding? Damn, I forgot about that self-destruct sequence that Kyle has activated. And now I fell to the ground because failed that jump, I should've make it if I didn't slipped on that silo. "Alex! Alex, where are you? You need to go now!" Maxwell called me from the radio, "The ship is going to explode in a minute!", "On it." I replied.

I quickly got up and started running, dodging every flames and explosion I didn't want to get caught in. I finally reached a ledge where a large oil silo, the real one. Not like the fake ones like the others. It opened with black oil filled it, I looked back. Only to find the bridge is starting to collapse, and now it's almost tilted 90 degrees. "Alex you need to jump to that silo! It's the only thing to save your live before the bridge collapse!" Maxwell told me, "Maxwell, no way in hell I will jump into that thing!" I shouted.

"Alex, you have two choices. Jump to that oil silo, or crushed by the bridge." Maxwell replied. Damn, I need to jump into that thing? God damn it, I'm going to be stink as hell! "Alex, make your choice, quickly!" Maxwell called me again, I groaned. Alright then, here goes nothing. I jumped to the oil silo and landed safely at the thick black oil, I swam to the surface and jumped from the silo. My clothes was drenched in the black oil liquid (except the star necklace, it still magically clean), and as I predicted. I was stink as hell! Like a mix of gasoline and a rotten corpse, "Alex, jump to the ladder!" Maxwell said as a helicopter arrived with a ladder hanging at it. I ran to the edge of the ship, and jumped to the ladder. This time, I successfully grabbed it, even with wet and slippery glove.

We escaped the sinking ship and flew to the Capital City, "Good job everyone, mission is accomplished. We've won the battle!" The other me said at the radio, followed by a cheering of victory.

_Meanwhile, somewhere in the Empire top secret facility..._

A man with bald hair stands in the front of the mirror, tidying up his clothes and hair. He wears a suit with black tie, with some medals in his suit. Then, someone came into the room with a nervous face.

"Sir, we have a bad news." He said.

"What is it?" The man growled between his teeth, he really didn't want to be disturbed right now. And now he really pissed off about that.

"We, lost the battle." He nervously said.

"What battle?"

"The battle of Capital City sir."

"What?!" He slams a table, but he quickly calms down, "Don't worry, we still have plan B." He smiled evilly and sat on the chair, "That pesky Alliance won't know what will hit them next."

**(A/N : Okay, I'm gonna need OCs, a lot of OCs in this part of the story. So, for you the readers who like to post your own OC in Alliance vs Empire war, just fulfill some requirements below and PM me, anything else will be denied.**

**Name : First name "callsign (if needed)" Surname**

**Rank : (Private - Lieutenant)**

**Age : (21-26)**

**Skills : (Pilot, Engineering, Stealth, Hacking, etc.)**

**Appearance : **

**Personality :**

**I would need at least 9 protagonist OCs for the Alliance, and 3 antagonist OCs for the Empire.**

**If it was antagonist OC;**

**Name : **

**Age : **

**Rank (if it comes from Empire military) : (Commander or higher)**

**Crime record (If it was a terrorist or the Emperor's right hand man) : **

**Appearance : **

**Personality : **

**I think that's it for now, I won't update until at least 3 OCs was sent to me.)**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 : A New Kind of Adventure - Part 5 : Prelude

**(A/N : Warning, this chapter contained a bit off story information.)**

"So, how's your head going?" Lily asked me as we got out from the clinic at the Alliance base near the Edwin's farm.

"Yeah, just a slight concussion and a nice black bruise with red cut on the forehead. Not too bad." I answered. Yeah, I was telling her the truth after the doctor checked me and bandaged my forehead. But, I still got a headache from my fall, and the doctor says I shouldn't move my head too much because every time I spun my head, a great dizzy mixed with headache came again to my head. Also, I've cleaned that oil from my clothes, but it still need to be wash because it still a bit wet and sticky, and also still smells.

So, we decided to teleport to Hyphen Heights, where the other us house is located. God, I really need some rest now, I was so tired from the today's mission. Hopefully this war could come into an end someday, and we could go home too.

Meanwhile...

Somewhere above Payper Plains

Sgt. Andrew Williams

Special FSO Agent

18:36:40 PM Local time

Presidential plane heading to Capital City

A man with short black hair with black suit and bulletproof vest stood in the plane corridor, waiting for the President to arrive. He stood there with other Special Agents tasked to guard Mr. President to a peace conference in Capital City, after waiting for a while, the Mr. President with short brown hair and wearing a black suit finally arrive with his teen daughter at her 19's with her long brown hair tied into a ponytail and wears a pink jacket with white shirt underneath it, blue legging, and purple converse shoes at his side, "Alright, Elena. Just wait outside the meeting room and.. Try not to get too bored while father attend this meeting, it's only for a while." He told her.

"Alright father." She hugged her father, "Mr. President." An agent named Antonio Boris approached them, he has a very short black hair, and wears the same uniform as the other agents, "Are you ready for the meeting sir?" He asked, "I'm ready when you are, just tell some of your agents to guard my daughter." Mr. President replied.

"Alright Mr. President." Boris replied,"Andrew follow us." He called Andrew, and Andrew quickly followed Boris and escorted Mr. President to the conference room. John Miller, only to be known as Mr. President, was a son of David Miller, the previous president before the Empire took over the world and the Emperor himself executed him. As his descendant, John was tasked by his father to made peace between both sides to end the war that has been raging for years.

After they arrived at the conference room, Mr. President kissed his daughter forehead, "I'll see you at dinner." He said to her as she left the room, accompanied by two agents. Andrew and Boris took their guard position in the room, Mr. President, some of his cabinets, and delegates from Alliance and Empire took their seats with the Alliance at the right side, and the Empire at the left side. Three soldiers from both side guard their perspective delegates.

"Ladies, and Gentleman. We have two choices; peace, or war. For the sake of our children and future, you both must seek peace for each other. Or, we will be trapped in the never-ending war that could endangered our races. The choice is on your hands, ladies and gentleman." Mr. President said.

There a chatter between both delegates, before one of the male delegates from the Empire side raised his hand, "We're agree on the plan of peace to stop this war. It was the Emperor who need to put the blame on, he ruled the world in dictatorship and showed everyone in the world that he has no mercy to made people feared him." He said.

"We also agree on that." One of the female delegate from the Alliance raised her hand, "The Alliance has fight for freedom and free the world from the Emperor's tyranny for years. We're not scum, or just a pesky little rebel faction. We are the fighters of freedom, and now this is the time to stop this war." She said.

Every delegate gave her a small clap of appreciation, "Nice speech Susan." One of the Alliance delegate said to her, "Thanks Robert." She replied.

"That's good. Decision has been made, and now we just need to-" Mr. President was cut off by a gunfire and screams across the room, "That's gunfire." One of the agent said. "Help! This is Empire team! The plane has been breached by hijackers!" A voice shouted at the radio.

All of the agents pulled out their pistol including Andrew, the soldiers from both side began to held their delegates down as two agents held Mr. President down, "Mr. President, get down. Empire team, status report." Commander Leo Martinez said.

"We're taking heavy casualties! We need backup immediately!" A voice replied.

The plane starts to shook violently, the light flickered and some of the conference room furnitures was thrown. "Damn it, Empire team! Report!" Leo yelled at his radio.

"Return fire! Multiple agents and both Empire and Alliance soldiers are down, we need backup!"

"Everyone down! Protect Mr. President at all costs!" Leo shouted, "To all agents, code red! I repeat..." A beeping sound was heard, and the door next to the room exploded as the hijackers entering the room and firing into the room. Killing some of the President's cabinet and some of both Empire and Alliance delegates. But the agents and soldiers from both sides easily killed them.

"Take the President and the delegates to the escape pods! Quick!" Leo commanded, the soldiers quickly escorted their delegates and some of the agents, including Boris and Andrew. Escorted the President to the back of the plane, where the escape pod room is located. One of the Empire soldiers opened the door to the main lobby, but he killed by a shot in the head. "Contact! At the main lobby!" Boris shouted.

Andrew drew his pistol and shot one of the hijackers in the head, and one in the chest twice while the others cleared the main lobby from the hijackers. "Hmm, I never saw these guys." Leo inspected the dead bodies of the hijackers, they wears a black and green uniform, bulletproof vest, and black gas mask that covered their whole head. Which resembles none from the Empire or either the Alliance soldiers.

"Where's my daughter?!" Mr. President demanded as someone yelled to the radio, "Sir, they have the President's daughter hostage in the kitchen!"

"Alright, Alliance team. Backup is on the way." Leo replied, they move downstairs past the lobby and into the kitchen, where they saw Elena Miller, the President daughter being held in the kitchen. Her arms were tied, "Help me!" She shouted, and the agents and soldiers eliminated all the hijackers in the kitchen. Boris approached Elena and released her arms from the rope that tied her arms.

"Father!"

"Elena!" Both of the President and her daughter are reunited, but the plane starting to shook again, "Mr. President, we need to get you to the escape pod with the other delegates!" Leo told him, "Come on! This way!" He led the way to the passenger quarters where they engage more and more hijackers, "Boris, Andrew. Get Mr. President to safety. I'll lead the way." Leo told them, both of them nodded and escorted Mr. President and her daughter to safety.

"The cockpit's been breached!" One of the agent's voice shouted to the radio.

"Hold them off! Protect the pilot and co-pilot at all costs!" A voice replied.

"Boris, open the door." Leo commanded, Boris opened the door and entered it to check it, "The room's clear!" He said, "The circuits are fried and the controls are out! Prepare for an emergency landing!" The pilot said through the radio, "Brace for impact!" There was silent moment for a while until the plane jerked and a loud screeching of metal grinding could be heard as the plane body scraped at the ground. The tail section of the plane start to crack and break, until the tail was torn and rolled in the dirt, sending chunks of debris everywhere. They held to the chairs tightly as the plane jerked again, Boris could be heard screaming and thrown him off the plane and into the ground.

Everyone braced for another impact as the torn off engine breaks from the wing heading toward them, it exploded and everyone blacked out.

...

Andrew awake in the wreckage of the plane, seeing that Leo is dragging him off from the burning wreckage of the plane, he's slightly injured and his vision is still distorted. Leo stopped dragging Andrew as his vision starting to return to normal, "You okay Andrew?" Leo asked him, "Yeah, I'm fine." He replied.

"Come on Andrew, we have to find the President." He told him before they walked out from the wreckage site, seeing that they crashed in the border between Metaforest and Payper Plains , they saw some agents securing a wounded Elena, "Secure the daughter and move her to safety." Leo told them, "Andrew on me, we have to find the President."

Andrew nodded and picked up a fallen SMG from a dead hijackers, they both searched the woods full of soldiers and agents securing the wounded delegates from both side, until finally they found the President being secured by two of the surviving Alliance soldiers next to a burning engine of the plane, "Mr. President, are you alright?" Leo asked him.

"I'm fine. Where's my daughter?" Mr. President replied.

"She's being secured sir, now we need to get you to safety." He said.

"Look! There's the chopper!" One of the Alliance soldiers pointed to the sky where a green helicopter lowered to their location, "Get Mr. President inside! Andrew, open the door!" Leo ordered, Andrew quickly opened the helicopter door, only to find a bald man with a scar over his right eye in a black suit and an untied grey scarf hanging at his neck, only to be known as the Emperor. He pulled out and aimed his revolver at Andrew then proceed to shot him in the stomach, Andrew fell to the ground as the rest of his men killed the Alliance soldiers and wounded Leo. Leo tried to aim his pistol at the Emperor, but no avail. Before he could shoot it, the Emperor already shot his head.

Andrew, who was till laying wounded and motionless on the ground, listened to the conversation between Mr. President and the Emperor.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this the Mr. President?" The Emperor said as his men grabbed Mr. President arms.

"What do you want?" Mr. President hissed.

"You know what I want, I want the nuclear device."

"You're insane."

"Don't try to pretend stupid in the front of me. Then why do you have a secret underground nuclear facility under your mansion?"

"That facility has been closed for good by my father, no one knows how to open it."

"Then, why don't you give me the launch codes?"

"You never get it." Mr. President spat.

"So, the apple doesn't fell far from the tree." The Emperor paused, "You really stubborn as your father. And now you will face the same fate as him."

"Bullshit." Mr. President looked away from the Emperor.

The Emperor glared at Mr. President, "Get him to the helicopter and find the Alliance senators and rest of my traitorous senators!" He ordered the rest of his men as Mr. President was dragged to the helicopter.

"Wait! What about my daughter?!" Mr. President shouted from the helicopter, "And find the girl!" The Emperor continued.

Andrew tried to reach the pistol in Leo's dead body, he manage to grab it with his left hand. But before he could aim it the Emperor seems noticed him, he stomped at Andrew's hand and kicked the pistol away from him. The Emperor pointed his pistol at Andrew and shot him in the head.

"We have secured the President's daughter! I repeat, we have secured..." It was the last voice that Andrew heard before died.

Meanwhile, at the forest near the Capital City...

"Come on Max, enough with the rest. We need to find that machine." The other Alex said.

"Yeah, yeah." The other Maxwell replied as he got up, "So, you're still remember the way to your old house?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, a bit." Maxwell answered.

"Just don't get us lost in this forest."

They continued walking through the dense forest, passing trees and bushes, "Bloody hell, it's hot in here." Alex wiped the sweat in his forehead, "Well, it's a tropical forest. So, get used to it." Maxwell replied.

"As long as I remember, it never been as hot as this time around."

"Huh, yeah." Maxwell rolled his eyes, "Looks like we're here." He pointed to a three story white house in an abandoned housing complex, with other houses are crumbled and vines grew on the walls. Maxwell was glad to see his old house, where he used to live with his family, before the Empire came and... 'No! Stop thinking about that!' He thought, he really trying to forget his past and do what his supposed to do now. Destroy the Empire, and bring peace and freedom back into the world.

"So, you're coming?" Alex asked, who was already in the front yard, Maxwell quickly snapped out from his thought, "Yeah." He answered.

They headed to the door and opened it, it creaked open and revealed the dark living room inside the house, Alex checked the wall to find a light switch. After he found it, he turned it on. The light shined the dark living room, it was a mess. Tables flipped, broken furnitures, moth grew on the walls, and bullet holes everywhere. He touched the bullet riddled wall, the memories came and flooded his mind.

Flashback...

It was many years ago, when he was still 12 years old, the Empire hasn't rule the world, yet. But, rather a large threat to the world. At that time, his whole family had a peaceful dinner at this house. And then, there was a knock on the door. But, before someone could open the door to answer it, the door was kicked open and unknown soldiers entered the house, firing their weapons at the dining room.

The house soon turned to a fighting ground, as Maxwell's brothers tried to fight the soldiers. But, no avail. They were beaten and dragged out from the house, Maxwell took Lily with him and hid in the corner of the house. Seeing his family being wounded, captured, or even beaten by the soldiers. The horror struck them both as they saw they parents were captured by the soldiers. A man with bald hair and a scar on his right eye came into his house, he told his men to bring his brothers and parents somewhere. And they both were the only survivors from the attack. Maxwell sworn that he will kill that man to avenge his family.

A year later, he was 13 years old. The Empire has ruled the world under the dictatorship of the Emperor. There, he met Alex and Sarah. Whom their parents has been killed by the Emperor himself, Sarah explained that Alex changed a lot after that incident. At first, he was a cheerful, friendly, and a responsible kid. Now, he was cold and ruthless, he was used to rob money from grocery stores and banks to fed her and himself. They were homeless and Alex became the most wanted thief. Alex was skilled at stealth, he also hunted for the Emperor's right hand man everywhere, gathering intel as much as possible to find the Emperor.

They made friends, gathering many allies that willing to fight the Emperor, and that's how the Alliance was formed. At first it was a small group of freedom fighters, but as many people joined, it became the world's freedom fighters to fight the Empire and end the Emperor tyranny.

End of flashback...

Maxwell snapped out from his thought, he was almost crying because remembering his past. His parents, brothers, and friends. Now they're gone, he had no one left on his side. But, once he met Alex, he starting to treat him as his own brother. "Hey, I found the storage door." Alex said, "Good, we can start look for the machine." Maxwell replied.

They walked down the stairs, through the dark storage, they finally reached the bottom. Maxwell turned on the light, "Well, it doesn't changed since the last time I saw it." Maxwell said while inspecting the room, actually, there isn't change at all. It's still the same before he abandoned the house, except for the walls. The paint was already faded, and some crack appeared on the walls. "Through here." Alex said as he opened a wooden door, revealing the machine they looking for.

"Looks like we found the treasure." Maxwell said.

**(A/N : I still need OCs! Look at Chapter 19! And don't forget to review! They really help!)**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 : A New Kind of Adventure - Part 5 : Desert Eagles

The next day. Alex, Maxwell, Lily, Sarah and Sophia are called into the Alliance base near the Edwin's farm for an important 'meeting', they were called because the other Alex and Maxwell has found the 'treasure'. Whatever this 'treasure' is, it must be very important, they said it was their key to go home. Of course they would come, they wanted to go home now. Although they going to miss Daniel, Marcus, Nichols, and Rosa. Because they were Alex and Lily's son, the other Alex and Lily of course.

Alex and Lily were still confused, they didn't developed their feelings toward each other, yet. And thinking how did they other self married and had two pair of twins, well, Lily may have a crush to Alex. But she just too shy to say that she like him, she expect Alex to reply her like "What the hell did you just say Lily?" And leaves. She sighed, maybe it's not just the right time she tell him about that. In the other hand, Alex was just like Lily, but tried to considering her just a 'friend', he never thought Lily have a crush to him.

After they arrived at the Alliance base, they entered the house that Edwin owns, but weirdly, there's no sign of Edwin. They took the secret lift in the house, basically they has been taught how to use the lift whenever they want to come to the base. They headed to the base control room, where everyone has gathered and looking at a large teleporter like machine, "Ah, you all finally here." The other Maxwell greeted them.

"So, now we could go home now?" Maxwell asked.

"Uh.. Ye- I mean... No, you still can't." The other Alex answered.

Their happiness quickly faded away once they heard it, but why? The machine is here, so they could go home now, "Look, there is something that powered the machine." The other Lily said.

"What is it?" Sophia asked.

"It looks the machine is powered by starite. But, not just a normal starite." The other Alex answered, "But, it looks like we need that rare golden starite. Which is, the only rare type of starite left in this world."

"What? But, how?" Alex asked.

"Listen, I need to explain something to all of you." The other Maxwell said, everyone became silent and he continued, "When I was 14, the Empire was looking for me because I have that golden starite. The Emperor want to use it for his own purposes, after a year of being chased and putting myself and Lily in danger, I..." He paused and sighed before continued, "I used a dagger and stabbed it, then it broke the starite into 10 shards."

"What?!" The group said in unison, they all stared at the other Maxwell in shock and disbelief, how could he just broke it to 10 shards? "B-but, why? It was dad's gift." The other Lily asked him.

"It's a better choice than putting you and Alex in great danger, and that's the reason why Sarah was captured in the first place. To be interrogated, and it was all my fault." He explained, "I'm sorry for that Alex." He apologized to other Alex.

"Nah, it's okay. But now we have a bad news and a problem." The other Alex replied, "Mr. President has been kidnapped." He continued.

"Who is Mr. President?" Alex asked.

"His real name is John Miller, son of the previous president David Miller. He's our only hope to end this war, but the Emperor kidnapped him." The other Maxwell answered,"And the Empire just found one of the shards, it was located in a warehouse 30 miles north of Falcon City. Ready to be depart soon to Empire secret base." He continued.

"Falcon City? Never heard of it before." Maxwell asked, seriously, as long as he knows, there are no other city than Capital City. Except for some small towns and housing complexes.

"When the Empire took over the world, they built many new cities with two new main cities. Falcon City and Paradise City, both of the city are large as Capital City. Falcon City was built from the south of Abjad Dunes to the south of Ampersand Beach with an Air base built southeast of the Camelcase Oasis. Meanwhile, Paradise City was built southwest to the Payper Plains with a Naval port built at the northeast shore where the old pirate port was located." He explained.

So, that's where the Empire gained their forces. Where all the troops and vehicles came from. But it was the pirate port where the Yarrr's ship, the Listy Colon often docks there. Maxwell came there once when he need to collect Starites to save Lily from turning into stone by helping the crews. And now it's a Naval Port, how ironic.

"And, you guys will go and get the shard at Abjad Dunes. The faster we collect it, the faster you all could go home." He said, pointing to Alex, Maxwell, Lily and Sophia.

"Wait, what about you?" Lily asked.

"Me, Maxwell," He pointed to the other Maxwell," Frank, and Jennifer is going to investigate a black market dealer at a small town at Bullet Point Bayou, the intel said that he also has one of the shards too, and intend to sell it to the Empire for a big price." He replied.

"And, you all will meet the Eagle strike team's leader once you arrive, he's waiting on Abjad Dunes now." The other Maxwell continued.

"Well, alright then." Alex said.

...

"So, ready?" Lily asked.

"Ready." Maxwell, Alex, and Sophia answered in unison.

Lily readied her globe and teleported them and herself to Abjad Dunes, Sarah's been their radio operator since yesterday and has been doing her job quite nice, once they arrive at Abjad Dunes, they met a man with messy long black hair, wearing a tan colored uniform and bulletproof vest, light brown scarf tied on his neck, and a bright blue bandana tied on his forehead. He has a large machete sheathed at his back, and holding an assault rifle in his hands. He turned around and saw the group, "Ah, you all must be the kids that Commander meant." He greeted.

"I'm Yusuf, the Eagle strike team leader." He introduced himself, he look like quite kind, but by the look of his face, he look like a trickster or something. "Well, let's get to that warehouse and get the shard." Maxwell said, he quickly walked to the direction of the warehouse, but Yusuf held his shoulder and pulled him.

"Na a ah, kid." He waved his right index finger at Maxwell,"The warehouse are surrounded by landmines, one wrong step and BOOM! You ended up as minced meat." He said to Maxwell.

Maxwell gulped and looked at Yusuf, he doesn't want to ended up as minced meat, that means he had to ask for another way, "Are you sure? Is there another way around?" He asked Yusuf, but only replied by a short laugh from Yusuf, "Oh my! You should've look on your face, priceless!" He laughed with the others, Maxwell realized that he was sweating and blushed in embarrassment.

After they stopped laughing, Yusuf and the others discussed about their plan to infiltrate the warehouse, "So, everybody bring their Sniper Rifles?" Yusuf asked, everybody nodded, "Good, then I just need one of you to volunteer and come with me, while the rest of you cover us. Got it?"

Everyone nodded, "I'll come with you." Alex raised his hand, Alex is far the most confident person in the group, willing to take risks and do anything. And it was the act that made Lily worried, she just worried someday when he got too overconfident and got himself killed, she definitely doesn't want that happen. She has considered him like his own brother, cared and helped her anywhere she need him. Like Maxwell, but only more mature than him.

"Alright then... Um, what's your name?" Yusuf asked.

"Alex." Alex answered, "And this is Maxwell, Lily, and Sophia." He pointed to Maxwell, Lily and Maxwell.

"Alright, you three will stay here and provide sniper support for us, meanwhile me and Alex is going there to infiltrate it." Yusuf said before sliding down the small sand hill with Alex, with a two story warehouse close to their location now. Maxwell, Lily, and Sophia switched into a prone position.

"Wait, is the rifles are suppressed?" Yusuf asked through the radio.

"Uh, yeah. I think." Maxwell replied, "Good, only shoot when I tell you." He replied

Alex and Yusuf ran into another sand hill with brown colored river at the bottom, Alex stopped him at the river bank for a while. Arguing something, Alex pulled out his notebook and wrote something on it, he pocketed his notebook back and jumped with Yusuf to the river. They dived and silently swam to the nearby wooden platform, they peeked from the water to the platform, head visible, where there are two Empire soldiers patrolling, "Two tangos at the platform, take 'em out." Yusuf told them.

Sophia quickly took out the right one, meanwhile Maxwell took out the left one, Alex and Yusuf quickly pulled and dumped the bodies into the river, letting them sunk into the bottom. They climbed up into the platform and hid in different stacks of boxes, Alex in the left and Yusuf in the right, one of the guard approached Yusuf's hiding place and he unsheathed his machete from his back. "He's mine." He quickly grabbed the guard by the collar of his vest and pulled him into his hiding place, he slit the guard's throat and dumped the body at the river.

"Damn, Yusuf. Do you have to kill them?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, it's the only way to keep their mouth shut, permanently." Yusuf answered.

Alex and Yusuf quickly ran closer into another hiding spot behind some barrels, a guard smoking in the front of them and facing away. And a sniper lazily slept on a watch tower with his feet on the ledge, the other guards are patrolling while chatting, asleep, or even drunk and passed out on the lunch table. The security here is very terrible, Alex wondering how the Emperor face when he sees this, "Quick, take out the guard in the front of us." Yusuf said.

Lily aimed at the guard, carefully and held her breath to steady, once she pull the trigger, the bullet hit the guard's head. The guard's death seems didn't wake anyone up, even the one who asleep in a chair next to the dead guard. Alex proceed to dragged the dead guard body into some bushes and hid it there, Yusuf took out the one who was asleep in the chair with his machete, "Good night." He said as he picked up the body and hid it in the bushes.

"We got sniper on the roof, take him out." Yusuf said, Maxwell quickly aimed at the sniper wandering at the roof, then he yawned. Maxwell used this chance to shot him in the head, and fell from the roof. Unfortunately, there's one of the guard standing on the second floor window, the sniper body fell in the front of him. He quickly panicked and looked down to check it, his eyes widened and went to activate the alarm.

"Damn, we're compromised! Go loud kid!" Yusuf told Alex as he opened fire at some alarmed soldiers, taking them down and clearing the way to the warehouse, "Maxwell, Lily, Sophia! Meet us inside the warehouse, quick!" Alex called them, he entered the warehouse and closed the door.

The alarm went throughout the warehouse, alerting every single guard around the warehouse, even the drunken one. Maxwell, Lily, and Sophia quickly got up and burst into a run, swam through the river, and ran into the warehouse. "Alex, watch out!" Yusuf yelled in the radio, a bullet wheeze through the radio and someone got hit by it, he winced in pain. Whoever got hit by the bullet, Lily hoped it wasn't Alex. Because she cared for him, she doesn't want him to get hurt again, a bruise in the head already made her worried. Moreover, getting shot or killed.

They ran and Ignoring every bullet that flew through their head and ears, Maxwell kicked the door open and let the girls enter first. Then, he fired a few shot to the guard before slamming the door shut. Inside, many dead bodies on the floor, some of them dead being shot, or stabbed by a machete, "Psst, over here." Yusuf whispered to them from behind a door, "The stuff you're looking for is here." He told them as he led the way inside the room.

Alex stood inside the room, clutching his upper right arm and waiting for the arrival of his friends. Once they arrived, they saw something shiny laying on the wooden table, it was the starite shard that they looking for. Maxwell quickly took it and pocketed it, "Alex, what happened to your arm?" Lily suddenly asked, of course, she always be the first one who ask if something happened to Alex.

"Nothing, just got shot in the arm. It's not that hurt." He replied nervously, Lily gently removed his left hand from his right arm, she saw a red hole at his upper right arm. Meaning that he got shot, the hole wasn't too big, but the bullet pierced quite deep into his arm and the bad news, it was bleeding. "Are you still able to move your arm?" Lily asked, "Yeah, it's not too painful, I could still shoot my rifle." Alex replied.

Lily sighed in relief, she was glad that he didn't got wounded, or worse. That's when they all saw shadows from the room, "Quick, we need to get out of here." Yusuf said, "Through the back door." He opened a door, which led to outside the warehouse.

They ran outside, only to find out there's a swarm of enemy troopers behind them, there are about 50 or more of them. "Sarah! We need a chopper to pick us up!" Alex said into the radio, "Got it, the nearest chopper will pick you up in about 10 minutes." Sarah replied.

Alex eyes widened, "WE ARE GOING TO BE BLOODY DEAD IN 10 MINUTES!" Alex yelled with a thick british accent, Sophia almost didn't realized that. As long as she knows, none of his parents are British, only Asian and American. Well, maybe she should ask about that later. "Just hold on until the chopper arrive." Sarah said.

They did what Sarah told them, they waited for 10 minutes while trying to survive. 10 minutes later, a black helicopter landed behind them, "Chopper's here, let's go!" Sophia said to the group as they ran to the chopper. An enemy soldier aiming his rocket launcher at the group, as he fired it. Maxwell noticed that it was going to Alex. "Alex watch out!" Maxwell shouted as he tackled Alex into the ground to avoid the rocket.

The rocket exploded behind Maxwell, sending both of them into the ground, or sand. Maxwell was thrown not far from Alex, he lay there. Motionless, Alex quickly got up to save his friend, he helped Maxwell to stand and put his hand over his shoulder. Helping him to walk toward the chopper. "Quick! Get inside." Yusuf told them as he continued to fired at the opposing forces.

Alex climbed up the chopper and put Maxwell in the passenger seat as the chopper took off with everyone inside.

Meanwhile, at the Bullet Point Bayou...

Jennifer stood in a wooden watch tower, looking everything through the scope of her trusty sniper rifle. A dead guard sat next to her, his face facing upward with a knife jabbed at his throat. She watched as her superior Captain Frank, with the other Alex and Maxwell silently sneaking into a house. Where the dealer is supposed to be living, Captain Frank stayed behind to make sure they didn't get spotted while Alex and Maxwell breach the house and captured the dealer.

Maxwell kicked open the door and they both entered it, "Clear." Maxwell said, "Clear? This place is bloody empty." Alex replied.

That's when a group of local militia spotted them and alerted the others. "Shit, we got militia inbound!" Captain Frank said, "Jennifer, get down and help us!" He told Jennifer, she quickly slid down the ladder and ran toward the house. She and Frank manage to kill some militias and escaped the area with Maxwell and Alex. "The dealer took the shard somewhere, I can't figure it out where he is!" Alex said as he shot a militia in the head.

"There he is!" Maxwell pointed to the roof, where a man in grey suit and yellow tie jumping across the rooftops, "C'mon, let's get him." Alex said as they started running to chase the dealer, with a mortar being shot at them. A mortar hit a ground near Jennifer, it made her bounced and fell to the muddy ground. But she quickly got up and grabbed her sniper rifle like nothing was happened. Another mortar hit a house next to Alex and Maxwell and they was thrown to the ground. Alex, being the closest one, took the most damage with a large wooden debris pierced through his stomach. He slowly and painfully removed it and threw it away, Maxwell went to pick him up, "Are you alright?" He asked Alex.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just bleeding." Alex answered, and helped by Maxwell to stand, he put Alex hand over his shoulders to help him walk, "The dealer!" Alex quickly realized that the dealer jumped to the ground, "Jennifer, quick! Shoot his leg!" He said to Jennifer.

Jennifer, who wasted no time. Quickly aimed for his left leg and shot it, the dealer fell to the ground. Alex pulled out his pistol with his right hand while clutching his wound with his left hand, his lips are bleeding, he walked toward the fallen dealer while the others covering him.

"Where is the shard?" Alex asked, pointing his pistol at the dealer's head.

"What shard?" The dealer asked back innocently, he held up his arms.

"Don't play stupid, I know you have the starite shard that you was about to sell, where is it?!" Alex demanded.

The dealer smirked, "You're late, I've already sold it. There's no way you could've get it back, rooster boy." He chuckled evilly, making a starite shard fell from his pocket.

"Oops." He muttered, "So, you had two of them all the time?" Alex asked, pushing the pistol to his forehead, the dealer didn't answer, his brown eyes staring at Alex blue eyes.

Alex, who already had enough. Quickly shot him in the head, killing him instantly and took the shard. "Chopper's here, come on." Maxwell told Alex as a helicopter landed in the front of them. They all climbed into the helicopter and it took off from Bullet Point Bayou, leaving the small town.

Alex sat on the seat with Maxwell next to him, Maxwell lifted Alex's bulletproof vest and his blood-stained shirt to check the wounds on his stomach, "Is it bad?" Alex asked, "Yeah, it's pretty bad." Maxwell answered, "It needs to be treated soon if you don't want the wound to get infected." He continued, Maxwell went to the pilot's cabin to talk about something.

Alex sighed, "What would my wife say about this?" He muttered, "And my kids?"

He saw Captain Frank walked past him, "Frank?" He called.

"Yes sir?" Frank replied.

"I need to speak something with you.", Frank sat next to him, "What is it sir?"

"First, don't call me sir. You're 5 years older than me, just call me by my name." Alex said, Frank nodded and smiled to him, "Second, I just wanted to ask you about something."

"About what s- I mean, Alex?"

"If you have a wife and children at home, and your children didn't know your real job as a soldier. Then you arrive at home wounded, and your children asked why, what would you do?"

Frank thought for a while, "If I were you si- Alex, I'm just going to tell them the truth."

"You mean, tell them about everything?"

"Yes, everything."

"Alright Frank, thanks for the advice."

"Anytime." Frank got up and went to check Jennifer.

Alex was trapped in his own thoughts. He really hasn't told his kids yet about his real job, where did he got the money, about the Alliance. They didn't know anything, he just wanted his kids to not ended up like him, but to become more successful thank him. Meaning, they need to find a safer job, like businessman or something like that. And, he just imagined how his wife, Lily, face after she found out about this.

**Fell free to favorite, follow, or review this story!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 : A New Kind of Adventure - Part 6 : Revelations

Alex POV

The helicopter landed in the front of the other me house, where the other Lily waiting for us in the front yard. She didn't wear her usual pink rooster helmet, letting her blonde hair to be blew by the wind. I admit, she really look nicer if she didn't wear her rooster helmet. Maybe I should tell Lily to not wear her rooster helmet sometimes, or maybe not. Now it was sunset, and none of the neighbor seems disturbed by the helicopter landing in the housing complex.

"There you are, I've been worried about you all." She said to us.

We all got off from the helicopter, I helped Maxwell got off from the helicopter, his left leg is wounded like what happened to me back on the Capital City. Where we fighting zombies and stuff, "Are you okay Alex, Maxwell?" She asked me, "Yeah- actually, no. I got shot and Maxwell just got hit by a rocket." I replied nervously.

She sighed and face palmed, "Get inside, kids. I'll treat your wounds." She said in a, both frustrated and annoyed voice. I can tell you why she like this, she just frustrated seeing us like this. She doesn't want us to get hurt, that's why she has a bad feeling when the other me suggesting that we should participate in a battle, just like my mom does. That reminds me of my mom, damn, I miss her so much right now. her beautiful face, and her soft brown eyes, I can't shake that thought off my head.

Once we were inside the house, the other Lily told us to sit on the couch, "Lily, get me some bandage, antiseptic, and tweezers from the first aid box in the bathroom. Sophia, get me some cotton in my room and plate in the kitchen." She told Lily and Sophia, they quickly nodded and took off to grab the things.

"Let me see the wound." She said to me, I showed the red bleeding hole at my upper right arm, "It's not that bad, but looks like the bullet pierced through your arm quite deep." She said, yeah that's what I also thinking too, and now the blood stained and soaked my hoodie sleeve. Meanwhile, Maxwell. He didn't say anything at the journey, which is weird because he always been the noisy one, except for some groans because of the pain from his leg. His leg pretty much has some cuts and bruise on it, which is the same thing happened to me before. Guess now we're even.

Moments later, Lily and Sophia returned with the stuff that the other Lily has asked. "Take your hoodie off." She told me, "What?", "I said, take your jacket off so I can take the bullet off from your arm."

"Alright." I removed my hoodie, and the star necklace. Unfortunately, I forgot to put a shirt underneath it on the morning, so I guess now I'm half-naked. Sophia, who has seen me and other boys a lot being half-naked when we changed our clothes into pajamas on a sleep over party, only stared at me blankly with no expression at all.

Meanwhile, Lily, staring at my body like it was something to her. Her eyes widened and inspected me from head to toe, I'm not that muscular or six-pack stuff either, my body was just like other boys around. But, only a bit bigger and an inch taller, or fatter as my father said it.

She dug the tweezers deeper through my flesh, I winced in pain. No, seriously through. It hurts like hell, but I tried to ignore it. That was until the cold tweezers reached something stuck between my muscles, it must be the bullet. She gently tried to pull it off from my arm, it was more hurt than I thought, the bullet must have pierced through my arm deeper than I thought. After she manage to pull it off, she inspected the bullet, "That's one big bullet." She muttered as she set the bullet and the tweezers on the plate next to her. Next, she took the antiseptic and the cotton.

This is the part I hated the most, cleaning the wound so it would not get infected. "Lily, Sophia, could you take care of Maxwell? He doesn't look good." She said to Lily and Sophia, they nodded and took some bandage with them.

She poured a lot of antiseptic into the cotton, I gulped in nervousness, I already could imagine how stung and pain it is. When the cotton touched the wound, the unbearable pain came, I winced in pain and shoved my arm away from her. "Don't be such a baby, it won't hurt next time. I promise sweetie." She said to me.

Huh, she just like my mother. She always said that to me every time when I got wounded and she clean the wound, guess I just consider her like my mom now. After she finished cleaning the wound, she bandaged it, with a red stain in the middle of it.

"Where did you learn this medical stuff?" I asked. She was like an expert doctor or something, not many people can pull that bullet off my arm without made a wrong move like a doctor does.

"My husband always got wounded when he finished a mission, sometimes ended up getting shot, burned, broken bones, and stabbed. So, I usually did this almost every time. Like, pulling a bullet off, tending second-degree burn and broken bones, and even stitch his wound." She explained.

I heard a helicopter landed again in the front of the house, none of us bother to check outside. The door of the house suddenly kicked open by someone, which made all of us jumped a bit. We saw the other me being helped to walk by the other Maxwell, with his stomach bleeding.

"Honey, what did I tell you about going on a mission again?" The other Lily asked him with an scowl on her face, "Now I have another patient to take care." She face palmed.

"Come on Lily, at least we got the shard." He replied, the other Maxwell set him on a chair, "Don't worry Lily, I'll take care of him." The other Maxwell said as he grabbed some bandage, the antiseptic, and cotton. Then, he pulled off the other me clothes off from his body, showing his quite muscular body.

"Thanks Max, you're really helping." Lily thanked.

"No problem sis." He replied and began his work at the other me.

"Mom! Is daddy home?" Rosa asked from the kids bedroom upstairs.

"Yes, I'm here kids! Just.." He winced in pain when the other Maxwell clean his wound with the antiseptic and cotton, "Come down here."

The other Lily looked at him, "It's time we tell them the truth, we've hid too much from them." He said to her, the other Lily nodded.

So, they're going to tell them about the truth. About what is his real job, the Alliance, and who we are. The kids rushed downstairs to see their father, or my other self. I think.

I mean, he's no different than me, the same black hair, sea blue eyes, even his face is like me. The only thing that he different from me is his thin beard and he was adult, maybe at his mid 30's, and I'm only a 13 years old kid. Meanwhile, the other Lily. Is no different than the original Lily, the same blonde hair (even through there's a rare chance you could see her hair), dark grey eyes, and her face is no different than Lily.

The kids rushed down to the downstairs, they stepping quite fast on the stairs, but created a quite noisy commotion, "Kids! Careful when you walk down the stairs!" The other Lily told them, with the usual warning tone like every mother told their children, "Yes mom!" They replied excitedly, I could feel that they missed us and their father so much right now. Honestly, we all forgot to say goodbye to them first before we left to the Alliance's base, including the other Lily. I hoped she doesn't left them without a food, like my mother does when she very busy with her job. I had to do cook the breakfast for Sarah and Kevin, and Kevin, being the lazy arse as he does everyday. Never helped me.

"Uncle Maxwell!" They said in unison, the other Maxwell stopped bandages the other me stomach and went to hug the kids, "Hey, isn't this Daniel, Marcus, Nichols, and Rosa? Long time no see." He greeted them.

"Where have you been uncle? Dad said you went to Paradise City to look for a job." Nichols asked.

"Maybe your dad could explain it."

They frowned, and stared at the other me, "Mom, why is dad hurt?" Marcus asked, "Listen kids, I need to tell you all something." The other me said to them, while the other Maxwell continues to bandages his stomach, "My real job isn't an employee, nor a banker as I told you all."

"Then, what is it dad?" Daniel asked.

"Actually, me and uncle Maxwell are the leaders of the Alliance, the money we got are some of the fund the Alliance that spared for a member who had a family, or live alone." He explained.

The kids look stunned for a second, they look like didn't expecting that kind of answer, "Why didn't you tell us dad?" Rosa asked.

"Because, I didn't want you kids to ended up like me. Following my footsteps for being a soldier and risked yourselves getting killed, I just wanted you all to find a safer job for your own safety." He answered.

The room fell silent for a moment, no one speak, or whisper at each other. Only a sound of the bandage being tied, and someone wincing in pain. Probably, it was came from Maxwell. And the other Maxwell has finished bandaged the other me, "So, dad. Actually we're proud to have a father like you dad." Daniel broke the silence, "We didn't care you're a soldier, an employee, or even a beggar. We only wanted you to spend more time with us."

The other me stared at Daniel in shock, I was also shocked at his answer, to be honest he only a 12 years old kid, only a year younger than me, but he has a mind of a mature teen. "And well, since I'm injured. Maybe I could take a break and compensation to spend more time with you all kid." He smiled, the other Maxwell rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He muttered, the kids hugged him, causing him to winced and hissing in pain. But he keep smiling to his child, it reminds me of my father, well, sort of.

"And kids, we have one more thing to say." The other Lily said to them.

"What is it mom? Is it about something about dad again?" Rosa asked her.

"No, it's not about your dad. It's about them." She pointed to me, Lily, Sophia, and Maxwell. "They're actually not my nephew's kids. They actually came from another world, the younger version of me, your dad, uncle Maxwell, and aunt Sophia." She explained.

The kids seems surprised, "Wow! So, you're basically our parents?" Marcus pointed to me and Lily.

"Yeah, sort of." We took off our rooster helmet, revealing our hair. Which made us identical with the our other selves, me and Lily stared at each other, "So, where do you come from?" Nichols asked.

"We're from the same world, maybe this is the other dimension or some sort. I don't know." I answered, "And thanks to him." I pointed to Maxwell, "We're trapped in this dimension and the machine that brought us here is missing some part, it took some time to repair it."

"I heard that!" Maxwell shouted from the couch.

"So, what happened to your arm Alex?" Rosa asked me.

"I got shot, and if you asked why Maxwell is wounded. He got a rocket exploded behind him." I answered.

"Why? Or you're-" Daniel was cut off by the other Lily, "Kids, why don't you go up with them and rest while I make dinner?"

"Yeah, that would be great." I said to her, "Anyway, could lend me a hoodie to wear?" I asked the kids, "Mine's got soaked with blood and now it's smells like..." I sniffed my hoodie, "Kerosene or something."

Hopefully I could get a clothes to wear, we've been in the same clothes for 3 days and not changing it.

"I got one, come on." Rosa said to me, and we headed into the kid's room. I forgot about Sarah, she hasn't come home yet. I worried about her, she always come home late whenever she hangs out with someone.

...

"I'm really okay with purple, but pink? Seriously?!" I asked Rosa, who was offering me her plain light pink hoodie to be wear until my hoodie is cleaned.

"Alex, it's the only hoodie I had. The boys didn't even have one." She replied.

I sighed, guess I had no other choice than wear it, rather than left half-naked all the night. "Alright, I'll wear it." I took the hoodie from her and wore it with my star necklace, surprisingly it fit on my body, and more comfortable than my hoodie. Someone kicked the door open and stepped in, it was Sarah. Thank god, she's safe and home now. She looked very tired, dragging a black bag behind her. Her eyes were red and a black eyebag appeared under her eyes, probably due to the lack of sleep and rest.

"Sarah, where have you been?" I asked her, she collapsed on the Nichols and Rosa's bed next to us with her face first.

"I'm so tired, too much hacking and answering calls and requests from many soldiers." She answered, with a mumbled voice.

I sat on the bed next to her, "Now, go to our room and get some rest, I'll call you when dinner is ready." I took the black bag from her, it was quite heavy, I wonder what is in this bag. "Alright, jeez. You sounded like mom sometimes." She said to me with a tired look, she slowly got up and exited the room.

Yeah, I've been said that to her every time when she was sleepy and tired to wait for mom and dad to come home, and with the same answer every time. Well, I was trying to be responsible brother to her, since Kevin was a lazy arse. Wait, Kevin! Oh god, I hope he didn't threw a party at the house or else I'm screwed. He always threw a party at the house when mom and dad told us that they'll come home late, in the morning I was blamed by him.

I decided to watch movie at the tv with the others, to wait for the dinner to be ready, the other Maxwell, or should I say, uncle Maxwell. He has decided to join the dinner tonight, maybe I should consider to call us the other us with the other name. I guess. I sat between Lily and Sophia, and they stared at me with odd look. But, before they could open their mouth, I cut them off, "Don't ask, I got it from Rosa. She said it was the only hoodie that she has." I said to them while held my right hand up.

I heard a silent giggle coming from Lily, maybe thinking about why a boy would wear a pink. "Hey, so how's your arm going?" Sophia asked me.

"It's fine, but it's still a bit hurt." I answered, rubbing my right upper arm.

"So, about when you're yelling on the desert." She paused, "Where did you get the british accent?"

I paused, what should I tell her? If I tell her, maybe she wouldn't believe me, "Did I ever tell you that my grandfather is a british married with a native american woman?" I asked her.

She seemed surprised by my answer. Yeah, no one knows that my grandfather is a british man, he moved to America with his Italian, Russian and Turkish friend he met in the college. There he met my grandmother married her in a wedding party on a lake , I remembered when he told me about the boat incident when the boat they were on broke into two and forced them to swim into the party back. It was hilarious through.

"So, basically your father is half British and half Native American?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah, and maybe my grandfather's british accent is descended to me." I answered.

"Wow, I never knew that. Why did you never told me before? Or someone else?"

"It's because I just didn't like to reveal my family secrets."

"So, what is your real full name?"

"Alex Smith Johnson."

We continued to watch some movies until dinner.

...

After dinner, we all waited until the kids were asleep. Because, the other Lily said that we are going to make a surprise birthday party for all of them tomorrow morning, since they were born in the same date, but only different in year. Well, at least I didn't have to scared them off like I did the last time on Maxwell's birthday.

"Alright, so it's settled then. Maxwell and Sophia is going to take care of decoration with me." The other me said.

"Alex, Lily. You two is going to help my wife to make the cake, so you two need to wake earlier." He continued.

"Maxwell, your job is easy." He said to uncle Maxwell, "Just watch them until we're finished, we don't want them to know what surprise we have for them."

After we finished discussing the plan, some of us headed to bed, leaving me and the other me in the living room with uncle Maxwell snoring on the couch. "So, um. I just wanted to asked something." I said to the other me.

"Just ask." He replied.

"Well, I just can't call you by our name. Maybe I should call you by the other name, like uncle Maxwell." I pointed to the snoring uncle Maxwell, "You know, like I should call you uncle Alex or something."

He thought for a while, rubbing his thin beard on his chin, "Just call me father if you want to." He said. I was surprised, he told me to just consider him like my father, but he was entirely different! He's like my future self, but he was some sort of father figure to me for the past days.

He's like my father, but more nicer than my father, and the other Lily. She's been acting like my mother, the way she caring for me and her soft words toward me. Maybe, I just consider them as my parents now. They're like my parents back at home, is it mean I had to call the other Lily, mother? It almost doesn't make sense, why do I have to call my other self and Lily a father and a mother? This is just ridiculous.

"So, kid?" He called me, I quickly snapped out of my thought.

I finally made my choice, "Alright, father."

**(A/N : Alright, so Alex has decided to call the other him and Lily 'father' and 'mother', and the other Maxwell, 'uncle Maxwell'. Rather calling them 'the other Alex, Lily, Maxwell, etc.')**


End file.
